


Stalker Sunshine

by scribblestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblestars/pseuds/scribblestars
Summary: Harry quiere descubrir los secretos que giran alrededor de su banda favorita. Louis sólo quiere hablar con el chico dulce que le manda tantos mensajes a su Twitter sin meterse en problemas con su management.Originalmente publicado en Wattpad.





	1. Follow Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Wattpad (2015). Movido aquí para evitar su popularización, lo siento.

Estaba listo. Sabía que Louis twittearia en cualquier momento. Lo sabía porque era viernes, los viernes eran los días de Louis conectándose para seguir fans, y obviamente, él estaba listo para llenarlo de spam.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Quieren follow spree? :)_

_@Harry_Styles: OMG SISISISISISISI POR FAVOR LOUIS TE AMO SIGUEME AGSKJSGF_

-¡Liam! -Harry gritó impaciente sin despegar la vista de su laptop y mordiéndose un poco las uñas de sus dedos sintiéndose nervioso -. ¡El follow spree ven ya!

-¡Voy! -. El nombrado llegó corriendo al cuarto de su amigo, terminando de secarse las manos en la ropa- ¿Quien de los chicos esta haciendo follow spree?

-Louis, sabes que siempre lo hace viernes -.

-Ow esperaba que fuera Zayn -. Liam se quejó haciendo un puchero recibiendo un pequeño golpe.

-Tú te centras solo en Zayn, debes amarlos a todos por igual.

-Lo hago, pero Zayn es mi debilidad.

-Debilidad... -el ojiverde repitió queriendo soltar una risita -. Me suena raro últimamente... como sea, prepárate para empezar a spamear.

Liam asintió. Así era la rutina de ambos desde hacía casi tres años, desde el momento en que habían conocido a One Direction, no pasaba un día en que no estén hablando de ellos o haciéndoles spam en twitter.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Seguiré a los que twitteen #FollowMeLouis empiezo ya :)_

Harry leyó el tweet en su pantalla y mordió su labio inferior cruzando los dedos. -Me seguirá, está vez si, tiene que ser.

-Ya cállate y haz spam -. Liam le interrumpió poniéndose a escribir en su celular, y él asintió rápido empezando a teclear en su laptop.

_@Harry_Styles: Louis te amo, soy tu mas grande fan, eres mi todo. Podrías seguirme por favor? Es mi sueño #FollowMeLouis x1_

_@Harry_Styles: Louis te amo, eres mi mundo. Tu follow significaría mucho para mí, por favor puedes seguirme? Es mi sueño #FollowMeLouis x2_

Fue pasando el rato y Louis iba siguiendo como podía a todos los fans que le twitteaban, a todos menos Harry.

-Siguió 3 cuentas más Harry, no te detengas -Liam lo animó, mirando su twitter.

_@Harry_Styles: Louis sigueme por favor, soy tu mas grande fan, te amo demasiado, tú eres mi todo #FollowMeLouis x256_

Liam se había rendido después pasar de los setenta tweets y agotar sus dedos, así que prefirió animar a su amigo y revisar la actividad de Louis.

-Aún está siguiendo, no pares.

_@Harry_Styles: Louis sígueme por favor, seria muy feliz con tu follow. Te amo demasiado, tu has sido mi felicidad desde hace 3 años #FollowMeLouis x374_

_@Harry_Styles: LOUIS SIGUEME POR FAVOR TE AMO DESDE HACE AÑOS ES MI SUEÑO QUE NOTES MI TWEET #FollowMeLouis x401_

_@Harry_Styles: ME PUEDES SEGUIR POR FAVOR QUE NO VES QUE TE AMO #FollowMeLouis x452_

_@Harry_Styles: LOUIS POR FAVOR #FollowMeLouis x485_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Siii! seguí a muchas personas :) gracias por todo el amor que siempre nos dan y por su apoyo, son increíbles!_

_@Harry_Styles: AGH NO ME SIGUIO ODIO A TODOS BYE._

Harry escondió su cabeza en su almohada frustrado. Liam suspiró mirándolo con pena, aquella escena ocurría cada viernes, y cada viernes los ojos esmeralda del chico perdían su brillo al terminar el follow spree y haber pasado desapercibido por Louis.

-Te seguirá otro día -intentó alentarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ajá.

-Vamos, piensa que cuando vengan aquí iremos al concierto y lo conocerás.

-Ya lo sé Liam, pero aún faltan cinco meses. Además quiero que Louis me note, poder hablarle por mensaje directo todos los días y decirle cosas.

-¿Aún no consigues dm con él?

Él suspiró. -No.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a las nuevas chicas que siguió?

-¡Cierto! -Harry chasqueó sus dedos- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

Harry se levantó volviendo a su laptop y le dio un vistazo a las últimas cuentas que había seguido Louis. Pasó por varias dudoso y finalmente eligió una chica cuyo icon le pareció tierno.

_@Harry_Styles: Holaaaa :)_

_@amiloveslouis: quieres un dm con Louis verdad?_

_@Harry_Styles: ¿si? :(_

_@amiloveslouis: bien, pero me dejas robar tu icon_

_@Harry_Styles: OMG GRACIAS TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE._

-¡Yasss!

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-¡SI! ¡LO CONSEGUI! ESTO ES LO MEJOR ¡GRACIAS AL GENIO QUE INVENTO LOS DMS GRUPALES! SOY FELIZ.

Y realmente, para alguien que amaba a Louis tanto como Harry, tener un dm con él era lo mejor del mundo. No importa si había tan solo un 0,00001% de probabilidades que responda, Harry amaría hablarle a Louis todos los días, a cada momento, y viviría con la esperanza de que algún día al menos uno de sus mensajes sea leído por Louis. Aunque gracias a la inexistencia del "visto", nunca lo sabría.

 


	2. Curiosidad

_**Un mes después** _

 

Louis se tumbó en el sofá apenas llegó. Había sido un día bastante cansado, el tour empezaba en cuatro meses y los ensayos eran más agotadores ahora.

-¡Al fin casa! -Niall exclamó entrando a la sala, seguido por Zayn.

Los tres vivían juntos en una casa que habían comprado poco después de sacar su primer álbum como banda. Ninguno quería seguir viviendo con sus padres, pero eran demasiado bebés como para aguantarse el vivir solos, así que mudarse juntos había sido una de las mejores ideas que habían tenido, eso sin agregar que a sus fans les encantaba el concepto de sus chicos juntos casi todo el tiempo.

El teléfono de Louis sonó de repente y este soltó un bufido al ver la pantalla.

—¿Ahora que pasó? —le preguntó Zayn, esperando que la reacción del castaño no sea por algo del management que lo tenga que involucrar a él, al menos no ahora.

—Eleanor —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Dice que Richard quiere que salgamos este fin de semana, enviarán a Marco a vigilarnos también.

—Lo siento amigo —. Niall le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro —. Al menos esta vez podrían hacer algo divertido, digo, para que no te veas con tanta cara de miserabilidad cada vez que sales con ella.

—Ya que, no puedo culparla, después de todo ella también extraña a su novio Max.

Louis respondió guardando su celular en el bolsillo de nuevo. No era como si odiase a Eleanor, después de tanto tiempo fingiendo amarla, ya se había acostumbrado a la chica, pero ella era un recordatorio constante de que no podía ser totalmente él mismo ante la gente como a él le gustaría, y eso le cansaba.

—No puede quejarse, ella fue la que aceptó el trabajo, en cambio tú no tienes opción.

Niall refutó cruzándose de brazos. A él nunca le había agradado Eleanor, detestaba verla tomando capuccinos y comprando ropa con el dinero que ganaba por las "salidas" con Louis. La detestaba, la detestaba demasiado.

—Niall tiene razón —añadió Zayn—. Ella quería dinero, pues lo tiene, si se arrepiente ahora pues son las consecuencias de aceptar un trabajo así.

—¿Perrie te dice algo? —. Louis preguntó cambiando de tema. Hablar de Eleanor le aburría, realmente.

El morocho se encogió de hombros. —Nah, ella nunca se queja, se divierte a veces y sólo hace las cosas de novia cuando le dicen, por eso me cae bien.

—Que chica —murmuró Louis volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá y tomando el control de la televisión, necesitaba relajarse y no pensar en sus contratos.

Pensar en Perrie y Eleanor, en los fotógrafos contratados, en los rumores estúpidos sobre ellos que salían cada semana en las revistas y que no podían negar... todo eso le estresaba. Cuando solía pensar en ser famoso y cumplir su sueño, definitivamente nunca había pensado que tendría que pasar por todo lo que ahora pasaba. Pero no se lamentaba de ser gay, claro que no, él estaba feliz siendo quien era, lo que le pesaba era su contrato con su management.

—Voy arriba a dormir un rato ¿vienes Zayn? —preguntó Niall dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Si, ¿Louis?

—No, yo me quedo aquí un rato.

Él respondió fijando su vista en la pantalla del televisor. Luego de cambiar varios canales sin encontrar algo interesante decidió dejarlo en un reality show que no entendía y abrir su twitter para ver qué hacían las fans.

Su timeline siempre le parecía aburrido, las chicas con su follow se dedicaban a darle rt a más spam de otras chicas, si tan solo pudiera seguir a todas para dejar de ver spam lo haría, si. Decidió abrir sus dms, todos los mensajes llegando sin parar y de pronto el título de uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

 

_> Everyone sucks but you_

_Hazz: no te deseé dulces sueños ayer, se siente raro, me quedé dormido._

_Hazz: Bueno, voy a ir a la casa de Liam, volveré en unas horas. Ten un buen día, solcito x_

_Hazz: Y come algo, estas muy flaquito, me dan ganas de ir a alimentarte :(_

 

Louis sonrió, esa chica era muy atenta con él, se preguntó que tanto le habría estado diciendo todo este tiempo. Comenzó a subir en la conversación para leer los antiguos mensajes, pero como eran demasiados, luego de 5 minutos subiendo decidió comenzar a leer desde ya.

Bien. No era una chica, se llamaba Harry. Tenía un amigo llamado Liam. Odiaba su escuela. Le gustaban las matemáticas. Amaba los delfines. Los amaba a ellos. Hacía bonitos edits y su favorito era él, por supuesto.

 

_Hazz: Quiero cambiar mi user a @ louisplayful o @ tinylittlelou ,,, pero una vez Niall me respondió con este user así que es sagrado entiendes?_

_Hazz: Por cierto, vi unas fotos tuyas con Eleanor. Ella no me gusta Lou, siento que cuando estas con ella no eres tú._

_Hazz: A veces pienso que es raro hablarte como si me leyeras,,, aunque por otro lado puedo decirte todo lo que quiero directamente sin que nadie me stalkee ni me diga que exagero, así que aguantame_

_Hazz: como sea, me voy a dormir, duerme bien bebé. Voy contando los días para que empiece el where we are tour :D_

_Hazz: Te amo, hablamos luego mejillas dulces xx_

 

El ojiazul siguió leyendo y leyendo hasta llegar al ultimo mensaje que le había enviado. Le dio curiosidad saber mas de Harry, así que en otra ventana comenzó a ver su perfil.

Tenía de nombre Hazz. Su user @Harry_Styles. Tenía un bonito nombre. Tenía un header de él con Niall y Zayn en su jardín y un icon de él durante uno de los video diarios que hacían un par de años atrás. Sonrió tiernamente al leer su bio.

 

_"Recuerda que todo lo que tú hagas Louis lo puede hacer mejor"_

 

Tenia fijado un tweet en su perfil con la foto de Louis y una nota para él.

 

_"Gracias por ser lo mejor que me pasó en la vida @Louis_Tomlinson"_

 

Tenía muchos RTs y comentarios de otros fans que le decían que su nota era tierna. Y Louis también pensaba que lo era. Se golpeó la cabeza ¿Como podía no haber notado a ese chico? Era tan dulce y lo amaba tanto que le daba ganas de abrazarlo también. Sin pensarlo más le dio al botón de "seguir" en su perfil, sonriendo de pensar en que Harry estaría gritando y enloqueciendo en ese momento. Pero no apareció nada.

-¿En serio? -habló para sí mismo arrugando la nariz, normalmente amaba ver las reacciones de las fans cuando las seguía pero Harry... estaba con Liam, oh.

Resopló frustrado, tendría que esperar quien sabe cuanto para ver la reacción de Harry. Pero lo haría, ver los mensajes le había despertado mucha curiosidad acerca de ese chico.

 


	3. Sueño Cumplido

—Esta despertando.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos viendo a su madre y su hermana observándolo con preocupación.

—Harry, ¿te sientes bien? —. Su mamá le preguntó insegura.

—¿Que me pasó?

—Entraste a tu habitación, gritaste y cuando fuimos a verte te desmayaste, estuviste inconsciente diez minutos, ya íbamos a llamar a emergencias —respondió Gemma.

El recuerdo de por qué se había desmayado volvió a la mente del rizado y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Es cierto, oh por Dios oh por Dios oh por Dios —tomó su celular y abrió su twitter mientras Anne y Gemma lo miraban extrañadas—. Por favor que no sea un sueño.

—¿De que rayos hablas?

Entró al perfil de Louis donde pudo ver claramente el signo de "TE SIGUE" al lado de su nombre.

—No es un sueño, oh cielos no es un sueño —Harry balbuceó respirando lentamente, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Gemma se acercó a ver lo que traía a su hermano tan conmocionado y al ver su pantalla de celular su boca se abrió en shock.

—¡¿Louis te sigue en serio?!

Harry intentó responder pero ya que sus hipidos ahogaban su voz sólo asintió como pudo con la cabeza.

—Llamaré a Liam —dijo Anne yendo hacia el teléfono.

Gemma rodó los ojos con diversión al ver a su hermano. —Ya calmate hombre, eres peor que una chica.

Él no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose bolita en el sofá temblando y llorando como para decirle algo. Su segundo mayor sueño se había cumplido, y el pobre no sabía como seguía viviendo.

 

* * *

 

_@Harry_Styles: QUDD ESTA SPDANDO_

_@Harry_Styles: WSTOY LOROSNDO UERZ LOUDI_

_@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson TE AMO GRSACIAS GTACIAS GEASCIAS GRASCIAS OMG NO PUEFO RESPIRAR_

_@Harry_Styles: NO REDPIRO LED JUROC WUR BO EFPURO LOSUID ME SIFUO DYUA_

Louis rió al leer los tweets del chico, había esperado dos horas para ver su reacción y lo había valido.

"¿Debería escribirle?", pensó. No, no debía.

Primero, porque el pobre seguro realmente estaba a punto de convulsionar. Segundo, Louis en serio tendría problemas con la agencia si se ponía a platicar con un fan, él respondía algunos dms si, pero no podía ser un mensaje muy personal. Al menos no como el que quería mandarle a Harry.

Suspiró frustrado, realmente le gustaría hablar con Harry. Para su suerte su celular vibró en ese momento por un nuevo mensaje, y si, era de él.

 

> Mensajes directos con Hazz

Hazz: Me etsoy muriedno en erse momnto.

Hazz: Dimne qie no es jn suñeo ay cielos apenad puedo ecribisr birn esyoy tenblamdo mucgo aub

Hazz: no puedo creesrlo te aml te amo te aml tr amo tsnto

Hazz: edtoy llorzmdo furete defde have meadia jora

Hazz: mi major anigo ha benido y no ahuanto a comtarle ong

Hazz: *ong

Hazz: *omg edtupizo teclado

Hazz: a quieb le importa ni lees esto pero qjero pensar qur si

Hazz: te amo Luois te amo femasiado esto me hizo la vida

 

El castaño sonrió con ternura. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle ver al chico que lo estaba notando, pero no podía ¿o si?

 

* * *

 

 

—Aún no puedo creerlo, esto es lo mejor —. Liam miraba emocionado el celular de Harry mientras el rizado rodaba felizmente en su cama. Había llegado a su casa hace pocos minutos y aún estaba shockeado.

—Este. Es. El. Mejor. Dia. De. Mi. Vida. -.

—¡Louis twitteó!

Harry se levantó instantáneamente a ver. —¿Esta en línea? ¿Que puso? ¿Siguió a alguien más? ¿Es algo importante?

—Uhm, no lo sé, es raro.

El rizado se acercó a mirar la pantalla y frunció el ceño al ver el tweet.

 

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Fue divertido verte feliz. O leerte, mejor dicho._

 

—¿Eso que significa?

—Yo que sé —Liam se encogió de hombros—. Es como una indirecta.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. —Seguro es para esa Eleanor. Ugh, que fastidio.

—¿Y si te vio en su timeline y lo puso por eso? —. Harry miró al chico alzando una ceja —. Puede ser ¿no?

—No tengo tanta suerte. Igual nada me arruina este día, tengo el follow de Louis, es sencillamente perfecto, amo mi vida —suspiró con una sonrisa boba.

—Lo se, felicidades Hazz. Ojalá a mi Zayn me siga pronto ya que estamos.

—Zayn te seguirá lo sé, sólo no te rindas y además, cuando vengan en tres meses podremos conocerlos.

—Cierto —concordó el mayor levantándose—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ricitos.

—No me digas así —se quejó Harry —  Tú... cabello lacio... olvidalo.

Liam rodó los ojos y se fue dejándolo solo admirando su celular. Claro que Harry seguía sin creerse que Louis lo había seguido, no lo iba a superar nunca. Volvió a estirarse en su cama para rodar y soltar risitas. Parecía una adolescente enamorada cuando el chico que le gusta le manda un mensaje, y eso no estaba tan lejos de como se sentía Harry a decir verdad. Louis, el chico de ojos azules del que estaba totalmente enamorado desde el momento en que lo vio hace tres años, el que era su todo prácticamente, lo había seguido en twitter, había notado su existencia al menos por una milésima de segundo, nada podía ser mejor.

 


	4. Indirectas

Louis se estiró en su cama y suspiró, ese día tenía ensayo con los chicos en el estudio, una presentación en un programa nocturno y además debía sacar a Eleanor a un café, de sólo pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer se sentía cansado.

-Joven Tomlinson, el desayuno está listo, el joven Malik y el joven Horan ya están abajo -oyó la voz de la mucama desde afuera de su habitación y soltó un gimoteo por lo bajo.

-Solo tomaré un café por el camino, Nancy.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, gracias -contestó cansado, mirando tristemente la hora en su celular que le indicaba que le estaba haciendo tarde.

Justo antes de que deje el celular para levantarse, este vibró por una notificación de Twitter. Harry había twitteado algo. Sí, le había activado las notificaciones.

 

_@Harry_Styles: Lo único que pido en la vida es llegar un lunes y encontrar la escuela incendiándose, no es mucho pedir ¿verdad?_

 

Louis sonrió de lado y fue a ver los dms del chico, seguro le había escrito algo como todos los días. Y sí, le había acertado.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Hazz

Hazz: Buenos días solcito! ¿Dormiste bien? Hoy tienes mucho que hacer, así que espero lo hayas hecho.

Hazz: ¿Ya desayunaste? Espero que si, si no comes a tus horas te dará algo, yyyy estaria necesitando hablar con tu mucama para decirle que alimente más, ya no veo tu pancita EXTRAÑO TU PANCITA.

Hazz: ugh, parezco tu madre, no debería ser así.... pero me preocupas Lou, si te enfermas no se que haré para relajarme.

Hazz: porque quisiera cuidarte y ver que estés bien, pero no puedo. Así que al menos verte bien me tranquiliza.

Hazz: Bueno, debo estar en clase o me gritaran de nuevo :( te escribo luego bebé ! Suerte hoy en el estudio x

Una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en el rostro del ojiazul, siempre recibía millones de dms de fans diciéndole cosas lindas, pero había algo en la manera en que Harry le hablaba que era especial. Le parecía dulce, y algo divertido también.

Así que haciendo caso de lo que le había escrito, bajó rápidamente a la sala.

Nancy se mostró gratamente sorprendida al ver a Louis desayunar y comer incluso más que los otros chicos.

-Creí que tomaría un café por el camino joven Louis.

-Cambié de opinión, no quiero enfermarme o esas cosas -. La mujer le dio una mirada extraña y él sonrió con inocencia para seguir comiendo.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Liam corría hacia su amigo que caminaba lentamente a lo lejos, sabía que lo oía pero no volteaba.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó llegando junto a él pero el menor volvió la cara evitando mirarlo.

-Si, ya vámonos -Harry murmuró escondiendo su gesto.

El rostro de Liam se contrajo y con su mano tomó la barbilla de Harry girándola con suavidad.

-Oh Hazz -susurró al ver su nariz con rastros de sangre y su labio inferior lastimado. -¿Que pasó?

-Aiden me golpeó. Olvidé salir rápido de los baños... fue mi culpa, si yo-

-No fue tu culpa Harry, él solo busca cualquier oportunidad para hacerte daño, eso no es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es ¿vale? -él le interrumpió acariciando suavemente su rostro -. Soy un pésimo amigo, no puedo cuidarte bien.

-Él te golpearía de todas formas, no quiero que te dañe.

-Prefiero que me pegue a mí, tú eres más frágil, no quiero que te haga nada.

-No siempre puedes estar al pendiente de mí, yo debo aprender a cuidarme solo -refutó Harry forzando una sonrisa-. Estoy bien, de veras, sólo vámonos por favor.

-Sabes que en cualquier cosa, si te sientes mal o lo que sea...

-Todo está bien, descuida ¿si? -Harry le cortó y el mayor suspiró entendiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada más del asunto.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa de Harry. No dijeron nada más, sólo un "adiós" y "hablamos luego".

Era lo típico que pasaba cada vez que Harry era golpeado, él quería quedarse solo e intentaba hacerle creer al castaño que no importaba. Liam sabía que no era así, pero no podía forzar a Harry a liberar esa tristeza que sabía que guardaba dentro. Él era alguien muy reservado con ese tema, no le gustaba verse más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

Afortunadamente no había nadie en casa todavía, su madre y su hermana estaban trabajando, así que no tenía que preocuparse por tapar su herida. Se lavó la cara, se curó el labio y comió en silencio.

Fue solo cuando se encontró en su habitación que se desahogó. Se acostó boca abajo en su cama y comenzó a llorar, sin hacer mucho ruido, solo dejando salir su frustración.

 

* * *

 

-Listo chicos, estuvo fantástico -. Louis, Zayn y Niall suspiraron aliviados. Al fin habían terminado sus ensayos y lo único que querían era descansar un poco.

Louis se sentó en uno de los sillones revisando su twitter, esperaba que Harry le haya escrito algo, de alguna manera le ponía de buen humor leer sus mensajes.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Hazz

Hazz: ¿Ya terminaste el ensayo Lou? Seguro estarás cansado, yo igual lo estoy.

Hazz: Odio no poder tener sólo días buenos al menos una semana, siempre que me ocurre algo bueno algo pasa para volver a echarlo todo a perder.

Hazz: ¿por qué me odian todos eh? Sé que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo, ni la más atractiva, de hecho todo lo contrario. Pero ¿por qué tienen que hacer de mi existencia algo tan tedioso?

Hazz: soy muy torpe, ya lo sé, sé que por eso él y sus amigos sólo buscan un motivo para molestarme.

Hazz: intento que piensen que no es así, pero soy tan... ¿débil? ¿estúpido? No tengo idea de como llamarlo, pero yo no puedo golpearlos, y sus insultos si me hieren, con suerte puedo aguantarme para poder llorar sin que nadie me vea. Patético ¿no crees?

Hazz: Pero no quiero que mamá o Gems se den cuenta, no quiero que Liam vea que me afecta. Ya causo muchos problemas por mi, ya me detesto yo, hacerme ver cómo una víctima y tener que ver miradas de lástima sobre mi es algo que no aguantaría... odio la lástima, ya me odio lo suficiente por saber que soy débil como para que más personas lo vean.

Hazz: Sólo... sólo odio esto, si desapareciera, realmente... sólo mamá, Gemma y Liam podrían echarme de menos, o quizá no. Yo no extrañaría a alguien como yo.

Hazz: Te debo mucho ¿sabes? A ti, a los chicos. Cuando oigo sus canciones me siento mejor, como si me dijeran que cosas bonitas pasarán luego, como si verlos y escucharlos me distrajera de lo feo que pasa en mi vida y me centrara sólo en que ustedes estén felices, y eso me hace feliz.

Hazz: Saber que hay alguien tan maravilloso como tú alegra mi existencia. Tú eres mi pedacito de cielo en el infierno que es mi vida. Son mis héroes, eres mi héroe.

Hazz: por eso te amo tanto, por eso necesito abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que iluminas mis días. Eres lo más bonito que tengo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

 

Louis no dijo nada, su voz se sentía apagada de repente. Una mezcla de impotencia, tristeza y alegría lo había llenado al leer esos mensajes, no podía hacer nada por Harry, ni siquiera sabía de verdad todo lo que le pasaba, pero saber que él era lo que lo hacia sonreír y ver todo con algo más de optimismo lo alegraba de una manera indescriptible.

"Tú eres mi pedacito de cielo en el infierno de mi vida", sintió algo dentro de su corazón encenderse al recordar esas palabras. Tenía ganas de abrazar a Harry, decirle lo valioso que era y muchas cosas más, pero como no podía hizo lo que estaba a su alcance.

 

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Lo sé, y tú eres demasiado bueno y dulce para este mundo, deberías saberlo también._

 


	5. Brillante

>Mensajes directos con Hazz

Hazz: Estoy peleando con unas chicas, que odiosas están

Hazz: Aunque es tu culpa, ¿por que rayos pusiste ese tweet? >:( sabes todas las veces que tuve que rodar los ojos con tweets como...

Hazz: "aw elounor" "que lindo es Lou dedicándole tweets a Eli" "Elounor goals" >:(

Hazz: Dicen que no soy un verdadero fan por no apoyar su relación' y que me saquen del fandom... SAQUENME ESTAAAAAAA no es mi culpa que la deteste

Hazz: ella no me gusta! Además se nota a kilómetros que no la quieres, en serio :( cuando veo sus fotos lo veo.

Hazz: cuando estas con ella tu sonrisa no es de felicidad, lo sé.

Hazz: anywaaaay espero te estés divirtiendo :) yo estoy aburrido así que hice unas galletas.

Hazz: y hablando de eSO MIS GALLETAS

Hazz: AGHHHH VOLVERE PRONTO

 

-¿Louis? ¿Estas escuchándome? -. Louis volvió la cabeza a mirar a Eleanor, ambos estaban en un Starbucks de la ciudad en una "cita".

-Si.

-Le prestas más atención a tu celular que a mí -dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-No, lo siento ¿que decías?

-Te decía si podías hablar con Richard para aplazar la salida del viernes al sábado, es el cumpleaños de Max.

-Si, claro.

Louis respondió monótonamente y volvió la vista a teléfono, reprimiendo una sonrisa al leer los mensajes de Harry.

 

Hazz: se quemaron la mitad de las galletas :(

Hazz envió una foto

Hazz: se ven terribles :( , me van a gritar

 

-Bueno dime ya, ¿quien es? - Eleanor le interrumpió haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y se pasó a sentar a su lado.

-¿De que hablas? -. Louis se hizo el desentendido.

-Estás soltando risitas como estúpido mirando tu teléfono desde que llegamos ¿conociste a alguien?

-¿Qué? No.

-Anda dime, nos conocemos hace dos años, confía en mí, no le diré a nadie.

El castaño negó, guardando su celular en su bolsillo, si iba a tener que contarle a alguien acerca de Harry, definitivamente esa persona no iba a ser Eleanor. -Sólo veo los dms de un fan.

-Bueno ya -Eleanor se rindió -. Si no quieres decirme bien.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Y que tanto te interesaban los dms de la chica?

-Es un chico -corrigió -. Es gracioso leerlo, sólo eso.

-Oh -ella lo miró aguantando una risita -. Que suerte de ese chico que su ídolo guste de él.

Louis entrecerró los ojos molesto. -Estás loca, no me gusta.

-Lo que digas.

-Ni siquiera le he contestado un mensaje.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! -. Eleanor exclamó incrédula -. ¿Por qué?

-Porque... ¡Ay no sé!

-¿Ni uno solo?

-No.

-¿Ni por fake?

-Tampoc... ¿Que dijiste?

-Duh, tontito -dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza-. Crea una cuenta alterna y hablale por ahí.

Louis abrió ligeramente la boca. No sabía cómo había terminado contándole a Eleanor acerca de Harry, pero sin duda, ahora iba a contarle cosas más seguido.

-Eleanor... ¡eso es brillante! -exclamó abrazando efusivamente a la castaña-. Te he subestimado todo este tiempo.

-Si, si, ya sueltame -ella se quejó apartándolo.

Un flash los iluminó de repente y ambos voltearon a ver al fotógrafo que rondaba cerca, este sólo les guiñó el ojo y les alzó el pulgar. Este era buen material para parecer reales.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry se encontraba en su cama revisando su twitter, estaba aburrido y algo de mal humor luego de ver las fotos de Louis y Eleanor sonrientes y abrazados en un Starbucks. Lo peor era que cuando vio a Louis, él tenía sonrisa de verdad. Ouch.

Bufó con algo de fastidio y decidió bloquear su teléfono para bajar a ver televisión, pero antes de eso su pantalla se iluminó mostrándole tres nuevas notificaciones.

Tienes un nuevo seguidor.

 

_@17blacknjh: follow back?_

_@17blacknjh: Amo tu cuenta !!_

 

Harry rió por la aparente desesperación del chico. Le dio click a su cuenta y le dio al botón de seguir, no tenía muchos tweets ni seguidores todavía, pero tenía un bonito layout de Niall así que decidió que le caía bien.

 

_@Harry_Styles: followed ❤_

 

Cerró la aplicación y antes de bloquear su teléfono, le volvieron a aparecer otras dos notificaciones y un mensaje.

 

_@17blacknjh ha marcado como favorito tu tweet._

_@17blacknjh ha retwitteado tu tweet._

 

"Creo que nos llevaremos bien", pensó sonriente y se dirigió a sus dms para responderle.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

w: Heyy

hazz: Holaa

w: esto... quería preguntarte, me pasas la imagen de tu icon ?

hazz: Uhm, claro, ahí te la paso

w: graciasss,, me gusta como combinas tus fotos en tu perfil, se ve lindo

hazz: en serio? gracias ;)

w: de nada jajsja, ¿como te llamas?

hazz: Me llamo Harry, pero puedes decirme Hazz si quieres, y tu?

w: will

hazz: me caes bien will

w: tú a mi igual, leí los tweets que pusiste de Louis y su voz perfecta y te amé.

hazz: jajajja, es que es verdad, su voz es perfecta me enoja que no la aprecien :(

w: aww, si, se como se siente eso

hazz: ya lo creo, te debe molestar cuando dejan de lado a Niall ¿verdad?

w.: Niall?

w: oH SI, me molesta muuucho porque niall es mi todo, y lo amo y esas cosas

hazz: Jaja yo igual lo amo, es la cosita más linda del mundo

 

Louis frunció la nariz ligeramente ante esa respuesta. Harry amaba a Niall también, era obvio, Harry amaba One Direction, Harry iba a ser dulce con todos, no sólo con él, ¿le enviaría dms también a Zayn o Niall? Lo más probable era que sí, y Louis no sabía por qué pensar eso le bajaba el ánimo.

 

>Mensajes Directos con hazz

w: Si.

hazz: ¿y desde hace cuánto eres fan de los chicos?

w: uhmm casi como dos años, y tú?

hazz: Yo desde hace casi tres años, al principio no me llamaron la atención, pero cuando vi a Louis fue como "wow, necesito saber quién es el chico de los ojos hermosos", desde ahí es mi favorito.

 

Una sonrisa se formó inevitablemente en el rostro del castaño. Harry pensaba que sus ojos eran hermosos, más hermosos que los de Zayn y Niall ¿que era mejor que eso?

 

w: awww en serio?

hazz: siiii

w: que tierno, si fuera Louis gritaría

hazz: jajajajs si él leyera todo lo que le digo seguro me bloquea, soy demasiado cursi, histérico y sobreprotector con él

w: nah, estoy seguro de que él te amaría si supiera lo mucho que te preocupas por él

hazz: Me encantaría que si, se lo digo siempre por dm, pero que importa si nunca me responde ni me leerá

w: bueno... quizá te lee, quien sabe, puede ser que sí.

hazz: cierto, agh necesito un signo de visto aquí, con sólo un visto de Louis moriría feliz... aunque me deprimiría pensar que me ignoró :(

w: oh :( , claro que no, seguro él tendría sus razones para hacerlo, sabes que él ama interactuar con sus fans

hazz: Quizá... igual le tomaría una foto a su visto, la imprimiría y pegaría mil copias en toda mi habitación sip

w: ay ternurita

hazz: deja de decir eso, me sonrojas

w: me encantaría ver eso ;)

hazz: bastaaaa,,, jaja

w: bien bien,, igual lo eres

hazz: aw, bueno, me llaman a cenar, hablamos luego will x

w: claro, adiós Harry :)

Louis sonrió ante la pantalla, lo había logrado, había podido hablar libremente con Harry, y vaya que había disfrutado eso, y definitivamente lo haría muy seguido.

 


	6. Perdido

Harry acomodó sus mantas encima de él nuevamente, tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas reproduciendo una película en un lado de su pantalla, y en el otro su página de tweetdeck en donde iba dándose free follows a sí mismo, usualmente le daba pereza hacerlo, pero era viernes y no tenía algo mejor que hacer.

Bien, no era un secreto que era chico solitario, pero además de ello, salir de su casa lo ponía sumamente nervioso e incómodo, a duras penas podía resistir estar en la escuela, le resultaba mucho más agradable quedarse en su cuarto, seguro y tranquilo, que salir a algún lugar (a menos que sea la casa de Liam, entonces podía hacer una excepción), no importaba si su madre le decía que no era sano vivir así, él estaba cómodo y no pensaba cambiar esa rutina.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Louis Tomlinson

Hazz: hola Lou, ya llegaste a casa?

Hazz: espero que estés mejor, cariño, oí que te resfriaste :( espero que te hayan cuidado bien.

Hazz: Odio que te enfermes, más aún cuando yo no puedo hacer nada por cuidarte :(

Hazz: tú sacas mi instinto protector, me dan ganas de meterte en una cajita de cristal para que nadie te haga daño.

Hazz: Aunque eso se me quita un poco te enfadas y pones en su lugar a las personas ¿como puedes ser tierno y dulce y a la vez saber cerrarle la boca a alguien tan bien?

Hazz: ¿ves por qué te amo tanto? tu personalidad es simplemente perfecta.

 

Las mejillas de Louis no podían haber estado más rojas en ese momento, volvió a leer los mensajes de Harry, y su sonrisa boba no podía agrandarse más.

Se había encariñado muy rápido con él sin darse cuenta, tanto que cada diez minutos sacaba su celular para revisar sus mensajes y suspiraba frustrado si no encontraba nada nuevo. Pero no porque le gustase o algo así, no, a él sólo le agradaba la forma tan bonita en que le hablaba.

Quiso dar un vistazo por su cuenta un rato, vio que había cambiado su foto de perfil a una suya, en un photoshoot de un año atrás, cuando tenía 17.

Se preguntó si alguna vez Harry pondría una foto de él, pero seguramente no, su cuenta era puramente de ellos.

 

_"Todo de mí, ama todo de Louis. Mi mundo entero me siguió el 22/11."_

 

Sonrió nuevamente al leer su bio. Pero su expresión se cayó segundos después al leer los últimos tweets del muchacho.

 

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles tú me amas, admitelo._

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis No, te detesto con todo mi ser,,.. aunque amo tu nuevo user_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles ay yo igual, viste que me quedó bonito?_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis yup, no como el mío, Harry Styles, eww, parezco cuenta personal y aburrida :(_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles oh cállate, tu user es perfecto bebé, no todos tienen un nombre tan lindo como tú._

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis me dijiste bebé aws_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles: porque eres un bebé chiquito bonito tierno y suavecito_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis shh luke me sonrojas, pareces mi novio_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles: menos mal no tienes uno, no podría mimarte tanto si no :(_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis no me lo recuerdes,, el único amor de mi vida esta en Londres :( algún día vendrá por mí, verdad Lou? @Louis_Tomlinson di que sí, imbécil_

 

Louis realmente se tuvo que morder el dedo para no teclear una respuesta, sus ganas meterse en esa conversación aumentaban cada que actualizaba la página, y ver el cariño con la que ese chico trataba a Harry sólo le provocaba más ansiedad. ¿Por qué Harry dejaba que le coquetee? Porque eso estaba haciendo, lo sabía.

 

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles el amor de mi vida también esta en Londres,,, ejemmm @NiallOfficial cof cof_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis ja ja, nunca te va a pasar, te quedaras solito esperando_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles NO TE BURLES QUE ESTÁS IGUAL QUE YO, STYLES,,,, yy quien te dice que me quedaré solo? mi atención se puede fijar en más personas aparte de Niall ;)_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis jajsja no te la creo, no te gusta nadie más aparte de él desde que te creaste esta cuenta_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles ah si? quien dice que no?_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis te gusta alguien y no me dijiste? :o QUIEN_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles Shhh, de eso iba a... hablarte, ven te digo por privado._

 

Louis se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca. Ese no era Liam, estaba seguro. Él dijo que el amor de su vida era Niall, y el favorito de Liam era Zayn, así que era imposible que sea él.

Pero quien sea quien sea, ese muchacho era cercano a Harry, y Louis podía apostar lo que fuera a que la persona que dijo que le gustaba era Harry, y seguro en ese mismo momento se lo estaba diciendo y pidiéndole que sea su novio y Harry seguramente estaba saltando de felicidad diciéndole que sí. Bien, quizá estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitarlo.

De todas formas nunca lo sabría, no podía preguntárselo... o quizás si.

 

* * *

 

Harry estaba viendo una película en su cuarto, no prestaba atención realmente, no le importaba, pero no quería entrar a twitter por ahora. Se sentía de lo peor, saber que había puesto triste a alguien querido para él le dolía, y mucho.

 

_> Mensajes Directos con Luke_

_Luke: Siento decírtelo así por así, pero llevo mucho queriendo hacerlo y no sé... no se como decírtelo sin parecer estúpido._

_Luke: Hazz, tu eres tan dulce, tan tierno... eres un maldito ángel y no puedo evitar emocionarme cada que me llega un mensaje tuyo._

_Luke: Siempre estoy pensando en ti, con sólo una vez que me hables, el día ya valió la pena para mí._

_Luke: y no sabes cuánto agradezco haber podido encontrarte entre tantas cuentas aquí, eres de las mejores personas que he conocido, me gustas, Harry, mucho._

_Hazz: Eso es lo más lindo que me hayan dicho_

_Hazz: no sé que decir_

_Luke: Está bien si no sientes lo mismo ¿sabes? pero necesitaba decírtelo... no me dejes de hablar ¿si? moriría de vergüenza si lo haces (y te extrañaría mucho)_

_Hazz: Oh luke, no lo haría! :( yo te quiero mucho, pero sólo..._

_Luke: sólo que no te gusto ¿cierto?_

_Hazz: Lo siento..._

 

Reprimió una mueca de tristeza al recordar esa conversación. Luke había sido su otro mejor amigo desde que lo conoció hacía más de un año en Twitter, aunque le dijo que no importaba y sólo quería verlo feliz, Harry sabía que era mentira porque ¿quién es realmente sincero al decir esas palabras?

-Soy una persona terrible -murmuró con la voz apagada.

Su celular vibró por un nuevo mensaje, y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie decidió abrirlo.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

w: Hola Hazzzz

Hazz: Holaa

w: como estas? Todo bien?

Hazz: Creo.

w: Que ocurre? :( estas enojado?

Hazz: No, no eres tú... es sólo que estoy algo... mal, es todo.

w: por que?

Hazz: Pues... Pasaron algunas cosas.

w: oh... si quieres puedes decirme, o... si no quieres...

Hazz: es que... mi mejor amigo de twitter me dijo que le gusto.

w: ah si? genial :))

Hazz: No es genial, es que... él no me gusta, y siento mal por hacerlo sentir mal :(

w: ouh, eso siempre es un problema

Hazz: lo sé,... dijo cosas realmente lindas, fue tan tierno... nadie nunca me había dicho nada tan lindo.

Hazz: Por un momento pensé en decirle que sí,.. pero no, no quiero lastimarlo.

W: espera, él te gusta?

Hazz: No lo sé, creo que no pero... estoy confundido :(

 

Louis aspiró lentamente el aire tratando de calmarse para no decirle nada raro a Harry. ¿Confundido? ¿Como se puede estar confundido?

 

w: pero tú... amas a Louis

Hazz: si, obviamente, pero Louis es un imposible, yo jamás tendría oportunidad con él, no puedo dejar ir todo sólo por un sueño irreal.

w: si... Te entiendo.

Hazz: Igual no diré nada, soy terrible para todo esto de los sentimientos

w: seguro que es una confusión.

Hazz: quizás, tú alguna vez te has sentido confundido acerca de si alguien te gusta o no?

w: No me había pasado hasta... hace algunas semanas

Hazz: de verdad? cuenta, cuenta :o

 

"Soy un idiota" Louis pensó para sí mismo ¿Por qué le importaba de todos modos lo que pasaba con Harry y su amigo ese? Debería darle igual. Pero no quería imaginar al chico siendo dulce con alguien que... no sea él. Era absurdo. Harry no le gustaba, sólo había leído sus mensajes, sólo eso y eso le atraía... No, no le atraía, no le interesaba, no, no y no. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le inquietaba tanto Luke?

Apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas y tiró del pelo. Harry estaba colándose su corazón, estaba cayendo inevitablemente por su encanto. "Estas perdido, demasiado" fue lo primero que salió de su mente, y era sólo el principio.

 


	7. Amigos

-¿Harry?

Liam se metió en el baño de chicas finalmente, buscando a su amigo con los ojos. Le había dicho que lo esperara afuera de la escuela, pero cuando salió, no había encontrado a nadie más que Aiden con su grupo de amigos en los alrededores.

-Hazz, ¿donde te escondiste ahora?

-¿Liam? -. La voz temblorosa preguntó muchacho desde adentro de un cubículo. Abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando su cabecita rizada y suspiró de alivio al ver al ojimiel.

-Gracias al cielo eres tú.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿por qué te escondiste?

-Ellos estaban afuera, cuando me vieron intentaron seguirme, así que me escondí aquí hasta que se vayan ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Eres el único que se escondería en el baño de chicas.

-¿Qué querías que haga? Es el único lugar en donde Aiden no se atrevería a entrar.

-Bueno ya está, vámonos antes de que nos vean.

Harry asintió, y saliendo del cubículo siguió a Liam hacia los pasillos, pero ni bien lo hicieron se quedaron congelados al toparse de frente con Aiden y sus dos amigos, recostados en los casilleros, mirándolos con una sonrisa que les erizó la piel.

-Wow, sabía que eran unos maricas, pero no creí que sean tan sucios para meterse a follar al baño de chicas -se burló el más grande de ellos.

Liam no respondió, sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios sólo los metería en problemas, así que tomó del brazo a Harry y empezó a jalar de él para escapar de ahí, pero los muchachos tenían otros planes para ellos al parecer.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -el chico alto lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo acorraló frente a un casillero.

-No creas que te salvaste, tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo -. Aiden se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, y jalando de su suéter bruscamente lo separó de Liam.

Los ojos verdes del menor rápidamente se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas al prever lo que le esperaba. Iba a tener que esconder más moratones ahora.

-¿La princesa ya quiere llorar? -el tercer chico se burló -. Ni siquiera te hacen nada aún.

-Llora cuando te haga esto -. Aiden bramó, asestando un puñetazo a su estómago, haciéndolo al suelo chillando de dolor.

Liam se desesperó, y librándose ágilmente del muchacho que lo sostenía, empujó a Aiden lejos del su amigo y se inclinó para levantarlo.

-No te atreviste.

Los amigos de Aiden lo fulminaron con la mirada, y sujetándolo con rudeza, lanzaron su cuerpo contra los casilleros.

-¡No lo lastimen! -gritó Harry con desesperación.

Aiden, por su parte, se colocó encima de él, para mantenerlo en el suelo. -Como tu amiguito no quiere ver que nos divertimos contigo, ve tú como nos divertimos con él.

Los ojos del pequeño se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, de impotencia esta vez, estaba viendo como golpeaban horriblemente a su mejor amigo hasta hacerlo sangrar y no podía hacer nada. No había nadie que lo ayudara, nadie que los defendiera, nadie que viera, todo era tan injusto.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Louis? ¿En que piensas?

El mencionado se giró, sonriente, a ver a Eleanor, que lo miraba curiosa y con una expresión sugestiva, seguro ya se lo imaginaba. Había estado hablando con Harry con su cuenta falsa durante las últimas dos semanas y su buen humor era más que notorio.

-En cosas... bonitas -respondió, haciéndole un gesto de silencio para que no diga nada más que lo delate.

Niall los miraba con el ceño fruncido, ver a Louis y a Eleanor hablando con obvia complicidad era demasiado extraño para ser verdad, y de cierto modo le molestaba que ella supiera algo de Louis que él, siendo su mejor amigo, no sepa.

-¿Y ustedes que se traen? -preguntó, finalmente, sin soportar seguir viéndolos así.

-Nad..-.

-A Louis le gusta un chico -soltó la castaña rápidamente recibiendo un codazo por parte del ojiazul.

-Gracias Eleanor -él respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Un chico? ¿Que chico? -. Zayn entró a la sala, con una lata de cerveza en la mano y los miró esperando respuesta -. ¿Y bien? Hablen, yo también quiero saber, ya nunca me cuentan nada -se quejó formando un puchero.

-Bueno, querido Zayn, resulta que a nuestro querido amigo Louis le gusta un chico y decidió contarle a su barba antes que a nosotros, sus mejores amigos -. Zayn y Niall miraron con falsa indignación a su amigo, que ya tenía las mejillas rojas, y levantaron las cejas expectantes.

-A ver, se calman -el castaño habló, tomando compostura-. Primero, Eleanor me sacó la información, no se la dije porque sí. Segundo, no me gusta el chico ¿bien?

Eleanor puso su mejor cara de ironía. -No claro que no, solo te agrada mucho y por eso te emocionas con cada mensaje que te envía, te creaste un fake para hablarle, te sonrojas cuando lo mencionan, lo celas, lo stalkeas...

-Ya basta -Louis le lanzó un cojín a la cara, callándola.

-¿Entonces si te gusta el chico o no? No me mientas Tomlinson -. Niall se acercó a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Eh... uhm... -. Louis titubeó, no podía seguir negando lo evidente y menos con los azulejos de Niall observándolo así, nunca podía mentirle a Niall cuando se ponía así -. De acuerdo, sí, me gusta mucho, es el chico más adorable y dulce que haya conocido y suelo pensar en él todo el día ¿eso querían saber?

Niall sonrió triunfante. -Si, eso quería saber.

-Vaya, sí que te gusta ese chico, nunca habías hablado así de alguien -. Zayn se sentó en el sofá, tomando otro sorbo de su lata -. ¿Quién es?

Louis se tensó, sabía que la respuesta no les iba a venir del todo bien. -Es... uno de nuestros fans.

Las caras de Zayn y Niall realmente fueron de película al oír aquello. Eso era malo, Louis lo sabía, y aunque intentaron convencerlo de que debía olvidarse del muchachito y desechar sus ilusiones o todo sería demasiado complicado, no cedió. Estaba dispuesto a intentar algo real por primera vez, pasara lo que pasara, ellos podrían estar bien, no podría ser tan malo después de todo ¿verdad?

 

* * *

 

 

-Ya, Harry, tranquilo -. Liam acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su amigo intentando tranquilizarlo, Harry tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello del mayor mientras lloraba.

Luego de la golpiza que le dieron los amigos de Aiden a Liam, ambos se incorporaron a duras penas para ir a la casa del menor, que era la que les quedaba más cerca. No había nadie, como siempre, así que Harry había podido curar las heridas de Liam tranquilamente sin que nadie ponga el grito en el cielo. Liam tenía lastimado el ojo derecho y el labio inferior partido, su nariz no estaba tan mal afortunadamente. Pero aunque no era tan grave, Harry no podía evitar quebrarse al ver al castaño malherido por su causa.

-To-Todo es mi culpa... l-lo siento tanto L-Liam -sollozó-. De-Debí dejar que me golpearan, soy un...-.

-Harry basta -Liam lo interrumpió -, estoy bien ¿si? Nada de esto es tu culpa, es culpa de ellos por ser unos imbéciles que no tienen nada mejor con que llenar su vida.

-Pero te golpearon y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte. No me perdono, no, es...-.

-Yo no me perdono el hecho de que hasta ahora no he hecho nada por defenderte de ellos -él lo cortó, y dejando escapar un largo suspiro envolvió al menor en sus brazos -. Tienes que decirle a Anne ¿bien?

-No puedo, se preocuparía en vano. De todas formas, aún si lograra que los expulsen, ellos seguirían molestándome.

Liam suspiró, odiaba que Harry tuviera razón. Pero no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, claro que no.

-Bien, pero esto no se termina así, lo pagarán créeme -dijo levantándose del sofá -. Hasta entonces recibiré todas las golpizas que hagan falta para que no te hagan daño -Harry quiso decir algo, pero Liam lo calló levantando su dedo índice al frente -. Sin "peros" ricitos, ahora me debo ir o mi mamá empezará a desesperarse.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -. Harry acompañó a Liam a la salida y se despidió de él, pidiéndole perdón por milésima vez por lo ocurrido. Nada de lo que el castaño pueda decir iba a quitar la culpa de él, y eso lo sabían ambos.

«Odio mi vida», pensó para sí mismo, y como hacía cada vez que se sentía miserable tomó su celular para abrir su Twitter y olvidarse de sus problemas por unas horas.

Para su mala suerte no había pasado mucho con sus chicos, no más que unas fotos de Niall en un restaurante, y Eleanor al parecer estaba en la casa de ellos, pasando tiempo con su "novio". Vio sus notificaciones, tampoco había nada muy interesante, pero tenía un nuevo mensaje, y sonrió al ver que era de Will. Ambos se habían vuelto algo más cercanos los últimos días, y de alguna extraña manera ya le había tomado suficiente confianza a ese chico como para decirle sus manías más vergonzosas sin cambiar un detalle.

 

> Mensajes directos con w

w: hola Hazzz

harry: hola wiiill, recién entro, me perdí de algo?

w: nada importante, pero... te puedo preguntar algo?

harry: claro

w: que harías si te gustara alguien... pero estar con esa persona significara aguantar muchas complicaciones? eso te desalentaría?

harry: pues... creo que toda buena historia de amor tiene complicaciones, y sólo los valientes las enfrentan para poder tener su final feliz, si yo quisiera un final feliz con esa persona soportaría lo que fuera por ella.

w: wow, eso es lo que siempre creí y nunca supe explicar con palabras, gracias !!

harry: jaja de nada, por qué la pregunta? te gusta alguien? :@

w: quizás sí, quizás no...

w: ha, mentira, sólo.. uh... veía una película y tuve esa duda y quería saber qué opinabas,, pero como sea... ¿que tal te fue hoy?

harry: ay no te creo ni media palabra, te tendré que sacar info luego,, y pues... mejor no hablamos de eso

w: por que? :( paso algo malo?

harry: algo así...

w: sabes que puedes decirme si quieres, Hazz, estoy aquí para ti, y si no, puedo distraerte para que no pienses :)

 

Harry suspiró, él no solía hablar de cómo se sentía con nadie, solo a Louis claro, pero era imposible que él vea sus mensajes. Sin embargo... había algo en Will que lo hacía sentir cómodo y seguro.

 

harry: Okay...

 

Louis se quedó observando la respuesta un largo rato, ¿Harry le iba a contar o solo era un sinónimo de "okay, se que puedo contar contigo, así que algún día te diré"? No lo sabía, pero a cada segundo que pasaba sin obtener otra respuesta por parte del chico su ansiedad crecía. Recordó entonces aquella vez que Harry le había contado sus frustraciones, no había dicho exactamente qué pero llegó a conmoverlo en sobremanera.

Justo cuando se decidió a teclear alguna respuesta le llegaron varios mensajes seguidos.

 

> Mensajes Directos con harry

harry: Hay un chico en la escuela que me molesta mucho, se llama Aiden, él y sus amigos siempre están insultándome, empujándome y golpeándome. Hoy golpearon a Liam por querer defenderme y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

harry: Me odié por eso, me sigo odiando porque al parecer lo único que hago en el mundo es darle problemas a las personas que quiero.

harry: Mi madre y Gems tienen que trabajar todo el día para cubrir los gastos y yo... no puedo hacer nada por ellas, porque desde que descubrieron que me lesionaba hace dos años me tratan como si fuera un pajarito herido al que no se le debe dejar hacer nada más que resguardarse en casa.

harry: y ojalá así estuviera seguro de todo lo demás, pero lamentablemente no y ellas no se dan cuenta, y si lo hicieran... me tratarían con más lástima de la que yo la hacen, y créeme que no necesito eso.

harry: Soy un estorbo aquí. Un desastre, un error, un accidente que no debió pasar (?) todo estaría mejor sin mí, no sabes cuanto quisiera desaparecer y así no tener que molestar a nadie.

harry: y sabes lo peor? No puedo suicidarme porque eso solo sería la cereza del pastel. Porque ya basto con traerle problemas a mi familia y a Liam como para que con eso los haga sufrir más.

harry: Me detesto por no poder cuidarme, me detesto por ser débil, me detesto por no ser lo suficiente para nadie ni nada, y me detesto porque quisiera que nada de esto me duela pero me duele.

harry: Yo solo... yo solo no se que hacer conmigo

 

Louis sintió su pecho oprimirse al terminar de leer, por alguna razón, sentía que Harry había llorado al escribirlo. No sabía como, solo lo sentía, y no se equivocaba.

Suspiró profundamente mirando su pantalla, ahora más que nunca sentía el deseo de protegerlo, de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él lo iba a cuidar. Y eso se aseguraría de hacer.

 


	8. Cerca

Harry se miró al espejo por décima vez, arreglándose el flequillo, estiró sus mofletes, se miró los dientes, y resopló inconforme. Miró la pantalla de su celular y resopló, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que estaba intentando tomar una buena selfie y no podía.

 

> Mensajes Directos con Luke

Luke: Harry, no es una obligación que me envíes una foto de ti, no te estreses.

Hazz: No es eso, es que... tú me mandaste una foto tuya y eres muy lindo :( Yo quedo horrible a tu a lado, tengo cara de estúpido.

Luke: no digas eso, estoy seguro de que eres hermoso, pero si no te sientes cómodo tomándote fotos no lo hagas.

Hazz: Es que...

 

Si había algo por lo que Harry se caracterizaba era su orgullo y su terquedad, si alguien (o él mismo) le decía "no puedes hacer esto" él lo hacía solo para dar la contra. Así que para demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de tomarse una foto, decidió un momento olvidar sus inseguridades, tomar la foto enviarla antes de arrepentirse.

 

> Mensajes Directos con Luke

Luke: no. lo. puedo. creer.

Hazz: te rompí la pantalla? oYE NO SOY TAN FEO OK

Luke: Harry, eres PRECIOSO

Hazz: lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien >:(

Luke: NO THWDS hablo en serio, bajaste la poca autoestima que tenía

Hazz: CALLATE

Luke: creo que me enamoré

 

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rosa al leer lo último, sobre todo porque sabía que en el fondo era algo verdad. Luke y él no habían vuelto a hablar de "ese tema", solo habían hecho como si nada pasara. Harry había intentado olvidarlo, pero de vez en cuando se acordaba y se sentía raro por un momento, y algunas veces se cuestionaba si realmente no sentía nada por el chico. Pero sea como sea, no había apuro en saberlo ahora.

 

> Mensajes Directos con Luke

Luke: por cierto había olvidado contarte algo

Hazz: si?

Luke: recuerdas que yo vivía como a 20KM de tu casa?

Hazz: sip

Luke: Nos mudaremos porque mamá tiene un nuevo trabajo... y a donde crees que me mudaré?

Hazz: NO ME DIGAS

Luke Horan: SEREMOS VECINOS HARRY, MI CASA QUEDARA A UNA CALLE DE LA TUYA

Hazz: QUIDHS EN SERIO? CUANDO VIENES?

Luke: en una SEMANA !!! ahora te voy a acosar todos los días, rizos ;)

Hazz: voy a amar eso

 

El ojiverde sonrió bobamente a la pantalla de su teléfono, Luke iba a estar cerca de él, iban a poder verse todos los días, no podría estar más feliz. De solo imaginar todas las cosas divertidas que harían sintió un leve cosquilleo en la barriga, un cosquilleo también conocido como mariposas en el estómago.

 

* * *

 

 

-Because I'm happyyyy... clap along if you feel like a room without a roof.

Zayn parpadeó despertándose de su siesta, normalmente querría darle un golpe en la cara a quien sea que lo haya despertado pero al reconocer la voz de la persona que cantaba en la sala, su gesto de fastidio fue reemplazado por una mueca divertida.

-Because I'm happy, clap along if you know what happiness is to you...

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió silenciosamente a la sala, viendo a su amigo castaño felizmente ayudando a Nancy a colocar la mesa para cenar, mientras tarareaba.

-Cuanta felicidad -habló llamando la atención de ambos, se acercó un poco más y abrió los ojos exageradamente en sorpresa -. ¿Louis Tomlinson ayudando voluntariamente a Nancy a poner la mesa? Debo estar soñando, esto merece ser fotografiado.

Louis rodó los ojos. -Solo quería ayudar, Nancy siempre tiene mucho trabajo.

-No, de verdad, ¿qué pasa?

-Joven Zayn no moleste al joven Louis, él está comportándose de maravilla -Nancy lo reprendió.

-Bien -el moreno resopló -. Cambiando de tema, aún me parece divertido que nos llame "joven", puede decirnos solo Zayn y Louis, ¿no nos tienes confianza, Nancy?

-No es eso -la mujer negó sonriendo -. Es la costumbre... Zayn.

-Eso, vamos progresando.

-¿A que venías Zayn? -. Louis preguntó secamente, divirtiendo al muchacho. Él le hizo una seña para que se acerque y ambos se fueron un poco más lejos para hablar.

-Solo me despertaste con tu canto, así que vine para ver si no estabas por ahí bailando con pajaritos y saltando como una princesa enamorada, digo, para grabarlo y subirlo a twitter -. El castaño lo golpeó y lo miró amenazante, pero sus mejillas rosadas lo delataron.

-Eres tan idiota a veces.

-Solo quería saber que dijo o hizo Harry que te tenía tan contento ¡exijo saberlo!

-¿En serio? No te conocía ese lado de fan, Zayn.

-¡Solo dime! Al único al que le cuentas cosas es a Niall -se quejó él, formando un mohín con sus labios -. Yo ya no existo en tu vida.

-Lo siento, es que... no tiene nada que ver con Harry.

-No mientas, Tomlinson, te sonrojaste, así que sí tiene que ver.

-¡Bien! Sí tiene que ver.

-¡Lo sabía! Rápido, cuenta cuenta cuenta -. Louis sonrió ante la efusividad del ojimiel, hablando de esa manera seguro parecían dos amigas contándose sus secretos, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Al fin y al cabo no era como si las chicas fueran las únicas que pudieran contarse secretos.

-Bien, es que...

Louis reprimió una sonrisa boba al leer la pantalla de su celular, la manera en que Harry hablaba de las cosas le encantaba.

 

_> Mensajes Directos con Hazz_

_Hazz: ¿Sabes que es lo que detesto más que eso? Que alguien diga "mal" cuando le pregunto como está, no soy insensible pero ¿? que se supone que responda._

_w:  me pasa lo mismo, a veces no sé realmente por qué se pregunta eso si nadie va a decir la verdadera respuesta y nadie termina de oírla._

_Hazz: solo por cortesía, aunque no sé si se deba llamar "cortesía real" a las palabras que se dicen por compromiso, sería más como... ¿cortesía forzada?_

_w: cortesía forzada, automática, monótona, sin sentido... podría ser todo eso._

_Hazz: cierto, deberíamos dejar de decir eso en realidad, además del automático "bien" no hay más que responder, y yo odiaría tener que decir algo más porque no me gusta contar cosas de mí así por así. De hecho, muy pocas personas saben cosas personales mías._

_w: es mejor así, cuando demasiada gente sabe tus puntos fuertes, débiles y cosas por el estilo, te sientes como..._

_Hazz: vulnerable_

_w: desprotegido_

_Hazz: sin defensas_

_w: exaacto, por eso es mejor que sólo haya pocas personas que te conozcan bien ¿verdad? sólo para sus ojos puedes ser vulnerable,,_

_Hazz: es lo que siempre pensé... ¿sabes? es tan agradable tener con quien discutir cosas como estas, Liam siempre se aburre de mí y me calla diciendo "ah si, tienes razón, ¿viste como tenía Zayn el cabello hoy?", lo odio_

_w: aww, pobre de ti, lo bueno es que yo soy bueno para sacar una conversación hasta del tema más bobo posible._

_Hazz: por eso te quiero Will_

_w: sólo me quieres porque tienes quién te lea, auch._

_Hazz: idiota jaja, no, de verdad te quiero, es demasiado fácil hablarte de lo que sea que pase por mi mente, no hay muchas personas con quienes pueda sentir esa comodidad en tan poco tiempo, por eso eres increíble. (:_

 

Louis re-leyó el mensaje cinco veces, suspirando levemente. Solo eso bastó para que la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareciera en todo el día.

-Aw, que ternuritas -. Zayn se limpió una lagrimilla dramáticamente.

-No te burles, estúpido.

-No me llames estúpido, estúpido. Y no me burlo, me parece tierno, nunca antes te he visto en ese faceta.

-¿Cual faceta?

-La de estar así de ilusionado, con los ojitos brillando, la sonrisa boba y la alegría desbordante, ese chico Harry ya tiene mi aprecio.

Louis sonrió, a esas alturas ya no le importaba lo estúpido que debía parecer sonriendole como idiota a su celular, se sentía increíble y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Disfrutemos esta fase mientras dure -Zayn añadió, para luego acariciarle la cabeza y subir a su habitación.

Louis se quedó meditando en esa última frase. "Mientras dure"... ¿acaso... ellos esperaban que no dure mucho? No le gustaba pensar en ello, sí, apenas llevaba cerca de un mes hablando con Harry, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza olvidarse de él. Cada día que pasaba, le gustaba más y había algo que lo hacía sentir que era mutuo. Le tenía un cariño especial al muchacho, sus bromas, sus conversaciones, sus ataques de histeria, sus conversaciones que duraban hasta la madrugada... No quería pensar en que todo eso termine, no quería pensar en el momento en deba decirle la verdad y Harry se termine alejando de él, no quería terminar enamorándose de alguien a quien luego tendría que forzarse a olvidar, no otra vez.

Su teléfono vibró y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al ver que era un mensaje de él.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Hazz

Hazz: WILL !! Estoy feliz MUY FELIZ!!! donde estas? te tengo que contar algo genial

w: heey, que paso?

Hazz: Luke se mudará cerca a mi cASA.,. sabes lo que significa?! Podrá estar conmigo todos los días !! NO ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO?

Fue entonces que su sonrisa desapareció por segunda vez en el día.

w: si, sin duda lo es :)

 


	9. Suerte

Tres días, solo tres días faltaban para que Luke se mude. Si, Harry iba marcando los días, se sentía especialmente ansioso por tener a su amigo a su lado, quería creer que era solo la emoción.

Además, esos últimos días estaban siendo tranquilos sorprendentemente, y ese día en especial estaba siendo mucho mejor. No se encontró con bravucones, la maestra que debía revisar una tarea que él no había hecho había faltado, había encontrado un billete en la acerca, le habían subido treinta seguidores en twitter y todo le estaba resultando perfectamente bien... sí, era su día de suerte.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Leeyum Malik

Hazz: Hey Liam

Leeyum Malik: vas happenin? :P

Hazz: POR QUE HABLAS ASÍ IMBÉCIL, SE TE VINO LO CARROT, solo falta que un día de estos insultes a alguien llamándolo "nator"

Leeyum Malik: vas happenin nunca pasa de moda >:(

Hazz: hasta tu nombre es carrot... "Leeyum".

l adores z: asi esta bien?

Hazz: mm... no se, "l" suena muy... serio

liam loves zayn: asi?

Hazz: mmm...

liam.: asi?

Hazz: un punto, que seriedad

liam: bien, y así?

Hazz: queda bien, me gusta. Solo... POR QUE TODO ESTA CON MINUSCULA ?!!

liam: no se, todas las cuentas la ponen asi, y se ve cool

harry: mmm... si, me siento cool

liam: no :( en ti se veia bonito

Hazz: pero me siento fuera de onda :(

liam: tu cuenta esta bien ok, ya cállate.

Hazz: bueno... a lo que iba, sabes que día es hoy? :')

liam: si, ya se, tres dias para que Luke este aquí, llevas contando los días toda la semana

Hazz: aw si :') pero aparte de eso... hoy todo el día ha sido increíble, no se que mas podría mejorarlo :') :') :')

liam loves z: oh! yo se, que sea viernes y no jueves

Hazz: gracias por arruinar mi día :)

liam loves z: de nada ;)

Hazz: hablo en serio... mañana aún hay escuela y seguro vienen los tipos esos y ugh, no hice la tarea de historia y hay examen de geografía y... me quiero matar

liam loves z: tu optimismo me anima, gracias

Hazz: de nada, me gusta ayudar

liam loves z: lo único que me consuela es que falta cada vez menos para el concierto de los chicos

Hazz: Es cierto !!! solo faltan dOS MESES

liam loves z: lo seeee y las vacaciones de invierno son en tres semanas *salta de alegría*

harry: *salta de alegría también*

liam loves z: bueno mi madre me llama a cenar, hablamos mañana.

Hazz: tan tarde? vale, te espero donde siempre, no te tardes, no quiero que el autobús nos deje de nuevo.

liam loves z: deja de recordarlo, te pagaré un taxi si eso pasa, bien?

 

Harry sonrió y se estiró nuevamente en la cama, eran las once de la noche y ya tenía sueño, pero no quería dormirse, al despertar tendría que volver a ir a la escuela y esta vez no sería tan bonito como lo había sido hoy. Lastimosamente no había otra alternativa, así chequeó por última vez su twitter para ver si se lograba animar.

 

_@Harry_Styles: Mañana tengo examen de geografía y lo único que sé que hay cinco continentes, deseenme suerte, la necesitaré._

 

El celular de Louis vibró por la notificación de un nuevo tweet de Harry. Él entró a verlo de inmediato y su boca se abrió indignado al leer las respuestas al tweet del chico.

 

_@letniallrise: suerte :)_

_@zjmlouie: suerte !!_

_@njhzouis: ow suerte bebé <3_

 

"Bebé"... ¡¿Quien demonios se creía Luke para decirle "bebé"?! Y la indignación del ojiazul aumentó al leer la respuesta de Harry.

 

_@Harry_Styles: gracias lukey <3 y por cierto, faltan tres días !!!! :)_

_@njhzouis: aw, cuentas los días... igual yo <33_

 

"Maldito Harry", pensó frunciendo la nariz. Oh, pero esta vez no se quedaría solo mirando la dulce conversación de Harry y el chico, esta vez respondería. Luke estaba molestándolo al decirle cosas lindas, así que Will molestaría a Luke diciendo cosas aún más lindas.

 

_@Louis_Tomlinson: suerte dulzura <3_

_@Harry_Styles: EUQ ESTAD_

_@Harry_Styles: MEF SGAHSA VDJS_

 

Louis miró la respuesta sin entender, ¿Por qué Harry le respondía eso? ¿Había enloquecido o... Por Dios...

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! -se gritó golpeándose duramente la cabeza contra la pared.

Se había equivocado de cuenta, le había twitteado a Harry como Louis Tomlinson... ¡Acababa de responderle un tweet a Harry desde su cuenta oficial! Y lo había llamado "dulzura"... le había puesto un corazoncito... al recordarlo los ojos de Louis se abrieron desmesuradamente llenos de pánico. Había roto sus reglas.

-¿Por qué no me muero? -murmuró para dejarse caer de cara al piso, pero también pensó que quizá Harry esté teniendo un paro cardíaco así que levantó el rostro para mirar su celular.

 

_@Harry_Styles: DIGSMANEJW QUER ESOYT FDSOÑANDO DEUOS MIR MNO PEDUO RSPIRAR_

_@Harry_Styles: EDTOY LLORTSRNO FYERTE OH POR DIOAS NO PUEDO DEJAR DE TREMBLAR_

_@Harry_Styles: LOUSI MER LLMASO DULZURSA EDTOY MUERIENDO_

_@Harry_Styles: EDTE ES EL MRJO DIAD DR JOFGDIA VISDA JURO EUQ VOY A ENMARCARE ESR TWEET LO IMPREMIRE Y EMPAPELRARE TODO MI CUARSTO COM EL_

_@Harry_Styles: OKAY ME TOME DIEZ MINUTOS PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ALGO DECENTE PORQUE NO PUEDO PARAR DE LLORAR DE LA FELICIDAD_

_@Harry_Styles: EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ME L_ _LAMO DULZURA Y ME PUSO UN CORAZON, ES EL MEJOR DÍA MI VIDA @Louis_Tomlinson TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TANTO GRACIAS_

 

Louis sonrió levemente, al menos algo bueno había logrado. En lo demás estaba perdido, ¿qué haría ahora?

-Me suicidaré.

-¿Por qué te suicidarás? -. Niall salió de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano, miró curioso a su amigo que seguía tendido en el suelo y se inclinó a verlo -. ¿Lou? ¿Qué pasa?

-Cometí el peor error en la historia.

-No puede ser tan malo -. Louis le estiró su teléfono mostrándole el tweet a Niall, y los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos al instante.

-¡¿Eso no era contra las reglas para ti?! ¡Se van a acordar!

-¡Fue un error! ¡Me equivoqué de cuenta!

-Bórralo.

-No puedo, para este momento ya lo vieron millones de personas y las cuentas de updates.

Niall se estiró el cabello de frustración, ya estaba hecho. -Sabes que si esto trae de vuelta el tema de...

Y por arte de magia, el teléfono de Louis empezó a sonar. El corazón de ambos se aceleró adivinando de quién era la llamada.

-¿Hola? -la voz de Louis habló trémula.

-Me supongo que ya sabes que tendrás, o mejor dicho, tendrán un problema si ese tweet que mandaste causa revuelo ¿no? -dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea. Y sí, lo sabían, todo podía ir peor.

 

* * *

 

 

"Louis...", Harry balbuceó entre sueños, sin despegar los ojos.

Louis estaba ahí junto a él, se inclinaba y le besaba la frente. Le decía que iba a estar ahí para cuidarlo y que nadie lo iba a lastimar nunca más.

-Lou... viniste -susurró con voz suave, el ojiazul le sonrió, sentado en su cama a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Claro que vine, tú me necesitabas -Louis le respondió en un susurro, como para no despertar a alguien.

-Me llamaste dulzura... -recordó él, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

-Creo que lo eres, nadie más se preocupa por mí como lo haces tú, me haces sentir especial.

-Eres especial, eres el chico... No, la persona más especial del mundo. Te amo Louis, te amo tanto, tú eres... tan perfecto -. Louis sonrió, como si eso ya lo hubiera oído -. No sólo por como te ves, sino por todo lo que eres, tan maravilloso y lleno de luz en tu interior a pesar de haber pasado por cosas feas, eres increíble ¿sabes? Y yo te debo tanto... porque tú eres la luz que ilumina mis días grises, lo único que me recuerda que debo sonreír solo porque existe alguien tan maravilloso como tú. Tengo tantas razones para amarte que ya ni las recuerdo, pero sé que son muchas.

El castaño lo miró con ternura, le acarició la cara suavemente y acercó a su oído. -Yo también te amo Hazz, como no tienes idea.

Harry tuvo el impulso de abrazarle, pero cuando intentó mover sus brazos el chico de ojos zafiro se desvaneció instantáneamente. Entonces despertó.

-Vaya, ese fue el mejor sueño que haya tenido hasta ahora -murmuró en voz baja con un tono de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Sonrió de nuevo, ampliamente al recordar el tweet y ahogó su grito poniendo su cabeza contra su almohada, así iba a ser imposible dormirse, pero después de un rato el sueño volvió a él.

"Se lo diré, se lo diré cuando lo conozca... si tan solo pudiera tenerlo conmigo durante más que sólo unos minutos", deseó antes de quedarse dormido. Sin imaginar que quizás ese deseo si se cumpla.

 


	10. Algo raro

Era el día, hoy era el día. Harry se encontraba más nervioso que de costumbre, y no era para menos, Luke vendría a la tarde, sería la primera vez que se verían frente a frente, las manos le sudaban cada que lo recordaba.

—Harry, es domingo, en domingo nadie despierta a las ocho de la mañana —se quejó Liam aún con los ojos adormilados. Estaban en el cuarto del rizado, Harry lo había llamado pidiéndole (o mejor dicho exigiéndole) que vaya a su casa urgentemente.

—Pues la madre de Luke si —respondió él desde el armario—. No puedo creer que estarán aquí en dos horas ¡dos horas!

—Si, ¡dos horas que podría haber seguido durmiendo!

—Tú no entiendes, tienes que ayudarme a verme bien, ya sabes... menos desastroso que de costumbre.

—Lo sé, Luke también es mi amigo. Nos conocimos en el mismo team ¿recuerdas? Grandes tiempos. Pero ¿por qué tanto interés en verte bonito? —Liam preguntó, acurrucándose entre las mantas de la cama del menor, y Harry sólo bufó largamente sin querer explicarle —. Eres peor que una chica.

—Soy mejor que una chica —contestó saliendo del armario, vestido con unos pantalones grises, una playera blanca y un gorrito gris de lana—. ¿Te parece bien así? ¿Combina?

—Uh... lo siento, me quedé pensando en el doble sentido de esto—. Harry le lanzó un cojín a la cara indignado mientras Liam reía—. Has salido del clóset, es chistoso si lo piensas.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Te ves bien ¿ahora puedo dormir un poco? —. El ojiverde rodó los ojos, su mejor amigo no le era nada útil.

—No me ayudas ¿sabes? —suspiró sentándose en la cama.

—Hablo en serio, te ves lindo, no es que necesites de mucho arreglo para verte bien.

Liam replicó, sincero, abrazando el cojín en su cara con más fuerza para proteger su vista de la luz. Harry suspiró cansado, harto de escuchar la misma frase que su madre y su hermana solían decirle cada que lo veían indeciso acerca de cómo vestirse. No le era de ayuda, no cuando odiaba totalmente como se veía en cada prenda que se ponía, por eso tampoco le gustaba salir demasiado, verse mal en casa y en privado era mucho mejor que verse mal en público.

—Lo dices sólo para que puedas dormir y hacerme sentir bien —respondió, torciendo los ojos, dando por sentado que el castaño no iba a ayudarlo más. Pero Liam se quitó el cojín de la cara al instante, mirándolo seriamente y negó con la cabeza.

—En parte sí, quiero dormir —dijo estirándose perezosamente en la cama—. Pero cuando digo que de por sí ya te ves bien es porque es verdad ¿sabes Harry? Deberías dejar de pensar que todos los cumplidos que te dicen son por lástima.

—Pero... es así.

Harry bajó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con sus manos, y negó mentalmente, negándose a creer que alguien realmente podría considerarlo bonito.

—No es así —. El castaño se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos—. Hazz, no eres el desastre que piensas que eres, al menos no en ese grado, créeme. Es una lástima que no puedas ver lo bueno que tienes, y sé que con lo que yo te diga no cambiará, solo espero que alguna vez te des cuenta de ello.

Harry no respondió, sabía que Liam no le mentiría pero... era tan difícil creer que alguien como él valía la pena.

—¿Ya me dirás por qué quieres impresionar a Luke o no? —preguntó el ojimiel sugerentemente— Si no te conociera diría que te gus...

—Oh cállate.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis caminaba por el parque a paso lento, sus pies casi casi arrastrándose y su mano jalando sin ganas de la de Eleanor. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de aparentar una sonrisa, no tenía ánimos de nada.

—Louis... no estés así —Eleanor intentó animarlo, al momento de sentarse en una banca del parque —. Esto... No fue tu culp-

—No digas que no fue mi culpa porque sí lo fue —Louis interrumpió, frustrado —. Estábamos bien sin ocasionar dramas, ni siquiera hemos ido a ningún club en meses, pero yo hago estallar todo y ahora tengo que dar una entrevista de ti y Zayn tiene que comprometerse con Perrie.

Eleanor suspiró, era verdad, pero sólo había sido un error ¿por qué tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas? Luego del tweet de Louis, muchas fans empezaron a compararlo a la forma en que el castaño solía twittearle a su «viejo amigo» Stan (lo que a Louis le parecía estúpido porque era sólo un simple apodo con un emoji), y todo el tema resurgió nuevamente, así como las gamas de morir de Louis.

Louis odiaba recordar a Stan, odiaba recordar lo lastimado que había salido de esa relación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su ex novio, tanto que no recordaba que los tweets espontáneos y cariñosos que solían mandarse, tweets como "suerte en tu viaje, dulzura" o "duerme ya, minino salvaje",  (que era como Stan lo llamaba antes para avergonzarlo, pero Louis secretamente amaba ese apodo). Sí, todo había sido bonito hasta que Stan rompió con él luego de que el management le dijera que su relación no podía ser pública, y debían empezar a poner límites a sus interacciones.

Eso le seguía doliendo a Louis a decir verdad, desde que Stan lo dejó tan fácilmente, no había querido interesarse por nadie puesto que creía que nadie querría intentar nada serio con él con todas las complicaciones que conllevaba. Eso hasta que apareció Harry, y aunque su razón le decía que no había motivo para creer que podría ser distinto, él aún así queria saberlo por sí mismo, y si Harry también lo abandonaba... al menos sabría que lo intentó.

De cualquier manera, Harry aún ni siquiera sabía su verdadera identidad, y mucho menos había tomado en cuenta el revuelo que había tenido su tweet. Con el tema de Stan volviendo a recordarse, también lo hicieron los rumores de la sexualidad de Louis, y si Louis hubiera tomado las cosas con más calma en lugar de desesperarse y darle muchos "me gusta" a fotos del Instagram de Eleanor, el asunto quizá hubiera pasado más rápido.

Así había sido como tuvo que dar una entrevista de radio casual que terminara hablando exclusivamente de su novia, y como Zayn había intentado defenderlo, sus mánagers decidieron adelantar el compromiso que tenían planeado para él. Y Louis no pudo sentirse más culpable por eso.

—Aunque Zayn diga que no está molesto conmigo no le creo —murmuró sentado en una de las bancas—. Él estaba relajado en la reunión, y si yo no hubiera sido tan dramático, él no se hubiera enfadado con Simon y no tendría que hacer esto.

—Él no está enojado contigo, está enojado con ellos. No te culpes tanto, si sigues desesperándote tan rápido todo irá peor.

—Quizás... —. Louis masculló, dándose cuenta de lo cierto que era lo que la chica le decía, él se estresaba muy rápido y a veces era muy impulsivo, pero no era sencillo para él tener que mentir tanto y sobrellevar todo solo. Claro, tenía a Zayn, Niall, y su madre y hermanas que veía de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo se guardaba todas sus frustraciones para sí mismo, y eso terminaba por afectarlo.

Un fotógrafo se acercó a ellos de pronto, y ambos se abrazaron rápidamente poniendo la sonrisa más forzada que les salió.

—Odio esto, no sabes cuanto.

—No durará para siempre —Eleanor intentó animarlo —. Mi contrato terminará en tres meses, te librarás de mí un tiempo.

—Eso también es malo —Louis replicó haciendo un mohín —. Luego de ti vendrá otra, u otras, no lo sé. Honestamente, preferiría que te quedaras conmigo hasta que acabe todo.

Eleanor sonrió un poco. —Intentaré tomar eso como un cumplido.

—Deberías... además ¿quién más me ayudará con ya sabes quien?

—Es cierto. ¿Que hizo cuando le twitteaste?

—Enloqueció.

—Era de esperar —Louis rió al igual que ella —. Imagina sólo cuando sepa que eres tú, va a desmayarse.

La sonrisa de Louis se borró en ese instante al recordar ese detalle. Harry iba a enterarse un día ¿cómo se lo diría? Y más importante ¿cómo reaccionaría? No quería que Harry se interese en él solo por ser Louis, la celebridad, quería que se interese en él por ser él, como lo hacía con Will. Con esa identidad realmente podía ser él mismo, no podía revelarle nada a Harry, al menos no todavía.  
  

* * *

 

Harry y Liam estaban esperando cerca de la que sería la nueva casa de Luke desde hacía una hora. Eran las diez de la mañana, él llegaría en cualquier momento, y Harry mientras caminaba de aquí para allá pensando en qué sería lo primero que le diría a su amigo cuando lo viera.

—El auto de Luke —. Liam habló de repente, señalando el auto rojo que venía hacia ellos seguido de un camión de mudanza.

—¡Llegó! ¡Ya llegó! Ay... yo... —Harry empezó a balbucear y Liam rodó los ojos, tomando su brazo y jalando de él hacía los arbustos del jardín de la casa.

El auto se estacionó frente a ella, y de adelante salió una señora de cabellos rubios, con una caja en mano, que luego de gritarle a su hijo que cierre el auto, se metió a la casa sin notar a los muchachos en los arbustos. Una niña salió del asiento de atrás siguiéndola, y por último el chico rubio, cargando dos maletas de mala gana.

—¡Luke! —. Liam gritó entonces, llamando su atención, haciendo que el chico se gire rápidamente hacia donde estaban y suelte las maletas para correr a ellos.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Luke exclamó emocionado, envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos, de sorpresa —. ¡Hazz, al fin te veo! ¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Yo tampoco —Harry respondió devolviéndole el abrazo, su corazón yendo a mil por hora al mirar bien al muchacho, que era incluso más atractivo en persona, y al fin estaba ahí frente a él, y así sería todos los días. Era perfecto.

—Estoy aquí también, gracias —Liam mencionó con sarcasmo, haciendo que ambos se suelten.

—¡Liam! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Luke lo abrazó también —. Aún no puedo creer que estén a mi lado, se siente irreal.

—Lo sé, nosotros igual, Harry estaba más nervioso que- ¡auch! —el rizado le dio un codazo antes de que a Liam se le ocurriera decir otra cosa.

—Y... ¿La señora que vino contigo es tu madre? —Harry preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Si, ella y mi hermana Jenn están adentro viendo todo lo de la mudanza. ¿Quieren pasar?

—Claro, es...- un segundo —. Liam se disculpó con una seña, revisando su teléfono que acababa de vibrar, y entonces su expresión pareció caer de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —. Harry preguntó extrañado.

—Zayn comprometió con Perrie —Liam soltó secamente. Harry y Luke abrieron sus ojos de a par.

—No es cierto, solo es un rumor ¿verdad? —preguntó Luke con miedo de la respuesta.

—No. Zayn acaba de twittear lo feliz que está porque Perrie aceptó casarse con él, con una foto del anillo que le compró —Liam explicó, visiblemente consternado, los otros dos sólo se miraron entre sí con algo de incomodidad.

—Si, claro. Seguro la que suplicó por ese anillo fue Perrie, por las cara que Zayn hace cuando está con ella, seguro lo tendrían que atar para llevarlo a la boda —. Harry bromeó con nervios, intentando acabar con el clima de seriedad que se había formado.

—¡Exacto! O seguro Perrie se compró el anillo y se metió a la cuenta de Zayn, sería capaz —. Luke siguió, y el ojiverde empezó a reír mientras que Liam se mantuvo serio.

—Ya basta de eso —dijo haciéndolos callar—. Zayn la quiere... ella lo hace feliz. Y si él es feliz, no importa lo demás ¿saben? No deberían molestar a Perrie, la única razón por la que les cae mal es porque quisieran ella.

Ninguno dijo una palabra más. Liam estaba susceptible, y no querían ponerse a discutir con él por algo tan bobo.

—Emm... me debo ir a casa, luego nos vemos —. El mayor se despidió y se fue rápidamente antes de que alguno de ellos respondiera.

Harry notó la decepción en su voz y sintió su pecho apretarse. Entendía perfectamente, quizás él reaccionaría igual (o peor) si Louis dijera que se casa con Eleanor. Pero ¿qué podían hacer? Sólo guardarse sus opiniones, después de todo ellos eran los fans, sólo eso iban a ser siempre.

  

* * *

  
  

—No puedo creer que exista de verdad —suspiró Luke mirando la pantalla de su celular—. ¿Puedes creerlo, Harry? Es un ángel.

Harry asintió riendo para sus adentros, ver a Luke hablando de Niall era divertido. Estaban en las afueras de una biblioteca robando señal de wi-fi, podrían haber ido a casa de Harry, pero Gemma había invitado a sus amigas, y el rizado quería estar a solas con Luke.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes una debilidad por los rubios? Todas tus celebridades favoritas lo son.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Luke volviendo la mirada hacia el ojiverde—. Aunque tampoco es que sólo me atraigan los rubios.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué otros tipos de chicos te gustan más?

—Umm... con cabello color chocolate o castaño oscuro, o no necesariamente lacios... —. El rubor en las mejillas de Harry se intensificó y bajó la mirada rápidamente, Luke lo notó y trató de desviarse del tema —. ¡O de todos los colores! Amm... la verdad no me importa qué color de pelo tenga... bueno...

—Entiendo —Harry respondió, mordiendo su labio con nervios.

El ambiente entre ellos se había puesto incómodo de repente, pero para salvación de Luke el móvil le vibró en ese mismo momento.

—Hey, mira, esto es interesante.

Harry se acercó a él, y frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla. —Louis abrazado con esa tipa de nuevo ¿qué tiene eso de interesante?

—Mira sus caras, ¿no te parece... forzado?

—¿Cómo así?

—Sus sonrisas son demasiado falsas, y mira a la tipa que sale atrás — Luke señaló a la esquina de la foto —. Estoy seguro que ya la he visto otras veces junto a ellos, Eleanor está mirando a la cámara y ya hasta salió un artículo de estas fotos, es tan... como si fuera, planeado.

Harry lo escuchó impresionado, él nunca había reparado en esos detalles. Sí, notaba que Louis no se comportaba igual alrededor de Eleanor, pero aparte de eso no había notado más cosas raras.

—Y si es planeado... entonces, ¿no son novios de verdad?

—No lo sé, puede ser. Pero ¿por qué razón harían a Louis tener una novia falsa?

—¡Y Perrie! ¿Que hay de ella? Ella y Zayn son muy raros también.

—Por eso me extraña todo esto del compromiso... Es... raro.

Ambos suspiraron ¿qué cosas podrían estar pasando que ellos no sabían?

—¿Crees que algo malo esté pasando con ellos? —Harry preguntó inquieto.

—Ni idea —Luke encogió de hombros—. Pero no te preocupes ahora, hay que ver como van las cosas y así podemos analizar mejor. Puede que descubramos algo, o que nos volvamos dementes. Cualquier opción está bien —.

Harry soltó una risita. No quería exagerar, pero la duda y la inquietud seguían en su mente. Si su banda favorita tenía cosas ocultas, él iba a descubrirlo, estaba más que decidido a ello.

 


	11. Por él

Harry se acomodó entre sus cobijas escondiendo la cabeza en su almohada, era su parte favorita del día, regresar de la escuela y por fin tener un poco de silencio, paz y tranquilidad. Vio la notificación de un nuevo mensaje directo en la esquina superior de la pantalla de su laptop y puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo, había días en que Harry quería estar solo en lo absoluto, sin hablar ni contestar ningún mensaje, y en esos días no importa cuántas veces Liam lo llame o cuantos mensajes le lleguen en twitter no contestaba. Pero le estaba hablando Luke, y no quería ignorar a Luke justo ahora.

 

>Mensajes Directos con luke

luke: ya llegaste a tu casa?

harry: yup, por?

luke: Liam me habló preguntando cómo nos había ido, le dije que yo también falté y pareció preocupado

 

Harry suspiró haciendo una mueca, si Liam llegaba a contarle a Luke que la mayoría de veces que quedaba solo en la escuela algo peor que lo habitual le ocurría seguro iba a encerrarse en su pieza por un mes de la vergüenza. Detestaría que Luke sepa que no podía defenderse por sí mismo.

 

harry: que raro jaja, no le hagas caso

luke: entonces... estas ocupado o tienes tiempo de leer algo interesante que encontré acerca de Zayn y Louis?

luke: ....sabías que dicen que los vieron yendo a varios clubes gay ? Estoy así :o

harry: en serio? manda link y luego lo leo, primero quiero dormir una siesta, :(

luke: okk ahí te doy

 

Sin esperar a ver el mensaje, Harry cerró la laptop y enterró la cabeza en su almohada, no tenía nada de ganas de hablar y menos de leer más rumores, porque si bien aquel día con Luke había despertado su curiosidad, habia una pequeña parte de él que le decía que quizá estaba exagerando. ¿Su apatía hacia Eleanor podría nublar su juicio? Probablemente, y en ese momento deseaba ser un poquito más como Liam y aceptar todo aunque le duela y todo en él grite que algo está mal. Pero Liam tampoco estaba pasándola bien de todos modos.

 

_Harry dudaba entre tocar la puerta de la habitación de Liam o no, su madre lo había dejado pasar y todo estaba tan tranquilo que le daba pena irrumpir en el ambiente._

_-¿Liam? Soy... yo-. No hubo respuesta, quizá Liam quería estar solo, pero solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien decidió entrar sin hacer ruido alguno._

_Liam estaba en su cama, con la cara escondida en la almohada, solo una lámpara con luz tenue iluminaba la habitación y una canción proveniente de su celular se oía en volumen bajo._

_Un sollozó escapó de sus labios y Harry no dudó en correr hacia él y envolverle en sus brazos. -Liam..._

_-Hazz... yo... estoy siendo demasiado egoísta-murmuró-. Él no se merece tener fans como yo, él es feliz, se supone que si él es feliz yo también debo serlo... pero entonces... ¿por qué esta noticia me hace doler tanto el corazón?_

_-Vamos, Li, lo adoras y ella no te agradaba, es normal, no eres una persona horrible por eso._

_-Pero no se supone que debería ser así, Zayn me ha hecho feliz durante tres años, ahora él va a ser feliz y yo no quiero que pase... no quisiera sentir eso pero lo siento, no puedo evitarlo._

_-No sabemos... no sabemos si él realmente será feliz, pensábamos que lo de Perrie no duraría, sólo... no parecían muy enamorados o eso._

_-Lo sé... pero mira ahora, obviamente lo están, aunque quiera pensar que no quizás solo es porque... porque no soy ella..._

 

Harry no dijo más después de eso, esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse algo tocado, quizá... ¿por eso también Eleanor no le parecía una novia real? ¿Que tal si Louis sí era feliz con ella y él solo se estaba negando? Necesitaba ver las cosas de forma objetiva, y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

 

* * *

 

 

-Soooy un cacahuate si, eres un cacahuate si ¡Todos somos cachuates si! ¡Cacahuate, cacahuate si!

Louis rodó los ojos al oír la estridente voz de Niall cantando aquella canción por séptima vez en la noche. Eran cerca de las diez aún, pero el partido del equipo de Niall había culminado hacía tres horas y el chico ya se había embriagado lo suficiente como para cantar y bailar canciones bobas encima de la mesa, Louis no entendía cómo Niall podía divertirse tanto embriagándose solo, pero no se molestaba por ello, después de todo tenía sueño pesado y sus tonterías le divertían, a diferencia de Zayn.

-¡Ya cállate! -se quejó Zayn bajando a la sala por las escaleras -. Quiero dormir y necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

El rubio rió haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y lo miró jugetonamente.

-Zaaaaaayn ¡canta conmigo! Vamos... ¡eres un cacahuate si! ¡Yo soy un...! -calló al sentir su estómago revolverse.

-¡No en la alfombra! -. Louis se levantó rápidamente al notar sus náuseas y jaló del brazo a su amigo para llevarlo al baño, pero el estómago de Niall fue más rápido y regresó todo en los zapatos del castaño -. ¡OH DIOS MIO QUE ASCO! ¡NIALL! ¡NANCY! ¡NANCY!

-Eso te pasa por no callarlo mientras yo duermo -Zayn dijo sonriendo satisfecho y Louis rodó los ojos.

-Tuve un día estresante y escuchar a Niall borracho siempre me anima, es gracioso, o era gracioso -Louis respondió frunciendo la nariz con asco, quitando sus pies lentamente de sus zapatos y caminando sólo con sus calcetines hasta el sofá.

Nancy llegó segundos después y haciendo una mueca, llevó a Niall hasta el baño para limpiarlo, lo recostó en su cama después y fue a prepararle un té. La mujer hacía realmente bien su trabajo con los chicos, los sentía como hijos de alguna manera, los cuidaba y atendía pero no iba regañarlos porque no tenía esa autoridad, y eso les encantaba a ellos.

-Este día es tan del asco -murmuró Louis disponiéndose a levantarse a llevar sus zapatos a lavar con pereza. El poco buen humor que le quedaba se había esfumado, y eso que tenía buenas razones para estar enfadado, ese día había tenido que salir con Simon y aparentar que se llevaban bien para que así los tabloides puedan hablar de la excelente y cercana relación que tenían, y a Louis lo asqueaba.

Pero como coro de ángeles en ese momento, su teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje de su nueva persona favorita.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Harry

Harry: Wiiiiiiiiill...

w: Harry !! te extrañe :(

Harry: hablamos ayer tonto jajjs

w: igual lo hice

Harry: aww

Harry: bueno, a lo que iba, tú que piensas de Louis y Eleanor? Luke me estaba enviando cosas que leyó y CREO que su relación podría ser para tapar la sexualidad de Louis pero no lo sé...

w: Uhhh... de verdad?

Harry: Si, encontré archivos en tumblr de junio pasado, dijeron que Louis y Zayn fueron a un club, lo supieron por los vídeos que subió una chica de ahí y donde salían de casualidad, nunca dijeron que lugar era pero el interior era igual al de un club gay !!

w: QUW? QUE FECHA?

Harry: en junio pasadoooo, y luego cuando Louis twitteó esa foto de un regalo que había comprado para Eleanor ¡el artículo de the sun ya había publicado la historia minutos antes y luego lo borró y volvió a subir! Todo tan... planeado y extraño.

w: ... eso pasó?

w: Louis. es. idiota.

Harry: tú que crees? es extraño o no es extraño?

w: oh Harry, esos rumores están desde hace mucho, yo.. uhm... no se que decir, perooo... ¿que tanto saben los fans acerca del Sugar Club?

Harry: se llama así?? !! voy a googlear

w: NO ESPERA HARRY

Harry: ES IGUAL ES IGUAL YA LO VI, NO SE VE TANTO PERO SI ES EL INTERIOR TIENE LOS REFLECTORES IGUALES

w: ....wowww en serio? yo lo habis leído por ahí pero nunca lo busqué

Harry: leí un post acerca de las fechas de eso y justo un día después de que esos vídeos salieron y algunas se dieron cuenta de eso Louis salió besando a Eleanor (ew) y Zayn subió una foto a su ig en la casa de Perrie a la noche siguiente.. pobres

w: y eso que sólo les falló una vez, no me imagino si se descuidaran más

Harry: entonces crees que salgan a clubes así muy seguido? :o

 

Louis se golpeó la cara. Si tan solo pensara un poco antes de hablar...

 

w: eeeeeeeh no seeeee puede ser...

Harry: oh... crees que... Louis tenga un novio?

w: Nah

Harry: o al menos habrá conocido algún chico en esas salidas ?... podría ser?

w: uhhh... estoy seguro de que Louis nunca pasó a más que sólo besos con esos chicos

Harry: si claro,,

w: bueno... quizás debe haber tenido algo de una noche una o dos veces pero no creo que tenga un novio novio, ya sabes... lo que dicen de Stan... yo creo que... lo dejó mal

Harry: verdad... lo había olvidado :(

 

"Yo también lo había olvidado", Louis pensó suspirando. No sabía si Harry investigando sería bueno, quizá así se iba acostumbrando a la idea y si le decía la verdad no le impactaba demasiado, pero aún así le inquietaba un poco saber que esos pequeños deslices que habían tenido no habían pasado desapercibidos.

 

>Mensajes Directos con Harry

Harry: Sabes? A veces desearía saber de verdad que ocurrió entre tú y Stan que pareció afectarte tanto. Antes parecian ser tan buenos amigos... hasta tus ojos brillaban

Harry: ese brillo que nunca he visto aparecer con Eleanor, parecía que Stan te gustaba.... pero luego desapareció, y nunca volviste a hablar más de él

Harry: Pensándolo bien... si parecias triste durante ese tiempo, si todo lo que leo es verdad... y Stan te rompió el corazón... no puedo entender como alguien podría dejarte ir, a ti, al ser humano más dulce del mundo.

Harry: no sé cómo alguien no podría hacer cualquier cosa por verte feliz, yo lo haría... lo haría porque te lo mereces

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del castaño leyendo los mensajes, Harry siempre iba a hacerle sonreír con cada palabra dulce que le decía. Harry siempre le hacía sonreír con cualquier cosa que haga.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry y Luke ya habían pasado varias horas en la computadora investigando fechas, fotos, noticias y demás cosas pasadas de One Direction. Luke estaba cansado, Harry quería seguir el resto de la noche.

-Hazz, no importa cuantas horas te quedes, no va a cambiar nada. Aún intentas asimilar que todos estos años no sabías absolutamente todo de Louis como creías.

-Es que-

-Ya -lo interrumpió- ¿por qué no mejor dejas que pase algo de tiempo? No es necesario que te abrumes con eso ahora.

-Eso dijiste la vez pasada.

-Y sigo teniendo razón -. El ojiverde hizo un puchero-. No te atrevas a enfadarte conmigo rizitos, además ya es algo tarde, debería irme a casa.

-Bien. Pero volverás mañana para ver lo demás ¿no? Aún hay cuatro post acerca de TXF y el antiguo facebook de Louis.

-Claro que sí, miraremos vídeos, haremos teorías y comeremos papas fritas, será divertido. Y hablando de mañana, es nuestro primer día juntos en la escuela, alégrate.

-¡Es cierto! -Harry sonrió formando sus hoyuelos-. Por primera vez tengo ganas de ir a la escuela.

Luke no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarle. -Eres una ternura ¿lo sabes?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros mordiendo su brazo para que lo deje y el rubio lo soltó riendo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Hazz -se despidió saliendo de la habitación. Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Luke siempre hacía que se sienta alegre. Era como si...

"No", susurró una voz en algún lado de su cabeza, y Harry no supo por qué pensó en Will por un micro segundo antes de volver a mirar su teléfono que vibraba por un mensaje de Liam.

 

>Mensajes Directos con liam // zquad

liam // zquad: Hazz, recuérdame razones por las que debo amar a Perrie Edwards :(

Harry:... no que la odiabas? Hipocresíaaaaa...

Harry: desde cuando tienes ese nombre y... por qué tienes " respect zerrie" en tu bio.. te volviste idiota? si

liam // zquad: nO LO SE, pero subió una foto de su fea mano con su anillo de compromiso a su instagram diciendo que se sentía "afortunada de ser la futura señora Malik" y creo quE QUIERO MATARLA.

Harry: jejeje,, te lo saca en cara, presumida

liam // zquad: que no digas eso, es la prometida de zayn :(

Harry: mE VALE UN PEPINO MUY VERDE SI ES LA PROMETIDA DEL REY DE ESPAÑA, VOY A DECIRLE PRESUMIDA SI QUIERO Y NO VAS A IMPEDIRLO

liam // zquad: mira mi nombre Harry, "zquad", voy a defender todo lo que tenga que ver con Zayn porque lo amo.

Harry: liam.. amar a Zayn no significa defender todo lo que hace, esta bien si no te agrada Perrie, eso no te hace peor fan.

liam // zquad: pero a el no le gustaría... no debe ser bonito oír "te amo pero odio a la persona que tú amas".

Harry: yo sé que Zayn no sería capaz de odiarte o algo así si supiera que no te agrada Perrie, a algunos sí a otros no, a él no le importará

liam // zquad: es fácil para ti decirlo, tu estas seguro que al menos a Louis le agradas.

Harry: claro que no

liam // zquad: te sigue en twitter, te mandó un tweet lindo y hasta ahora que esa indirecta fue por ti, obviamente le caes bien, Zayn ni siquiera sabe que yo existo.

Harry: yo sé que eso cambiará pronto, solo sigue intentando, solo no te rindas.

liam // zquad: eso lo dicen todos los que ya lo lograron...

Harry: Liam..

 

Harry resopló frustrado. Liam tenía razón, quizá a Louis le caía bien, y pensar eso lo hacía feliz pero por otro lado se sentía mal por Liam, Liam nunca había sido notado, sin embargo eso no dependía de él ¿o si?

 

* * *

 

 

El celular de Louis vibraba sin parar haciéndole cosquillas. Lo sacó y vio su barra de notificaciones llenas de tweets nuevos de Harry, abrió su twitter y su tl estaba igual.

 

_@Harry_Styles: Hola !! @zaynmalik espero no molestarte con esto pero por favor por favor puedes seguir a @Real_Liam_Payne ? Él te ADORA x563_

_@Harry_Styles: Hey @zaynmalik te amo mucho, pero sabes quien te ama mas que nadie en el mundo? @Real_Liam_Payne por favor puedes seguirlo? es su sueño :( x732_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: que estas haciendo tarado me llenas las notificaciones @Harry_Styles_

_@Harry_Styles: @Real_Liam_Payne ya que tú ya nunca lo spameas yo tenía que hacerlo no? Cualquier momento puede ser el indicado!! @zaynmalik LO PUEDES SEGUIR? Él te ama muchísimo ! x733_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: aw que tierno eres ya me siento mal por haberte dejado en leído @Harry_Styles_

_@Harry_Styles: @Real_Liam_Payne no me hagas arrepentirme :) @zaynmalik lo sigues por favoooor? <3_

 

Louis sonrió con ternura al ver los tweets de los chicos. Miró a su amigo que dormía plácidamente en el sofá junto a él y sonrió, quizá una pequeña ayuda no le vendría mal a Liam.

-Hey, Z... Z -lo movió- ¡ZAYN!

-Ugh ¿que quieres? -el morocho murmuró despertándose-. Quiero dormir.

-Esto es importante, necesito que sigas a alguien en Twitter.

Zayn lo miró con ganas de pegarle un golpe en la cara, odiaba que se metieran con su sueño por cosas tan triviales.

-Si querías que siga a tu noviecito te hubieras podido esperar hasta mañana.

Louis rodó los ojos. -Primero, no es mi noviecito; y segundo no era a él a quien quería que sigas, era a su amigo.

-Da igual.

-Zayn en serio síguelo, lo harías feliz -insistió-. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no sigues a nadie?

-Todas las fans serían felices si las siguiéramos pero no por eso vamos a seguir a todas, no es posible. Además cuando sigo a alguien es especial.

-Ay por favor Zayn ¡seguiste a una cuenta que está inactiva desde hace dos años, tiene la figura de un huevo y solo te mandó un tweet! ¿que tan especial es eso?

-¿Y por que debería hacer lo que me dices de todos modos?

-Porque... ¡porque sí! ¿por que no puedes?

Louis lo miró caprichosamente, esperando que Zayn no se levante del sofá hasta su cuarto a seguir durmiendo como usualmente hacia cuando tenía poca paciencia, y bien, Zayn nunca tenía paciencia cuando lo despertaban, y a veces era tan terco que se negaba a hacer favores simples sólo por dar la contra, este era uno de esos días.

-Porque es mi cuenta y sigo a quien yo quiera, dame solo una razón por la que debería seguirlo.

-¡Porque ese chico te ama! ¡Te ama en serio! ¡Harry me dijo! -. La expresión de Zayn seguía igual, así que el ojiazul decidió arrodillarse y apelar a sus "poderes de persuasión"-. Por favor.

-No.

-Por mí.

-Menos.

-Por él -rogó de nuevo haciendo un puchero-. Al menos hazlo por él, no podrás seguir a todos los fans pero... cumplir un sueño más no es difícil.

Zayn suspiró, no podía seguir negándose así. -Tú ganas.

-¡Woo-hoo! -gritó incorporándose nuevamente-. Eres el mejor.

-Lo sé, ahora dime cuál es la cuenta.

Louis le escribió el user de Liam, Zayn sonrió un poco sabiendo lo que causaría en unos minutos y le dio al botón de seguir.

 

_@Real_Liam_Payne: QYD_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: OIGANS_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: DIGADNe QU DES CIRTO_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: AIUDS AIUSDA JARRTY ZSYN PORF DISS VOU A LLORSR NO YD ESOTY LLRONDO DIOA MIP_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: NI PIRDO HBLAR NI QUIRSA LSA LAGRIMS NO ME DEJAS VRR NDAA ZAYN NO PURDO CRRRLO TE AMI TR AMP TE AML NASBNJKDJAJN_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: ED EL MRJPT DUA DR MU VJDA YS PIEDP MORIF TRNQULK ZAYN TR AMO TSNTO_

 

Zayn y Louis rieron leyendo su reacción, leer a sus fans emocionandose, diciéndoles cosas como si fueran los mejores seres humanos existentes, y siendo... fans... les daba gracia siempre, en buena manera claro. Porque entre ellos se veían como cualquier persona y luego estaban los fans que a veces les escribían poemas como si fueran su mundo entero, era halagador y a veces divertido cuando reaccionaban de la forma en que Liam lo estaba haciendo.

-Vaya, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hacer feliz a alguien -. El castaño volvió a ver a su amigo que sonreía complacido-. Ese chico sí que es divertido, tiene suerte de tenerte como hada madrina.

-¡Hey!

-¿Que? -Zayn replicó-. No lo niegues, es la verdad, estabas a punto de llorar porque yo lo siga.

-Admite que te gustó seguirlo.

-De acuerdo, eso sí, el pobre debe estar desgarrando su garganta ahora mismo.

Y en realidad, Zayn había acertado.

 


	12. No lo toques

—Let's go crazy crazy crazy 'till we see the sun!

Harry sonrió complacido al oír a su amigo canturreando tan contento, era de esperarse, había cumplido el sueño de todo fan, tener el reconocimiento de su ídolo. Y desde que Zayn lo había seguido la noche pasada la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño no se le había ido ni un solo segundo.

—I know we only met but let's pretend it's love! And never never never stop for anyone! Canta Harry, vamos.

—Aún estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, al menos espera a que nos alejamos más —Harry respondió mirando alrededor con nerviosismo, nerviosismo de que sus abusones estén cerca, porque por alguna razón, siempre lo estaban cuando se encontraba demasiado feliz.

—Hey chicos —Luke los saludó llegando hacia ellos— ¿En donde se han metido? Los he buscado todo el día.

—No pudimos salir durante el almuerzo, nos castigaron en el laboratorio de biología —Liam contestó mintiendo, y el rubio arrugó las cejas.

—¿Utedes castigados? ¡Pero si son consentidos de los maestros los dos!

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Harry falsamente ofendido—. Bueno, Liam es el consentido, yo no.

—Estas celoso porque a mi me quieren los maestros y a ti no.

—Bueno cállense —Luke los cortó—. Hablando en serio, ¿los castigaron?

—Oh... Umm... No entregamos la tarea, por eso —Harry mintió.

—Cierto, con lo de ayer ¿quien tiene ganas de hacer tarea? —recordó Luke sonriendo—. Felicidades Liam, ¿a quién le gritaste primero cuando pasó?

Luke y Liam continuaron caminando mientras el de ojos miel volvía a contar cómo fue el momento exacto en que vio la notificación de Zayn, Harry no los estaba escuchando, sólo los seguía mirando a los lados con cautela, suplicando para sus adentros que no pase lo que ya esperaba que pase. En realidad, ni él ni Liam habían sido castigados, le habían suplicado al maestro que los deje quedarse en el salón de detención durante el receso porque Harry tenía miedo. Pero esta vez, miedo de quedar en ridículo frente a Luke.

 

_—Harry, no estoy seguro de esto, deberíamos ir afuera con Luke, es su primer día, no podemos dejarlo solo —. Liam intentó convencer al ojiverde de nuevo pero era inútil, él no estaba dispuesto a salir del salón._

_—No Liam, Aiden está afuera, me lo choqué en los baños durante clase, no me dejará en paz._

_—Estaremos con Luke, no hará nada, o si quieres podemos decirle a Luke que nos siga al lugar secreto que tenemos para escondernos._

_—Es que... No._

_El ojimiel resopló cansado, sabía que habían motivos detrás de eso._

_—Harry... ¿hay algo más que no quieres decir?_

_Harry cerró los ojos un momento, no podía mentirle a Liam._

_—No quiero... no quiero que Aiden meta a Luke en esto, suficiente hice ya al juntarme contigo y que ahora te peguen, si él ve a Luke con nosotros irá contra él también._

_—No te sientas culpable de esto Harry, no es tu culpa que Aiden sea un idiota._

_—Tampoco quiero que Luke sepa lo de Aiden, me sentiría tan estúpido... No sé defenderme y dejo que un imbécil me robe el dinero y me golpee, no quiero que él sepa eso._

_Liam lo miró con tristeza, le dolía oír a su pequeño amigo decir cosas así de él mismo, Harry realmente creía que todo era su culpa, y no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no era así, ya se lo había repetido miles de veces y nunca parecía escuchar, pero una vez más no estaba de sobra._

_—Basta Harry, Luke no piensa eso de ti y lo sabes, aquí tú no eres el estúpido ¿bien? Aiden lo es, él junto con los demás idiotas de la escuela que no hacen nada por evitar esto —dijo con firmeza — Harry, no podemos vivir escondidos siempre en la escuela, no está bien._

_—Si quieres ve tú, pero yo me quedo aquí... por favor._

_Liam soltó un largo suspiro, no era capaz de dejarlo solo._

 

—Siento que te hayamos dejado hoy —Liam se disculpó de nuevo con el rubio y él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Nah, no te preocupes, no estuve solo, un par de chicos de la clase de álgebra me hicieron compañía, se llaman Ashton y Calum creo.

—Ah, creo que los he visto, siempre paran juntos con su otro amigo, un tipo de pelo algo loco.

—¿Michael? Sí lo ví encontrarse con ellos cuando venía con ustedes —Luke recordó haciendo una mueca —. ¿Es verdad que cambia de color de cabello cada semana?

—Liam... —Harry susurró interrumpiendo su conversación, tomando al castaño del brazo, y Liam sólo murmuró algo sin voltear a verlo. Harry miraba a su izquierda a la razón de su padecimiento en la escuela, Ross y Chad, los amigos de Aiden sentados en el murillo del patio observándolos con una sonrisa aterradora. Pero no estaba Aiden... o quizás...

—¿Creíste que te salvarías por esconderte como un cobarde en Biología? —. El ojiverde empalideció al oír esa voz burlona desde atrás y sentir aquella mano sujetarlo con fuerza.

Luke y Liam se volvieron a verlos instantáneamente. Liam maldijo para sus adentros, quedándose petrificado, Luke parpadeó sorprendido al ver la expresión de Harry aterrada del muchacho más grande, se veía tan vulnerable, temblando de miedo y el muchacho que lo sostenía parecía complacido de verlo así.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua Styles? —Aiden se burló. Harry no respondió, en su cabeza sólo rogaba que Liam se lleve a Luke de ahí rápido. Un puñetazo lo hizo caer al piso y apretó los labios con fuerza para no chillar, quería aguantar el dolor en silencio.

Cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe, pero al no sentir nada luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, viendo impactado a Luke forcejeando con el muchacho y empujándolo más lejos.

—No lo toques —Luke gruñó con furia, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que haya alguien tan despreciable que pueda lastimar a un ángel como lo era Harry —. ¡No lo vuelvas a tocar!

Harry observó pasmado a su amigo mientras Liam lo ayudaba a incorporarse, nunca lo había visto tan indignado, por un momento le parecía más fuerte que Aiden.

—¿Quien te crees que eres? —. Aiden se levantó y se paró enfrente del chico, era bastante más alto que él y creyó que quizás lo intimidaria así. Pero eso no pasó —. No tienes idea de con quién tratas.

Luke alzó una ceja mirándolo con desprecio —. No me importa quien seas, vuelve a tocar a Harry y te romperé la cara.

Aiden bufó queriendo burlarse e intentó lanzarle un puñetazo que fue esquivado ágilmente por el muchacho más pequeño y seguidamente este le golpeó en el estómago volviéndolo vulnerable por un momento. Luke aprovechó eso y lo empujó de nuevo, haciéndolo caer y tomando el brazo de Harry, lo jaló detrás suyo para protegerlo.

—Ya lo he dicho y espero que ahora si lo captes, vuelve a tocarlo y te las veras conmigo —. Aiden miró furioso al chico de ojos celestes, era inútil que siga intentando intimidarlo, así que se levantó y se fue de allí mascullando un insulto por lo bajo, Luke sabía que ahora estaba en su lista negra, pero no le interesaba.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó a Harry.

—S-Sí... sólo... sólo vayamos a casa.

Luke sintió su corazón encogerse al oír la voz trémula del menor. Sabía que aún seguía asustado, eso lo afectaba notablemente, así que decidió no decir nada por ahora.

Los tres salieron directo a la casa del chico de rulos, Liam le decía a Luke lo impresionado que estaba de él mientras que Harry prefirió no decir nada en todo el camino, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que esto pasaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Que verdes son, que verdes son las hojas del abeto...

Louis y Niall caminaban por el centro comercial que tocaba villancicos de fondo, faltaban pocas semanas para navidad y no podían estar menos emocionados.

—Vamos a casa ya, si oigo de nuevo otra tonta canción de navidad me pegaré en la cara —el rubio bufó cansado y Louis alzó una ceja mirándolo divertido, ver a Niall no siendo alegre, emotivo o... no siendo Niall, era extraño.

—¿Qué pasa Niall? Hasta hace un año te encantaban estas cosas.

—El tour me estresa, y ni siquiera ha comenzado —él contestó frotándose las sienes —. Será un año largo, otro año largo, lleno de presentaciones, ensayos, grabaciones, artículos estúpidos, y... todo. Ya no encuentro manera de hacerlo divertido.

Louis hizo una mueca bajando la cabeza, entendía a Niall, entendía a Zayn, entendía que todos estaban cansados y que estar en la banda estaba empezando a hacerse tedioso, pero era por sus managers... quería creer que era exclusivamente por eso.

—Es nuestro último tour al menos, hay que disfrutarlo.

—Y después al fin seremos libres de esto.

—Suenas como si se fuera a acabar la banda.

Niall detuvo el paso por un momento, nunca le había gustado pensar que podría terminarse la banda, nunca había pensado siquiera en dejar de estar en tour con Zayn y Louis. Quería descansar... pero a la vez no. O mejor dicho, quería que no lo sobrecarguen de trabajo.

—Bueno, nuestra última gira con Syco, después que firmemos para la otra agencia haremos más giras y grabáremos más álbumes.

—Sabes que eso aún no es algo seguro.

—Lo será, ya lo verás.

Louis soltó un suspiro, no quería ser negativo pero no podía evitarlo, no con todo lo que venía pasando últimamente.

—Como sea, no quiero pensar ahora, ¿cuando y donde empezábamos el tour?

—Umm... Empezamos en febrero, pasamos por Cardiff, Manchester y Holmes Chapel.

El corazón del ojiazul se detuvo por un momento.

—Dijiste... ¿Holmes Chapel?

 

* * *

 

—¿Estas seguro que no necesitas nada más? —preguntó Luke inseguro. No se sentía cómodo dejando a Harry solo en su casa así nada más, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

—Estoy seguro, de verdad Luke, no te preocupes.

Liam le hizo una seña para que se vayan, a lo que Luke accedió de mala gana.

—Nos vemos mañana Hazz. Luke y yo estaremos en mi casa jugando videojuegos, puedes venir más tarde si quieres —se despidió Liam saliendo de la casa.

—De acuerdo, adiós chicos —murmuró Harry con una media sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

Luke le reclamó a Liam por no quedarse con Harry, pero este le explicó que era lo mejor dejarlo solo. Eso era lo que Harry siempre le había hecho cuando era golpeado, era inútil intentar quedarse con él para consolarlo o algo, él siempre iba a decir que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Así era él, y no podían forzarlo a cambiar.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde había corrido a su habitación a refugiarse debajo de sus mantas. Empezó a sollozar y se sintió estúpido por hacerlo, pero de todas maneras lo siguió haciendo. Sacó su teléfono y rápidamente entró a Twitter, fue directamente a sus mensajes, directamente a una persona en específico.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

Harry: Necesito un abrazo

Harry: no quiero aburrirte con mis cosas pero quería decirlo, eres el único a quien siento que puedo decircelo.

w: ¿Hazz? ¿Que ocurre?

Harry: Aiden, Luke, todo...

w: ¿que pasa con ellos? ¿estas herido?

Harry: no estoy herido, descuida, es que estuve evitando a Luke hoy, no quería que supiera lo de Aiden.

w: ¿Luke no lo sabe?

Harry: no... solo hablo de él contigo y Liam

w: ¿en serio? ¿por que? :(

Harry: es humillante que sepan que un idiota me golpea y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, y no te lo hubiera dicho tampoco pero... no lo sé

w: Haz, no eres débil en lo absoluto ¿no ves lo fuerte que has sido todo este tiempo?

Harry: fuerte...?

w: claro que sí, no lo ves? Soportas eso día tras día, te has guardado tus sentimientos para ti, has cargado con todo eso tú solo, y aún así sigues siendo alegre, tierno, dulce y sigues disfrutando las pequeñas cosas buenas que ocurren. No usas una máscara, realmente cuando estas feliz, estas feliz, otra persona con tus circunstancias no estaría así.

Harry: pero aún así no puedo evitar que me duela, y no debería, es estúpido.

w: yo te diré lo que es estúpido, que alguien te haya lastimado tanto que te haya hecho creer que todo esto es tu culpa.

Harry: will...

w: me duele que pienses todas estas cosas de ti sabes?

Harry: lo siento, perdón, no debería decirte estas cosas, no quiero preocuparte

w: nunca dejes de contarme, si estás mal y quieres llorar y gritar un rato puedes hacerlo conmigo, sí, sí me preocupas, pero me gusta preocuparme por ti.

Harry mordió su labio con fuerza al leer ese mensaje, su corazón estaba acelerandose ridículamente y un sentimiento de calidez empezó a llenarlo.

Harry: te quiero

Harry: y mucho

w: yo a ti también dulzura.

 


	13. Dulce

-Harry.

Liam llamó la atención del chico por tercera vez sin recibir respuesta, Harry se había pasado todo el día mensajeando por celular y ni siquiera se había dirigido a ellos durante toda hora de almuerzo. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué? -preguntó él finalmente, ansioso porque lo dejen en paz.

-Te preguntabamos si estabas libre en la tarde, Luke y yo pensábamos ir al cine.

-No lo se, no soy fan de salir afuera, ya lo sabes -dijo y volvió su atención a su celular.

Liam frunció el ceño cansado y le quitó el teléfono de improviso, haciendo que Harry abra los ojos ampliamente y lo mire como si acabara de insultarlo de la peor manera. -¿Puedes dejar esa maldita cosa un minuto? Llevas ignorandonos todo el almuerzo.

-Ya, perdón -Harry murmuró bajando la cabeza y pensó unos segundos para dar una respuesta más cortés -. Suena divertido, pero no tengo ganas de salir hoy, vayan ustedes.

-Bueno.

-Ahora sí... ¿me devuelves mi teléfono?

El celular vibró de nuevo y Liam sonrió divertido. -¿Quién te escribe eh?

-Nadie.

-Veamos -el castaño tomó el celular y empezó a revisar los mensajes de su amigo-. "Yo te ayudaría bebé, pero me quedas lejos".

Las mejillas de Harry se encendieron de verguenza mientras el ojimiel seguía revisando los mensajes con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Dame mi teléfono! -exigió intentando arrebatarle el aparato-. ¡Liam!

-¡Uhh! ¿Quien es Will, Harry? Nunca me habías hablado de él -mencionó Liam riendo haciendo avergonzar más al pequeño.

-¡Liam devuelvemelo! -. Harry volvió a chillar intentando sonar firme y el mayor finalmente le lanzó el celular sin quitar su sonrisa -. Eres un idiota.

-Oh vamos, sólo estaba jugando.

-¿Quien es Will, Hazz? -preguntó Luke intentando sonar casual.

Harry tartamudeó un poco antes de responder, sintiendo sus manos sudando y se sintió ridículo por eso, porque sólo estaba hablando con Will, hablando, bromeando, coqueteando de la forma más inocente posible.

-Un amigo -respondió sencillamente-. Ah, quería preguntarles... ¿que película pensaban ver?

Luke se dio cuenta al instante de la táctica de Harry, pero no le dijo nada. Estaba equivocado si pensaba que cambiando de tema iba a hacerlo olvidar el asunto. Intuía que el tal Will no era sólo un amigo para el ojiverde, lo sabía por la sonrisa boba que había tenido el chico durante todo el día que se la había pasado pegado a su celular, y le había quedado confirmado al ver sus mejillas rojas cuando Liam empezó a leer sus mensajes. Se mordió el labio con fuerza repitiéndose mentalmente que debía callarse, aunque por dentro quería preguntar mil cosas, no debía hacerlo. Adivinaba que no le gustaría la respuesta.

 

* * *

 

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

w: que haces?

harry: Tarea de matemáticas, y tu?

w: me he quedado en mi casa haciendo galletas, los demás se fueron de fiesta y estoy solito :(

harry: yo igual, Luke y Liam fueron al cine y yo me quedé porque... no see

w: porque no sabes, sip, parece lógico

harry: callate

harry: por cierto, ¿con quienes vives? ¿Puedo preguntar? Es que.., siempre dices que "los demás esto" o "los demás el otro" pero no suena a cosas que harían tus padres.

w: oh si, supongo que lo de que "se pelearon y lanzaron espagueti el uno al otro en el almuerzo" no suena a padres

harry: ni que lo digas, ¿entonces?

w: vivo con mis dos mejores amigos

harry: WOW en serio? Eso debe ser genial !!!

w: lo es, nos mudamos hace tres años y siempre es divertido.

harry: vives como los chicos :') que lindo

w: jeje si, como ellos

harry: así que... ¿Haces galletas?

w: bueno, tu me diste la idea, me pareció divertido.

harry: ¿yo? ¿Cuando?

w: una vez me dijiste que estabas haciendo galletas y que las quemaste, y me acordé y pues,..,., quise hacerme galletas :D

harry: mmm si recuerdo eso pero no recuerdo habértelo dicho

 

Louis se golpeó mentalmente, Harry tenía razón, él nunca le había dicho eso a Will, se lo había dicho a Louis.

Torpe, torpe, torpe.

 

w: oh... cierto, creo que me confundí con alguien más

w: yyyy... acabo de sacar mis galletas del horno, estan horribles, no sirvo para esto

harry: DJSKSJSKA foto foto foto !!!

w envió una foto

w: :(

harry: awww pobre bebé

w: no me llames bebé

harry: eres uno, un fastidioso bebé chillón que siempre se queja de su número de seguidores ;)

w: NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NADIE ME SIGUE NI ME LEE no estoy acostumbrado a esto... hasta a ti te dan más atención

Harry: tranquilo superestrella, quizás si hicieras algo mas de solo publicar que tienes hambre y luego poner un emoji de carita con lentes de sol cuando te traen comida más personas te leerían

w: oh callate, y aún así no me digas bebé cuando TU ERES UNO PEOR QUE SE VIVE QUEJANDO DE LA ESCUELA Y DÁNDOLE RT A FOTOS DE GATITOS Y PERRITOS

harry: dejameee, igual yo soy muy malo, sarcástico, rudo y dOY MIEDO

w: MIEDOAJKASJKAA no le das miedo ni a mi perro y no tengo perro

harry: te odio

w: bebé

harry: tú eres el bebé, apuesto a que tu voz es de bebé

w:....no

harry: OH CIERTO NO ESCUCHÉ TU VOZ NUNCA.... mándame un audio por Whatsapp... claro si no crees que soy un violador o algo ;)

w: ese guiño me asusta

harry: si resulto ser un violador puedes enviar a perro invisible a morderme

w: idiota

harry: ya, dimee

 

Louis meditó un segundo, ¿seria buena idea que Harry supiera su número? Bueno, era como cualquier otro, solo debía tener cuidado con las fotos de perfil y ya. Sí, podía darle su número.

 

w: ahí te lo paso, agendame como "Chico sexy"

harry: te agendaré como "idiota quema galletas" :D

w: te odio

 

Un mensaje de voz le llegó a su teléfono luego de unos minutos. Louis sintió sudar sus manos un poco, iba a oír la voz de Harry, siempre se había preguntado como sería, estaba seguro de que era la voz más dulce del mundo.

«¡Hola Will!»

Tuvo que apretar los labios entre sus dientes para no gritar. La voz de Harry... era increíblemente sexy. Grave, lenta, hermosa. Amaría escucharla al despertar todas las mañanas.

 

Harry: no me dejes en visto, maldito desgraciado >:(

Yo: ... Lo siento, me tomé un momento para respirar. Tu voz es mUY SEXY AJDKS LODIJE

Harry: cALLATE CALLATE

Yo: estoy enamorado de tu voz, la escucharé cuando tenga que colarme los dedos

Hazz: OH DIOS MIO CALLATE INMUNDO

Hazz: SUCIO

Hazz: HORMONAL

Hazz: grita mi nombre cuando lo hagas ;)

Yo: JAJAJJAA olvídalo

Hazz: Ahora es mi turno de oír tu voz :( anda

 

El castaño tragó saliva, mandarle una nota de voz era arriesgado, lo reconocería al instante ¿verdad? Por otro lado, sería extraño si se negaba. Tosió aclarando su garganta y gruñó intentando que su voz salga ronca, lenta y sin acento. Presionó el botón de grabar y soltó el dedo nervioso.

«Hola Hazz...»

Harry sintió las cosquillas en su estómago regresar cuando escuchó el audio. La voz de Will era muy tierna, suave, algo aguda, y si tuviera el acento característico de Doncaster podría ser igual a la de Louis (aunque no igual, porque Harry no creía que alguna voz pudiera igualar la de Louis, pero la de Will se parecía tanto...).

 

Yo: tU VOZ Es tan dulceeeee

idiota quema galletas: ¿en serio? yo la odio

Yo: LA ODIAS QUEJFIÑ SI ES PRECIOSA REGALAMELA

idiota voz de ángel: tú dame la tuya, debes cantar hermoso, lA QUIERO

Yo: ¿te gusta cantar? ¿Usas esa voz angelical que tienes para cantar? NECESITO SABER COMO SUENAS, DEBE SER EL CIELO

Will: no lo sé, yo canto... mal

Yo: estoy seguro que no, yo amaría escucharte

Will: ¿de verdad?

Yo: lo amaría, lo adoraría, lo grabaría en un disco le pondría un estuche lindo y lo colocaría en una mesita con velas aromáticas y flores alrededor

Will: aww

Yo: alguna vez podré saber cómo suenas? :(

Will: ... ve y trae tus audífonos antes de que me arrepienta

Yo: OMGKSLLLDÑLXÑDÑDZLH

 

Louis sabía que era arriesgado lo que tenía en mente, pero quería hacerlo porque... quería ser lindo con Harry. Aclaró su garganta y buscó una pista en su reproductor de música.

 

Hazz: listoo

Yo: ¿Puedo llamarte, verdad?

Hazz: claro

 

La torpeza en las manos de Harry se hizo presente y él se maldijo por eso. No quería estar tan nervioso, sólo era Will, era como llamar a cualquiera ¿cierto? La llamada ingresó y se apresuró a contestarla al instante. Oyó la respiración del chico al otro lado y sus nervios aumentaron.

_-Aún pienso que lo hago mal, pero me gusta hacerlo, y más si es para ti._

Harry intentó hablar pero la voz le salió entrecortada así que calló, se había quedado mudo de los nervios, pero esta vez al menos era por algo bueno. Y además no quería decir sonido alguno que interrumpa la preciosa voz de Will (sonaba alejada y extrañamente ronca como si hubiera tosido mucho, y Harry quería preguntar si estaba enfermo, pero decidió callar).

Louis respiró hondo y la pista empezó a sonar.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break._

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take,_

_Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait._

_My heart has started to be separate._

Harry sintió su corazón encogerse. Will estaba cantando. Will le estaba cantando. Will le cantaba a él exclusivamente, aún pensando que lo hacía mal le estaba cantando. Necesitaba desmayarse.

_Oh, oh, oh be my baby oh, oh, oh._

_Oh, oh, oh be my baby I'll look after you._

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around,_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down._

A esta altura de la canción, Harry sentía flotar en el cielo, un hermoso cielo en donde escuchaba cantar a un ángel. Era maravilloso.

(Y aunque una voz muy baja dentro de sí le susurraba el nombre "Louis", Harry la ignoró dejándose perder en el momento.)

_It's always have and never hold,_

_You've begun to feel like home._

_What's mine is yours to leave or take,_

_What's mine is yours to make your own._

_Oh, oh, oh be my baby oh, oh, oh..._

Louis terminó de cantar y ambos quedaron en silencio, ninguno se veía, pero sabía que el otro estaba sonriendo.

-Cantas precioso Will... de verdad precioso -Harry finalmente susurró, tratando de recuperar la normalidad de sus latidos y fallando en el intento.

-Me alegra que te guste, dulzura.

Desafortunadamente en ese momento el ruido de Zayn y Niall irrumpiendo en el piso de abajo devolvió al castaño a la realidad.

-Oh, debo irme, te hablo al rato Hazz.

-No... te preocupes.

La llamada finalizó pero Harry aún se quedó observando a la nada con uns gran sonrisa boba que al parecer no se le iba a quitar en mucho rato. Y él no podía estar más que feliz por ello.

 


	14. Wow

Harry tarareaba canciones tontas en su cama, no había ido a la escuela, estaba demasiado feliz y no quería arriesgarse a que algo lo arruine.

-You know the words "Once Upon A Time" Make you listen? There's a reason...

Sí, la canción de Will ayer lo había dejado embobado. Cantando, suspirando y sonriendo a la nada. Era estúpido, y no le importaba.

-When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or a happy ever after...

-Oye, High School Musical, te traje tu tarea -. Luke, maldito desgraciado.

-¿Que haces aquí?

Luke arrugó la nariz y se tocó el pecho con la mano en falso gesto de ofensa. -Te traigo tu tarea y me tratas así, ¿que hice para merecer esto?

-Me asustaste, no seas tan dramático.

-Lo siento, Gabriela -él se burló y Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza. Que bueno que había ido a la escuela, estar en ese modo alrededor de todo el mundo sería aún más vergonzoso.

-Ya callate.

-Que ánimos traes, rizos -Luke mencionó torciendo el gesto -. ¿Que te pasó?

-No es nada, sólo... olvidalo.

Luke intuyó que había algo que su amigo no quería decir, había estado raro los últimos días queriendo estar solo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero decidió callarse de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No tengo ganas de nada, Lucas.

-Oh vamos, ¿hace cuanto no hacemos nada nosotros dos juntos? -se quejó-. Ya sólo salgo con Liam y ni siquiera te dignas a acompañarnos.

Harry iba a protestar pero al ver la mueca de tristeza en el rostro de Luke supo que hablaba en serio. Y bueno, tenía razón, pero es que pasar sus tardes hablando con Will por horas acerca de lo que sea que le venga a la mente, desde su preocupación por los delfines y orcas en Sea World hasta por qué le ponían leche al té, Will leía todo con sumo interés y continuaba su hilo de conversación sin importar lo extraño que se torne. Era increíble. Will era increíble. La canción de Will la tarde pasada igual había sido increíble.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios inconscientemente y al instante Luke golpeó sus palmas en frente de su rostro volviendo a sacarlo de su trance.

-Harry...

-Lo siento, es que no tengo ganas de salir ahora.

-¿Y si hacemos algo aquí?

-¿Algo como qué?

Luke posó su mirada en la laptop del escritorio.

-Tengo una idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Los chicos acababan de llegar del estudio agotados. Eran las cinco de la tarde apenas, pero Louis sentía sus párpados querer caer pesados sobre sus ojos y su mente totalmente exhausta. Tenía mas estrés ese día, lanzarían el primer single del nuevo álbum a la mañana siguiente, tenían que dejar listo todo para cuando lancen el álbum completo. El tour empezaba pronto, tenían tres presentaciones en programas de televisión la otra semana, aún debían ir a grabar escenas para el videoclip y pensar en toda su agenda completa le hacía palpitar la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir y despertar mañana, lo merezco -. Niall suspiró arrastrando los pies lentamente por el pasillo.

-Todos los merecemos -contestó Louis metiéndose a su habitación-. Ninguno me moleste o se arrepentirá -advirtió antes de cerrar su puerta y rápidamente se lanzó a su cama dispuesto a dormir diez horas más o menos, o eso iba a hacer hasta que su teléfono empezó a vibrar por las notificaciones de Twitter.

Los revisó sin ganas pero al leerlas sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

 

_@Harry_Styles: entonces les gustaría que yo y @njhzouis hiciéramos una twitcam?_

 

Twitcam. Twitcam. Harry en una twitcam. Cámara. Harry ¡Iba a verle la cara a Harry!

Abrió el tweet del chico y vio varias respuesta afirmativas de otros usuarios que lo seguían. Sus manos empezaron a sudar de los nervios.

 

_@Harry_Styles: Bien, haremos el stream en cinco minutos, esperen :D_

 

Cinco minutos, cinco minutos que se le hacían los más largos de su vida. Al fin podría ver como es Harry, se lo había imaginado cientos de veces, bajito, moreno, pelo corto, ojos café, piel blanquizca, mediano, labios finos, pelo lacio, pero sea como sea están seguro que era adorable.

 

_@Harry_Styles: Listooo si quieren vernos denle al link, no me hago responsable si sus pantallas se rompen._

 

Louis presionó en el link del stream y la página comenzó a cargarse. Jugó con sus dedos nervioso unos segundos hasta que por fin la imagen apareció en el monitor.

Entonces pudo verlo. Era precioso, precioso.

-Wow -suspiró mirando bobamente hacia la pantalla.

Ahí estaba Harry, con sus rizos alborotados, sus bonitos ojos verdes, sus labios rosas curveados en una sonrisa que marcaba sus tiernos hoyuelos y con las mejillas algo rojas. Definitivamente era el chico más bonito que había visto.

-Umm... Hey, ¿hola? Soy Harry, el que twittea esas estupideces en sus timeline -el chico empezó algo nervioso -. Es la primera twitcam que hago, no sé qué decir, pero aquí esta mi amigo Luke, njhzouis, el idiota que seguramente tienen silenciado.

-¡Oye! -el rubio se quejó apareciendo en pantalla -. Así es como me pagas por haberte ayudado tantas veces con tu spam.

-Cállate.

Louis miró con recelo al muchacho de cabellos desordenados. Luke tenía bonitos ojos celestes, una sonrisa dulce, labios gruesos, el cabello rubio y medio grisáceo, y llevaba un beanie azul oscuro sobre la cabeza que lo hacía ver adorable. No estaba mal. Era atractivo. Era muy atractivo. No culparía a Harry si gustara de él... y podría pasar.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-No lo sé, la twitcam fue tu idea -Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué no nos dicen ustedes? -miró a la cámara sonriendo con timidez -. Si quieren ver a Luke saltar de la ventana sólo diganlo y lo empujo por ahí -aseguró ganándose un golpecito en la cabeza de parte de su amigo.

-Haremos todo, todo menos desnudos.

Ambos se acercaron a la cámara y comenzaron a leer algunos tweets que les mandaban sus seguidores, no eran tantos, pero alrededor de unas cien personas los estaban mirando, y eso de alguna manera era impresionante.

-Mira esto -Luke murmuró señalando la pantalla -. "¡Harry eres precioso! Además tu cuenta es goals. Te odio"

Harry soltó una risita. -Oh ¿de verdad lo crees? ¡muchas gracias!

Así fueron pasando varios minutos, sólo Luke y Harry diciendo tonterías o respondiendo tweets de chicas que les decían que eran su crush. Hasta que un tweet volvió el ambiente algo tenso.

-Oh, este dice "Ustedes son muy lindos juntos, ¡deberían ser novios!" -.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes al leer eso. Bajó la mirada evitando la cámara y balbuceó palabras a medias sin saber que responder. Luke tampoco dijo nada en un par de minutos. Se habían quedado en blanco y los nervios en el ambiente no ayudaban. Louis sólo apretaba la mandíbula esperando por alguna respuesta del rizado.

-Bueno... -Luke habló intentando cortar con la incomodidad -. Quiero mucho a Harry, pero créanme no querrían salir con él -se acercó a la cámara como fuera a contar un secreto-, tiene un terrible aliento.

-¡Oye! -exclamó el ojiverde indignado-. ¡No es verdad! A tí... ¡te apestan los pies! Sucio.

-Que lindo eres conmigo.

Harry rió y le pegó un golpe en el brazo.

-Te odio.

-Me amas.

-Cállate.

-Cállame -respondió él y estiró sus labios acercándose a Harry, a lo que el menor lo hizo atrás.

-Aleja tu existencia de mí -.

-Eso no tiene sentido -refutó Luke, más en tono de pregunta -. ¿O si?

-Tú no tienes sentido -Harry respondió finalizando la discusión y lo hizo a un lado para acercarse a la computadora a seguir leyendo.

Aunque ya no se comportaba de manera tan cariñosa con Luke como antes, su cercanía era notoria y eso inquietaba ligeramente a Louis.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, volveremos la próxima semana a la misma hora y en el mismo canal -anunció Luke con entusiasmo típico de presentador de televisión.

-No es cierto, no volveremos a hacer esto nunca -lo cortó Harry -. Espero se hayan entretenido un rato, adiós a todos, todo el amor a ustedes.

La transmisión finalizó y Louis fue rápidamente a twitter para mandarle un mensaje al rizado.

 

>Mensajes Directos con hazz // tripiante

w: Harryyyyyy

hazz // tripiante: wiiiiill te extrañé :(

w: aw yo igual a ti y.... por qué tu nombre dice tripiante...

hazz // tripiante: porque soy tripiante y es mi palabra del día ;)

w: tarado

hazz // tripiante: ¿y que hacías que no venías?

w: veía la twitcam de un chico

hazz // tripiante: ... oh... no me digas que...

w: eres adorable sabes?

hazz // tripiante: me viste D: que verguenza

w: verguenza nada, si fuera tu sería modelo o no se

hazz // tripiante: basta yo tengo cara de estúpido

w: Harry, eres el chico más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida.

 

El calor subió rápidamente a las mejillas de Harry. De nuevo su corazón se sentía cálido por Will. De nuevo esos cosquilleos en la parte baja de su estómago. De nuevo su intensa necesidad de sonreír. Miró a la puerta de su habitación viendo a Luke entrar luego que había ido a traer un sándwich de la cocina y se levantó de la cama.

-Luke, fuera.

-¿Qué? -. El ojiazul sonrió pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos del menor cambió a una mueca confundida-. ¿Por qué me echas de repente?

-Porque si, ven más tarde -respondió echándole fuera del cuarto.

-Eres un idiota -se quejó él-. Igual te salió mal porque mi madre no esta así que no puedo irme de aquí hasta la noche ¡ja!

-Ugh, entonces ve televisión en la sala, pero dejame un rato -. Luke lo miró mal y el ojiverde le sonrió de manera angelical -. ¿Por favor?

-¿Ahora que te pasa?

-Quiero hacer algo, anda, no seas así.

Luke resopló y salió afuera, accediendo. -Iré abajo a ver televisión, y me tendrás que explicar esto después.

-Como digas, gracias ¡te quiero! -Harry contestó sonriente cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su cama al instante.

Se sentía algo mal por echar a Luke tan sólo una hora después de que se había compadecido por no pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero quería hablar con Will en paz y no iba a poder si Luke merodeaba a su alrededor. Además, Liam y él lo miraban raro cuando sonreía al leer un mensaje, le avergonzaba.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

w: harryyyyy...

w: olvida lo que dije, dah, no importa :(

w: no es que no lo piense pero no se, quizá no te gusta que te lo diga

hazz // tripiante: eres demasiado lindo conmigo

w: volvisteeee

hazz // tripiante: tuve que echar a Luke del cuarto porque se pondrá a indagar y ugh, así que lo mande a ver tv abajo.

w: oh :)

 

Una pequeña sonrisita de superioridad se formó en el rostro del castaño."Tuve que sacar a Luke", se sentía genial saber que la razón era él. Y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco cruel, pero que importaba.

 

hazz // tripiante: así que... viste la twitcam?

w: si, tienes fans divertidos

hazz // tripiante: yo no tengo fans,,

w: bueno, tienes personas que te quieren (?)

hazz // tripiante: si pero... no sé, a Luke y Liam les pasa igual, eso ocurre cuando llevas mucho en tw, 24/7, se acostumbran a ti y les caes bien :)

w: y comienzan a emparejarte con tus mejores amigos?

Si, no podía aguantarse de preguntar eso.

hazz // tripiante: oh... creo... aunque ellas emparejan todo

w: oh vamos hazz, ustedes les dan material, y a ti te gusta que te emparejen con Luke

 

Harry bajó la cabeza, era algo ¿cierto? Luke y él siempre interactuaban en Twitter y ponían capturas divertidas de sus conversaciones, hacían spam por el otro y muchas cosas más que demostraba lo cercanos que eran. Daban material, y antes a él le gustaba que de vez en cuando aparezcan chicas en sus menciones diciendo "ustedes son muy lindos, díganme qué son novios". Era divertido, pero ahora era... raro. No sabía exactamente qué, o no quería imaginarlo, pero algo había cambiado.

 

hazz // tripiante: no tanto, adoro a Luke, pero no es que me encante que nos molesten con eso

w: bueno, igual no las culpo, realmente pareciera que él te gusta.

hazz // tripiante: ¿lo crees así?

w: más que todo yo, prácticamente me lo dijiste hace tiempo, no "estabas seguro", quizá lo estás ahora...

hazz // tripiante: no es cierto

w: no tendría nada de malo hazz, si es así puedes decirme

 

Harry frunció la nariz resoplando, sí, había dicho eso, pero ni siquiera había estado seguro y las últimas semanas el único al que le daba atención especial era a Will ¿acaso él no notaba eso?

 

hazz // tripiante: no me gusta luke, es ridículo

w: bien, si no quieres que te lo diga hasta que lo aceptes está bien, pero por como lo miras yo diría otra cosa

 

"Si supieras como miro mi pantalla cuando me llega un mensaje tuyo, dirías otra cosa", Harry pensó mordiéndose el labio, intentando que sus dedos dejen de cosquillear por querer escribir aquello. Necesitaba cambiar el tema.

 

hazz // tripiante: no me gusta, ya lo dije, ahora dime ¿ese icon que tienes es el que yo usé la semana pasada? ¡Ladrón de icons!

w: bien hazz, cambia el tema, haré como si no estás en negación

hazz // tripiante: NO ESTOY EN NEGACIÓN No me gusta Luke no me gusta y no podría gustarme nadie más ya !

w: pero por que?

hazz // tripiante: porque a mi me gustas tú!

Y el teléfono de Louis se cayó de sus manos.

 


	15. Perfecto

Louis leyó el mensaje diez veces y en cada una no pudo evitar soltar risitas y cubrirse la cara. «A mi me gustas tú», sus ojos brillaban con cada repetición de esa frase en su mente, sabía que actuaba como todo un adolescente, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz.

Por el otro lado, Harry estaba deseando que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento, ¿por que había dicho esa tontería? Diez minutos ¡diez! Will no respondía y a cada segundo su ansiedad aumentaba más, lo arruinó, definitivamente lo arruinó.

-¿Por que soy tan estúpido? -se recriminó tapando su rostro con sus manos quejándose.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

hazz // tripiante: will perdón, am, no importa, soy un idiota ugh, puedes bloquearme si quieres :(

hazz // tripiante: lo entenderé creeme, pero si quieres podemos olvidar lo que dije y fingir que nunca pasó

w: Harry cállate un momento, no te bloquearé ni nada de eso ¿enloqueciste?

hazz // tripiante: ¡lo siento! :( no te preocupes, hagamos como que no dije nada

w: no, necesito saber ¿lo que dijiste, lo dijiste en serio? ¿te gusto?

hazz // tripiante: si... pero no importa, todo sigue normal ¿bueno?

w: no puedes sólo ilusionarme diciéndome que te gusto y luego decir que no importa y todo seguirá normal ¿sabes?

hazz // tripiante: ¿eh?

w: me gustas harry

w: mucho, en realidad

 

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco y sus manos se volvieron torpes al instante. Estaba soñando. No podía ser verdad. El dulce chico en el que pensaba todo el día y que tanto le gustaba le correspondía. Era algo demasiado bueno como para pasarle a él.

 

hazz // tripiante: de verdad?

w: si

hazz // tripiante: will, dime que no estás jugando, en serio si no es verdad lo entiendo no hay problema

w: haz, no estoy jugando, me gustas en serio

hazz // tripiante: ...de verdad?

w: QUE SI HARRY, SI, TU ME GUSTAS Y ME GUSTAS MUCHO

w: M-E G-U-S-T-A-S

 

Los latidos de Harry se aceleraron. Sentía opresión en medio de su pecho y sabía que era uno de esos pocos momentos en su vida en que todo era tan perfectamente perfecto que le daba tristeza saber que sólo duraba un momento.

¿Quería saltar y gritar por la ventana que Will le correspondía? Sí.

¿Quería tomar diez capturas de pantalla de ese mensaje, ponerlas de fondo de pantalla y colgarlas en algún rincón de su cuarto? Sí.

¿Estaba dejándose perder totalmente en la felicidad del momento? No. Y no lo hacía porque su mente no lograba procesar por qué alguien como Will tendría sentimientos por alguien como él, sin nada especial.

 

hazz // tripiante: por qué te gusto?

hazz // tripiante: no soy muy atractivo, o muy inteligente, o muy divertido, sólo... no lo entiendo

 

Louis suavizó la mirada al leer aquello. Conociendo a Harry, seguro seguía pensando en alguna remota parte de su cerebro que sólo le estaba diciendo que le gustaba por lástima. Harry nunca se sentía suficiente para nadie, Louis tampoco, a decir verdad, pero si aún así sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro... quizá entonces si podían empezar a pensar que no eran un desastre tan malo.

 

w: porque eres tú... sólo...

w: me gustas porque eres dulce, tienes una manera muy tierna de decir las cosas, nunca quieres hacer sentir mal a nadie ni aún cuando estás enfadado.

w: me gusta que parezcas un libro lleno de datos de todo, que me hables de los pingüinos, de tu preocupación por los delfines, de tu gusto por la cultura griega y tu odio por los aerosoles.

w: me gusta que seas tan gentil conmigo, que cuando me insultas más buen parece un cumplido, que cuando tengo un día largo, obvias cualquier problema tuyo sólo para tratar de animarme y cuando estás triste de lo que más te preocupas es que yo no me angustie

w: me gusta que sea tan sencillo hablar contigo, que sea tan sencillo contarte hasta los pensamientos más ilógicos que tengo y que tú le encuentres sentido.

w: me gustas tú, tal y como eres, con tus partes rotas y cosas raras, me gustas... tal vez no seas el más inteligente, el más divertido o el más popular, pero eres tú... sólo necesitas ser tú para gustarme.

 

Harry sintió sus ojos humedecerse al leer su pantalla, podía derretirse en ese mismo instante si no tuviera que mover los dedos para responder. Era extraño, por primera vez no tenía miedo de decepcionar a alguien, había sido él mismo con Will y así le gustaba. Era un sentimiento de seguridad extraño, extraño y nuevo. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, tan perfecto que asustaba, porque nunca sentiría justa la felicidad para él.

 

hazz // tripiante: si estuvieras aquí te abrazaría y no te dejaría escapar nunca ¿sabes?

w: no intentaría escapar de ti de todas maneras

 

* * *

 

  

-Burro

-Caballo.

-Delfín.

-Enano.

-¡Ese no es un animal! -Luke se quejó lanzándole un almohadón a Liam.

-¡Quizás lo es! -replicó él. Ambos estaban en la sala de estar de la casa de Harry. Luke estaba aburrido de ver televisión, así que llamó a Liam para que le haga compañía y ayude a terminar las bolsas de papas de la alacena de Harry, a lo cual el castaño aceptó de inmediato.

-¿Que están haciendo en mi casa? -. Harry los miró extrañado al bajar de las escaleras.

-¡Al fin apareció! -. Luke levantó las manos en señal de victoria.

-No te atrevas a echarnos rizos, estuvimos esperándote.

-Esperándome para.... ¿Que?

Harry arqueó una ceja, tratando de ocultar su decepción al verlos hundidos en su sofá, y no es que le moleste demasiado tampoco tenerlos en su casa, pero en ese momento sólo quería pensar en Will, hablar con Will, y suspirar por Will. Y de haber sabido que sus amigos seguían allí, se hubiera quedado en su alcoba hablando con Will y no hubiera bajado por agua. Ahora ni se iba a poder librar de ellos en un buen rato.

-Para que veamos una película, duh -respondió Luke como si se tratara de un plan de hace semanas y no de esa misma tarde -. Además dijiste que me explicarías por qué me echaste hace rato.

-Oh... -Harry se sonrojó un poco al recordar la razón, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho por reprimir su sonrisa -. No podemos ir al cine ya, es tarde.

-La rentamos, íbamos a verla aquí -explicó Liam haciendo que las ganas de pegarle de Harry aumenten -. Y de paso nos explicas por que no bajabas.

-"Nos" me suena a manada -recalcó el ojiverde.

-Igual Luke me lo contará ¿no es cierto Luke?

-Cállate Liam.

-No era nada -interrumpió Harry-. Tenía que echarme crema en el cuerpo y esperar a que se seque, por eso tardé.

Los dos chicos lo miraron confundidos y Harry quiso pegarse una patada a sí mismo luego de caer en cuenta de la terrible y extraña excusa que acababa de dar. ¿De qué lado de su mente había salido eso? No lo sabía y no tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

-Y... ¿Por que tenías que echarte esa crema con tanta urgencia? -Liam preguntó extrañado y Harry bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Te... Tengo alergia... y el doctor dijo que... la aplicara a esa hora exactamente... sin pasar un sólo minuto -respondió, rogando porque ninguno le pregunte la hora exacta o estaría acabado.

-Ok...ay -Luke murmuró rascando su nuca y volvió la vista a la televisión -. ¿Ponemos la película?

Harry asintió y al instante tomó del brazo a Liam para llevarlo a la cocina alegando que iba por palomitas, aunque en verdad sólo quería una excusa para hablarle a solas. Liam pareció darse cuenta y no protestó hasta que estuvieron solos en la cocina y entonces cruzó sus brazos para mirarlo expectante.

-¿Te... puedo contar algo? -inquirió Harry nervioso, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Bueno... Hace dos meses conocí a un chico en Twitter... -. Liam asintió intuyendo de que se trataba -, se llama Will... es muy simpático y dulce, yo, um...

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó sonriendo haciendo que Harry le tape la boca.

-Shh, no quiero que Luke escuche.

-¿Entonces sí? -Liam sonrió y Harry no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada y asentir.

-Si -admitió con un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas.

-¡OH! ¿Y a él le gustas?

-Si -. La sonrisa del castaño se expandió y Harry rodó los ojos sabiendo que ahora iba a empezar a fastidiarlo.

-Harry tiene novio... -el ojimiel cantó en voz baja sin quitar su expresión divertida. Era tan maduro.

-No lo tengo, cállate -Harry lo reprendió y al instante volvió a pensar lo que había dicho-. Bueno, no todavía.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Apenas acabo de confesarle lo que siento, no hemos dicho nada, pero... no lo sé... ¿y si me pide que sea su novio... yo...? ¿que dices?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te diga si debes tener novio o no?

El castaño giró la cabeza confundido y Harry suspiró sin saber como explicarlo de manera en que suene menos estúpido.

-No es eso, es que... no lo sé.

Liam sintió ternura al ver la frustración del menor y se acercó a él pasándole un brazo por el hombro. Adivinaba la razón de todo su palabrerío, y esperaba que este sea por fin el día que había estado esperando llegar desde hacía tiempo.

-Harry, estuve esperando escuchar que te gusta alguien desde hace dos años. Si ese chico Will logró que dejes de ser tan obstinado y aceptes tus sentimientos, sí que debe ser un chico especial.

Harry sonrió. -Si es especial.

-Entonces no tienes nada que preguntarme -Liam finalizó, despeinándole un poco los rizos-. Es genial saber que lo otro ya es definitivamente un tema del pasado.

Harry sólo negó con la cabeza. -Con Will... me siento tan feliz que es como si todo lo malo fuera pasado.

Liam reprimió un chillido de ternura y le hizo una seña para que salgan a la sala. Ya después preguntaría más detalles.

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez que Luke y Liam se fueron, Harry volvió a su cuarto y tomó su celular para escribirle a Will y disculparse por tardarse tanto en volver. Abrió sus dms y sonrió al leer los mensajes que el chico le había dejado.

 

w: hazz, me debo ir, James, Jamal y yo tenemos que ir a un lugar y volveremos un poco tarde :(

w: Gracias por hacer de este día el más bonito que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no puedo dejar de sonreír y me siento ridículo por eso ¿sabes? Pero en este momento, tampoco me importa mucho ser ridículo.

w: te quiero, dulzura x

 

Harry escribió un "yo a ti mucho más" y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, sonriendo, suspirando, pensando en todo lo maravilloso que había sido ese día e imaginando lo maravilloso que sería el día siguiente y el siguiente, y todo eso en su mente era más que perfecto.

 


	16. Desafortunado

-¡¿James y Jamal?! ¡¿Es en serio Louis?! -. Zayn estaba totalmente escandalizado al oír los nombres que el ojiazul les había puesto para Harry.

-¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa! -se defendió él riéndose.

-Los nombres me valen, quiero que me cuentes de una vez que te dijo Harry -insistió Niall que estaba bastante atento a lo que su amigo les estaba contando.

Las mejillas de Louis se pusieron rosadas. -Me dijo que le gusto.

-¡Me mato! -exclamó Niall feliz poniéndose una mano al pecho.

-¡Lo sabía! -. Zayn levantó los brazos hacia arriba y chocó su puño con el suyo -. ¿Y entonces?

-Sólo hablamos un rato más de... No sé, ni siquiera recuerdo de qué hablábamos estaba sólo pensando en lo irreal que era -Louis contestó, aún sonriendo, sintiendo estúpido pero a la vez feliz.

-Estoy feliz por ti, amigo -Niall volvió a hablar -. Y me quedaría a seguir mirándote sonreír y balancearte en tus pies todo el día, pero ya son las doce y hoy tenemos cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?

Louis gruñó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Recordar su horario del día siempre arruinaba sus momentos felices.

-No quiero ir. Es un momento feliz. Quiero quedarme en mi cama a dormir hasta que Harry llegue de la escuela y me envíe mensajes.

-Louis... -Zayn lo presionó y el castaño se lanzó al sofá, bufando y escondiendo su cara en los cojines -. Podemos tratar de volver temprano.

-Sabes que no va a pasar -Louis contestó, levantando un poco su rostro para mirarlo con cansancio -. Luego del photoshoot tenemos que ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eleanor y tengo que abrazarla y hacer como si la besara para que los paps nos tomen la foto de sorpresa. ¿Crees que tengo ganas de hacer eso?

Zayn no contestó. Solo se dedicó a compadecer a Louis (y a sí mismo pues también estaba cansado). Este día iba a ser muy largo.

-Vamos Lou... -Niall intentó animarlo -. Te quedan algunas horas entre la sesión y la fiesta, puedes dormir entonces. Además, Eleanor siempre escoge buenos clubes para sus fiestas, podría ser divertido, no salimos hace meses -dijo alegre, a lo que Louis suspiró.

-Quizás...-dijo sin ánimos, dejando el sofá y volviendo a su habitación para cambiarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry se levantó de su pupitre desganadamente al oír sonar la campana indicando la hora de salida.

Estaba especialmente desanimado ese día, era el día en que se entregaban las boletas de notas y ver sus calificaciones más bajas de lo normal lo deprimía, además Will no se había conectado en toda la mañana. Lo extrañaba.

-Harry Styles -. La voz de la maestra lo detuvo antes de que saliera-. Necesito hablar contigo, siéntate por favor.

Harry asintió sin ganas y volvió a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio de caoba. Si de por sí la maestra de Lengua le intimidaba, la expresión severa con la que la mujer lo estaba observando lo intimidaba aún más.

-¿Cuanto llevas estudiando en esta escuela?

Preguntó seria, y aunque Harry no entendió a qué venía aquella pregunta respondió titubeante.

-Tres años...

-Dilo fuerte, no te escucho nada -dijo ella con impaciencia.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos y volvió a responder más alto. -Tres años.

-Exacto, tres años, tres años y no has progresado como esperaba -. Harry alzó la vista sin entender-. No se que hacer contigo la verdad, eres un muchacho inteligente, das bien los exámenes, cuando entregas la tarea lo haces bien ¿Cual es el problema?

Él se limitó a bajar la cabeza, mientras ella sólo negó levemente en desaprobación.

-Intervenciones orales, 4 -mencionó empezando a leer la boleta del rizado-. Trabajos en grupo, 0; responsabilidad, 6. Esto te baja demasiado, y no es algo nuevo. Siempre tienes bajas notas en estos mismo puntos, y no haces nada por arreglarlo.

-Lo siento -Harry murmuró, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo. Ya presentía que tendría notas bajas en ese curso, era de esperar, la expresión oral no era lo suyo, mucho menos los trabajos grupales en los que cada estudiante se juntaba con su grupo de amigos instantáneamente, y que abundaban en ese curso. Harry sólo esperaba poder haber compensado todo eso con sus trabajos escritos y exámenes, pero al parecer no.

-No vale de nada un "lo siento" -lo cortó-. Sabía que eras tímido, pero pensé que lo superarías y no lo haces.

-No.... es.... No es... No es que...-El ojiverde mordió su labio con fuerza, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse por el temor de empezar a tartamudear en ese mismo momento. No necesitaba quedar peor. No podía tartamudear -. No es que... quie... Lo siento -sóltó finalmente, sintiendose increíblemente estúpido por haberse dejado quedar como un imbécil otra vez.

La maestra pareció frustrarse aún más.

-¡Esta escuela no te hace nada Harry! ¡Si hablas el mundo no se va a acabar! Tus compañeros no te harán nada, por Dios, madura un poco, así no llegarás a nada en la vida. Tienes un enorme potencial y nunca lograrás aprovecharlo si sigues tartamudeando y andando por la vida con miedo de todo.

-Lo siento -. Harry dijo de nuevo, en un tono tan bajo que de no ser porque estaban en completo silencio la mujer no lo hubiera percibido, y suspiró hondo para no quebrarse, no debía, era ridículo.

Ella resopló con algo de sarcasmo. -La verdad... estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

Harry bajó la cabeza nuevamente, ella no tenía ningún derecho de hablar, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Si, el mundo no se iba a acabar si habla, pero no es tan sencillo como cree.

Sin embargo ¿que podía esperar? Las personas no suelen comprender a los que son introvertidos o inseguros, los comprenden cuando lo son un rato, pero si siguen igual se cansan y lo único que piensan es que todos sus miedos son tontos o un capricho. Realmente no tenían ni idea de lo que sentía, y más aún cuando alguien tenía razón en sentirse inseguro.

-Siquiera... ¿Siquiera puedes hablar algo en clase? -preguntó frustrada-. Al menos decir si o no ¿puedes?

Harry sintió el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, no debía hablar o su voz terminaría de romperse, así que se limitó a asentir nuevamente.

La maestra soltó un suspiro. -Ya puedes irte.

El rizado salió del salón y prácticamente se fue corriendo hasta su casa, no se detuvo cuando vio a Liam y Luke esperándole afuera, ni tampoco al oír a Aiden lanzarle un insulto, sólo quería llegar a casa y esconderse bajo sus mantas.

-¿Harry? -. Su madre lo detuvo al verlo llegar tan apurado, él se sorprendió de verla en casa tan temprano.

-Hola -dijo él en voz baja intentando mantener su tono normal. Anne lo miró extrañada y rápidamente bajó la vista hacia la boleta que traía en las manos.

-¿Por que vienes así, y que traes en las manos? -tomó la libreta de notas de las manos del chico y al instante su rostro se contrajo en molestia-. Harry ¿que son estas notas?

-Perdón...

-Nada de eso, ¿como puedes estar tan bajo?

-Estoy aprobado.

-No me interesa que estés aprobado ¡tenias una beca! ¡tenias que tener calificaciones mejores! -. El ojiverde cerró los ojos fuertemente, había olvidado la beca por completo, esto estaba muy mal.

-Yo... Yo... Lo siento mucho -dijo sin importarle el que su voz se haya quebrado.

-Es que no entiendo, lo único que tienes que hacer es estudiar, pero te importa más esa estúpida banda ¡eso si con gusto lo haces! ¡Pero las cosas importantes no ¿verdad?!

-No es así.

-Es que no entiendo Harry, tú no tienes los miles problemas que tengo yo en la cabeza todos los días, lo único que te pido es que estudies, sólo eso ¿es tan difícil?

"No tienes a un imbécil acosándote en la escuela, ni sabes lo que es sentirse estúpido por no poder hablar en voz alta sin tartamudear, ni tampoco sentir que tu cuerpo entero se paralice cuando cualquier persona se dirige a ti"

-¡Lo único que haces todo el día es estar en tu cuarto en internet ¿de que provecho es eso?!

_"¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso si apenas me ves en la noche?"_

-Estoy harta, una nota baja más y te tendrás que olvidar de tu estúpida banda.

_"¡Esto ni siquiera es culpa de ellos! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía porque soy un torpe! Si no fuera por la estúpida banda mis muñecas... hubieran quedado peor"_

Harry aspiró hondo, reprimiendo todas esas palabras y guardando completo silencio, no quería discutir, no quería refutar, solo quería ir a su alcoba y sentirse miserable tranquilamente. Pero al parecer su madre no iba a dejarlo hacer eso sin disparar un último proyectil.

-No se que hacer contigo, en vez de ayudar en algo sólo eres otro problema -bufó para dar por terminado su regaño-. Voy a ir al supermercado a ver si me dan el puesto de cajera, arregla tu cuarto o haz algo bueno por favor.

-¿Por que... pedirás un puesto?

-Porque ya no tengo trabajo -dijo y acto seguido salió de la casa dejándolo sólo.

Harry subió rápidamente a su habitación, sintiendose terriblemente culpable y se lanzó con fuerza a su cama. Empezó a llorar como si tuviera siete años otra vez, se lo iba a permitir, se iba a permitir estar asiel resto de la tarde.

_"Estoy muy decepcionada de ti" "En vez de ayudar, eres otro problema" "Madura un poco, así no llegarás a nada en la vida" "Eres un desastre"_

Todo lo que alguna vez le habían dicho volvió a su mente atormentándolo aún más. Harry no sabía por qué hacía eso, se lastimaba más, pero era inevitable que cada vez que algo empiece a pesarle todo lo demás brinque a su mente de nuevo. Se aferró más a su almohada llena de sus lágrimas mientras susurraba.

_"Soy la peor persona en el mundo"_

Y quizá lo peor de todo lo que alguna vez le habían dicho, era que él pensaba que tenían razón.

 

* * *

 

  
-Louis, despierta -. Zayn movió al castaño que se encontraba dormido en el sofá.

-Déjame Zayn -se quejó él que apenas se recuperaba de la resaca que había tenido luego de la fiesta de Eleanor.

Niall había tenido razón al final, haba sido algo divertido, había muchas bebidas, buena música y demás cosas que Louis recordaba muy vagamente porque se había embriagado muy rápido.

-Louis, el señor Cowell llamó, dijo que vendrá en una hora, quiere hablar contigo -dijo Nancy llegando a la sala, en un tono tan frío que hizo que la piel de Louis se erizara.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa? -preguntó levantando la cabeza, sintiendo algo de miedo por la respuesta.

Niall se sentó en el sofá junto a él y encendió la televisión en el canal de las noticias.

_"Louis Tomlinson, el ídolo juvenil, integrante de One Direction ¿sale del closet?"_

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos al oír aquello y se incorporó rápidamente para ver la televisión, en donde a continuación se pasaba el vídeo de la fiesta de hace horas.

Estaban saliendo del club por la puerta trasera. Estaban Zayn, Niall, Eleanor, Perrie, dos amigos de Zayn, sus viejos amigos Oli, Calvin y Luke (Louis no recordaba en qué momento llegaron ni menos quién les dijo de la fiesta puesto que él no los había llamado en meses, pero decidió que eso no lo era lo importante ahora), y él, riendo, jugando, y pensando que los paps no estaban cerca.

_-Louis, ven aquí, pueden verte -. Eleanor le estiró los brazos para que la abrace, tratando de apegarlo a ella pero Louis se aferró más a su amigo Luke, quien lo abrazaba por la hombros, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos._

_-Déjame -dijo mientras reía-. Soy gay, es muy desafortunado._

_-Louis, basta, hay que irnos antes de que nos vean -oyó a Zayn decir y entonces el vídeo terminó._

El ojiazul tragó saliva y miró a sus dos amigos, quienes también tenían cara de tragedia.

-Eso... es lo que pasa.

 


	17. Por tí, y por mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis negocia con Simon. Manejo de management 100% ficticio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: esto es una fic, si veo otro comentario de "esto debe pasar en la realidad" me voy dar la cabeza contra la pared.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, Anne aún no volvía, Gemma tampoco. El cuarto estaba en oscuridad y Harry seguía entre su frazadas sin querer moverse un centímetro.

Ya había dejado de llorar, de recriminarse, de pensar, sólo estaba ahí esperando que el tiempo pase, quería sentir tranquilidad un rato, sólo él en silencio, tenía como cinco llamadas perdidas de Liam y tres de Luke, ya luego les inventaría una excusa que sabía que no creerían, pero ahora no quería hablar con nadie.

 

>Mensajes directos con w

hazz: quiero morirme, he tenido el peor día de mi vida, o al menos uno de los peores hasta ahora

hazz: creo que hace tiempo no me sentía tan inútil... esta vez creo que de verdad si me volví un estorbo

hazz: perdón no quiero molestarte con mis cosas, es sólo que... sólo a ti siento que puedo decirle esto sin sentirme raro después

hazz: will?

hazz: donde estas cuando te necesito?

 

Louis escondió su cabeza en el cojín y ahogó un chillido.

Ese último mensaje había terminado de hacerlo sentir como el peor novio del mundo, bueno, no era su novio, pero algo parecido si.

-Soy de lo peor.

Se dejó caer de golpe al sofá y gruñó sintiéndose miserable de nuevo. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en un sólo día y sentía que era todo su culpa.

-¿Louis?

Nancy se acercó a él y el ojiazul levantó la cabeza desanimado, el rostro de ella se contrajo en lástima al ver sus ojos hinchados que ponían en evidencia que había estado llorando.

-Oh, cielo, tranquilo -dijo sentándose a su lado y envolviéndolo en sus brazos -. Todo se va a arreglar.

Louis empezó a sollozar nuevamente, como había estado haciendo durante las últimas horas, y eso le rompió el corazón a la mujer.

-N-No quiero Nancy, el-ellos siempre lo arruinan t-todo -murmuró mientras hipaba-. Me h-harán casarme con ella.

-No será así, tranquilo, no te harán casarte con ella, sólo... sólo se comprometieron frente a ellos, como Zayn con Perrie, no es de verdad.

-No quiero... No quiero mentir más... Ya no lo soporto... No quiero que si... que sigan pensando que la quiero a ella.

Nancy lo abrazó más, sin decir otra cosa y le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo un poco. Louis estaba peor que Zayn cuando tuvo que comprometerse, ni siquiera había podido fingir una sonrisa falsa durante la entrevista que habían hecho temprano en donde dijo que se comprometía. Louis estaba muchísimo peor. Y Nancy intuía que había algo más que lo agobiaba.

-Crees que traicionas a alguien ¿verdad Lou? -. El castaño asintió con la cabeza enterrada en el regazo de ella-. Oh cariño, ¿como no lo dijiste?

-Ellos me matarían si supieran.

-¿Quien es? -preguntó luego de unos minutos-. ¿Es Zayn?

-Ni lo pienses -Louis contestó al instante, ladeando una sonrisa casi imperceptible y seguidamente mordiendo su labio con nervios -. Yo... Uhm... Es... alguien que conocí en Twitter.

Nancy cambió su expresión a una preocupada.

-¿Es...?

-Un fan -completó él, esperando con antelación el regaño que imaginaba le daría, pero no pasó.

-Eso es muy lindo Louis.

-¿En serio?

-Si -respondió Nancy, sonriéndole con ternura -¿Como se llama?

-Harry -dijo Louis, extendiendo su sonrisa un poco más, como si estuviera diciendo el nombre más bonito del mundo, y para él lo era.

-Oh, así que ese es el Harry que tanto mencionan en sus conversaciones -. Louis sonrió apenado y Nancy sintió alivio de verlo sonreír nuevamente-. ¿Y sabe que eres tú?

-No -suspiró él -. No sé como decírselo.

-Bueno, no es necesario que te agobies por eso ahora, ya encontrarás la manera -dijo Nancy, levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la cocina -. Podrías hablar con él al menos ahora, seguro te hace sentir mejor.

Louis miró la pantalla de su celular en sus mensajes, ahora mismo eran las diez de la mañana, su Harry seguro estaba en la escuela.

Su Harry. Eso sonaba tan bien.

 

>Mensajes Directos con hazz

w: hazz, cariño, lo siento mucho, en serio, debí estar ahí cuando me necesitabas :(

w: pero ayer ha sido algo como el peor día de mi vida y no pude estar aquí, perdón

hazz: oh will, que te pasó?

 

Louis abrió los ojos, sorprendido de obtener una respuesta tan pronto.

 

w: me asustaste

hazz: lo siento... es que tenía abierta tu bandeja de mensajes

w: como sabias que te escribiría?

hazz: no lo sabía, sólo te extrañaba y me ponía a leer las viejas conversaciones.

w: ow... yo también te extrañaba

hazz: me hiciste falta, sabes

w: lo sé, lo siento... necesito que me digas que ocurrió, estoy preocupado por ti

hazz: lo haré, pero primero tú

 

Louis suspiró haciendo una mueca. Por un momento pensó en decirle todo y sacarse ese peso de su pecho, como un simple mensaje de "Haz, la verdad es que soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson, la estrella que tanto te gusta y me creé esta cuenta sólo para hablarte porque me gustas y quiero que seas mi novio. Pero ahora mismo me tengo que comprometer porque ayer la cagué muy feo en la fiesta de Eleanor".

Okay, no podía decirle eso.

 

w: alguna vez... le has mentido a alguien y has tenido que seguir mintiendo y mintiendo hasta que se te forma una gran cadena de mentiras que sabes que se descubrirá algún día pero no quieres decir nada porque tienes miedo de como reaccione esa persona y todo el mundo en general?

hazz: uhm... creo que no, pero entiendo a qué te refieres

w: bueno, algo así me pasa

hazz: a quien le mentiste?

 

«A ti. A los fans. A todos ».

Louis se mordió el labio inseguro. No podía decirle la verdad, no, no ahora.

 

w: mi madre... Mi familia en general

hazz: oh, que pasa con ellos?

w: ellos no saben... ya sabes, mi sexualidad, siempre tuve miedo de cómo reccionarian, en si seguirían tan cómodos conmigo como siempre. Y para ocultarselos, les dije que salía con una chica, pero ahora... uhm... la chica tiene un novio y yo ya no sé como seguir con esto.

hazz: whoa, eso si es un problema

w: lo se

hazz: tienes que decirles la verdad will, es lo mejor, no puedo decirte que todo el mundo va a aceptarte como eres, o que todo va a ir bien, pero al final la verdad siempre tiene que descubrirse, y es mucho mejor que seas tú quien la diga como crees que debe ser dicha.

w: creo que... tienes razón

hazz: y bueno, recuerda que suceda lo que suceda, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre

w: eres un gran saco de azúcar sabes? Te quiero, Haz

hazz: yo a ti más, bebé

w: bueno... ahora dime, que te pasó a ti?

hazz: honestamente, no tengo ganas de recordarlo ahora.

w: de acuerdo, pero aún me tienes que decir eh? Sabes estoy aquí para apoyarte :)

hazz: me haces feliz sabes?

w: es genial saberlo

hazz: revisaré mi timeline un ratito, no he visto nada de twitter desde ayer excepto para hablarte

w: no estas en la escuela(?)

hazz: nah, hoy falté, no tenía ganas de nada

w: pequeño flojo

hazz: estoy seguro de que soy más alto que tú ;)

w: ...

w: no lo sabes.... Y aun si lo fueras sigo siendo el mayor ¡ja!

hazz: LOUIS

w: que

hazz: LOUIS LOUIS LOUIS EL FDIJO QJD ED GHY

w: oh haz, es difícil entenderte cuando hablas así RESPIRA DOS MINUTOS

hazz: QUE LOUIS DIJI QJE ES GAY MLO DIJO EN FRENGD DE ELEANKF

 

Louis comprendió enseguida, claro que Harry iba a ver eso, se le había olvidado por completo.

 

w: oh si, lo vi ayer, me quedé muy... impresionado, fue muy intenso

hazz: NO PUEDO CREERLO TENIA RAZÓN, BUENO NO SE, LO DIJO EBRIO Y LOS EBRIOS SIEMPRE DICEN LA VERDAD

w: cierto

hazz: no se como sentirme sobre esto, en parte asustado por lo que dirán los medios y en parte feliz porque mi bebé es libre

w: em...

hazz: espera... QUE ES ESO DE UN COMPROMISO?

w: YA SALIO? genial, mi día empeora

hazz: ACABO DE VER UN VÍDEO DE UNA ENTREVISTA EN DONDE LOUIS DICE QUE SE HA COMPROMETIDO CON ELEANOR

w: Oh..

hazz: ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

 

El ojiazul sintió las lágrimas queriendo volver a él. Detestaba recordar lo mucho que mentía.

 

hazz: me siento tan mal

w: él no la quiere, estoy seguro

hazz: sé que no la quiere, se que es mentira

hazz: Se que lo obligaron... lo veo en sus ojos, tú los ves? viste sus ojos? no son de felicidad

w: se nota mucho...?

hazz: louis puede decir muchas cosas, pero sus ojos siempre lo delatan

hazz: no creí que él de verdad tuviera un novio... me siento raro

w: que que

hazz: ese chico luke, el que lo abrazaba en el vídeo...

hazz: parece que es su novio de verdad, no? louis se abrazaba a él como si lo fuera

w: qUE claro que no !!

w: es su.. amigo, no creo que sea más

w: YYYY louis se pega mucho a las personas cuando está ebrio

hazz: pero el chico le estaba agarrando el trasero

w: ESTABA AGARRANDOME EL TRASERO?????

w: Agarrandole***

w: no lo ví...

hazz: OH!! encontré un post en tumblr de 2012 acerca de él, ha ido a algunas fiestas con Louis, y hay una foto en donde le está tomando de la cintura como si lo fuera a besar ¿???

 

Louis escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas dejando su celular a un lado, sus mejillas estaban calentándose y si Harry seguía sacándole esos recuerdos del pasado iba a soltarle toda la verdad en cualquier instante. Luke no le gustaba, por supuesto que no, mucho menos habían tenido un romance o algo parecido. Lo único que pasó entre ellos fue que cuando Stan lo abandonó y Louis se volvió un chico fiestero que buscaba olvidarlo a toda costa, Luke estuvo con él para acompañarlo algunas de esas veces en que escapaban con Zayn a un club gay de la manera más discreta posible y la pasaban bien, y varias de esas veces terminaron besándose en algún rincón del lugar, pero Louis nunca se animó a pasar a algo más que eso. Louis nunca había querido volver a tener una relación de verdad desde que Stan lo dejó.

Aunque pasaran los años, él no había vuelto a recuperar su confianza en sí mismo ni se había permitido enamorarse de alguien más... hasta que Harry apareció.

 

hazz: sí, creo que es su novio...

hazz: ha... creí que no me chocaría tanto saberlo

w: yo... creo que Louis nunca pasó a algo más que sólo besos con él

w: ni creo que haya tenido algo serio con alguien... sabes? él no parece... del tipo que... tiene un novio

hazz: oh will, es Louis, tiene miles de chicos y chicas detrás suyo, no puede no haber tenido un novio

w: el tener a miles de chicos y chicas detrás tuyo no significa que puedas enamorarte de cualquiera de esos miles...

w: ni tampoco el tener un montón de gente a tu alrededor significa que no puedes sentirte solo y perdido a veces

hazz: eso es... cierto..

hazz: crees que Louis se sienta solo? Estará bien ahora?

w: bueno... ahora con todo esto del compromiso, no creo que esté bien

hazz: es verdad... quisiera poder decirle tantas cosas para animarlo

hazz: decirle que no se desespere, que siempre hay una luz al final del túnel. Aunque todo este muy feo ahora, se que él será feliz y libre

hazz: es la persona más fuerte y valiente que he visto, sabes? siempre estaré apoyándolo desde donde esté, siempre, porque yo haría lo que sea por él.

 

Y de alguna manera mágica, Louis se sintió con fuerzas de nuevo.

Iba a ser libre. Lo iba a intentar por él, e iba a continuar por Harry.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Demanda? -. Simon no podía creer que lo estaba escuchando-. ¿Demanda por qué?

-Por todo -Zayn dijo con obviedad-. Trabajar bajo su control es un infierno, dormimos poco, casi no vemos a nuestras familias, Louis está teniendo problemas alimenticios por la tensión, Niall también, y yo creo que explotaré de la ansiedad si me hacen dar una conferencia de prensa más.

-No pueden demandarnos por eso.

El hombre espetó severo, y Louis cruzó los dedos por detrás de la espalda. Sabía de antemano que no iban a ganar si se enfocaban en una demanda de ese tipo que fácilmente podría ser descartada, y aunque lo que había dicho Zayn era verdad, ese no era el enfoque que buscaban dar a su pseudo amenaza.

-Podemos y queremos -añadió Niall, sin perder en lo absoluto su tono de seriedad -. Y sacaremos mucho dinero de eso.

-Pero no creerás que sólo será una demanda -Louis continuó -. Cuando termine el contrato y nos hayamos liberado completamente de ti, la prensa querrá saber que haremos después y no dudes en que no tardaremos en exponer todo lo que nos hicieron pasar en estos años, todas las mentiras, toda la sobrecarga de trabajo, todas las veces en que nos trataste como máquinas de dinero en lugar de personas, los vamos a destruir por completo y después ¿quien más crees que quiera firmar para ser tu nueva mina de oro?

Simon tragó saliva, tratando de no demostrar con ningún gesto lo nervioso que la conversación empezaba a ponerlo. Los tres chicos tenían el poder de destruir su imagen tanto como ellos habían destruido la suya, lo sabía y eso lo carcomia por dentro.

-¿Lo imaginas, Simon? -Zayn habló ladeando una minúscula sonrisa de ironía -. Todos los tabloides desmintiendo todo lo que dijiste acerca de la excelente relación que llevamos, de lo felices que estamos contigo, con los titulares acerca de cómo tu management reprimió la sexualidad de dos de sus artistas, explotó a su banda saturandolos de presentaciones, y los hizo ver como mujeriegos.

-Demanda o no demanda, tienen que cumplir con el contrato, y tenemos contrato hasta que terminen este tour -El hombre refutó, tratando de no tomar en serio sus amenazas y los miró con cejas alzadas -. Y si quieren renunciar... podemos contra demandarlos.

-¿En serio, Simon? ¿En serio? -Louis se recostó hacia atrás con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y lo observó con superioridad -. Podemos terminar el tour, no tenemos problemas en soportar un año más, pero después ¿que queda a ti? Tu mina de oro se acabará, y sabemos perfectamente que intentaste reinventar otra boyband que sea tan exitosa como la nuestra y fracasaste, una y otra vez, ¿en serio quieres sólo aprovechar el último año sacando hasta la última moneda y luego hundirte? ¿O prefieres salvar tu imagen y llegar a un acuerdo?

Simon de quedó en silencio por un momento, sin mover un músculo, resistiendose a dejarles controlar la situación. Era ridículo. Pero no tenía una mejor opción.

-¿Que quieres?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza fugazmente, y Zayn aclaró su garganta para responder. -Podríamos desistir de la demanda, claro, sólo si aceptas algunas condiciones para el último tour.

-Eleanor y Perrie se van -Louis sentenció seguro, y nunca antes se había sentido tan bien de tener algo de autoridad -. No más chicas, para ninguno, ni rumores de salidas, ni de mujeres que apenas conocemos engañando a sus esposos con nosotros, ni nada. Estamos hartos de eso.

-No más presentaciones de improviso además de las que ya tenemos programadas -siguió Niall -. Y no fanservice durante los descansos, es agotador.

-Y demostrar nuestra sexualidad cuando queramos -añadió Zayn y el hombre negó al instante, callandolos.

-Eso no. Ni lo piensen, la publicidad y las ventas -.

-¡Estamos hartos de oír de las ventas! -Louis exclamó cansado, sin dejarlo terminar -. No necesitamos ser heterosexuales para tener fans o vender música... No lo necesitamos...

-Louis, no tienes idea de -

-Si la banda fracasa... -él volvió a interrumpir, apretando su labio inferior entre sus dientes con fuerza, dejando que las palabras salgan de su boca sin miedo -... Demandanos todo lo que quieras, inventa todas las mentiras e historias que quieras después, y las ganancias... Puedes quedarte con todo.

Zayn y Niall abrieron los ojos como platos al oír lo último. Si las cosas salían mal, todo se pondría demasiado feo.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que eso significaría Louis?

Claro que lo estaba. Y estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea con tal de poder mostrarse tal cual es, pero no podía elegir por todos.

Louis miró a Zayn y Niall, indicándoles con los ojos que esperaba su respuesta, no le molestaría que se nieguen.

-Estamos conscientes de todo. Está bien -Niall respondió luego de mirar a Zayn y Louis tuvo que contener sus ganas de abrazarlos fuertemente en ese instante.

-Entonces, que así sea -contestó el hombre, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio -. Tendrán sus descansos, no habrá más rumores, no tendran que hacer ningún plan de boda falsa, se acabarán sus stunts. Firmarán un contrato nuevo, que asegure que después del siguiente año cuando terminemos con esto, no dirán ni una sola palabra que pueda desprestigiar Syco o Modest, de lo contrario los demandaré. En cuanto a su salida del clóset, lo dejaremos a mitad de año, no pienso arriesgar tanto, y sus redes sociales, estarán bajo completo manejo del management, a excepción de ocasiones únicas. ¿Es un trato?

Los tres se miraron por un segundo, tragando con fuerza antes de asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Es un trato.


	18. ¿Feliz?

_@Harry_Styles: El vídeo de Louis, Zerrie termina, Elounor termina, Niall es Niall, ESTAN PASANDO COSAS GENTE EL FINAL SE ACERCA_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles Bajale dos ricitos todo esta bien_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis NO ME PUEDO CALMAR ENTIENDES_

_@njhzouis: @Harry_Styles uy que te pasó estás en tus días_

_@Harry_Styles: @njhzouis cállate o te bloqueo >:(_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @Harry_Styles ya deja de pelear Hazz_

_@Harry_Styles: @Real_Liam_Payne no perra_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @Harry_Styles te odio_

Si. Eleanor y Perrie habían sido despedidas, el rumor del rompimiento de ambas parejas por poco colapsaba twitter, especialmente por Louis y Eleanor que se habían comprometido hace días.

-Louis, tu novio está molestando a Liam -. Zayn llamó desde el sofá, había estado viendo la conversación de ellos en su timeline, se le hacía divertido verlos así, ignorando todo lo que pasaba en realidad.

-¿Que esta haciendo Harry? -preguntó Louis extrañado llegando donde él -. Y no es mi novio todavía, cállate.

-Solo mira esto -lo calló enseñándole su teléfono -. El pobre está teniendo un ataque de sobredosis de drama y maltrata al pobre Liam.

-A poco que te importa.

-Tú que sabes.

Louis lo ignoró y se sentó a su lado para seguir espiando a los chicos.

 

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Harry es malvado_

_@Harry_Styles: @Real_Liam_Payne Jamilyn es malvada y nadie le dice nada_

 

-¿Quien es Jamilyn? -Louis murmuró al al leer el tweet, extrañado pues nunca antes había leído ese nombre.

-No te pongas celoso, Jamilyn es la gata de Liam -respondió Zayn con obviedad.

El castaño abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿desde cuando Zayn sabía cosas de ellos más que él?

-¿Como... tú?

-Liam twitteó una vez que su gata estaba enferma, le... um, entonces dijo que se llamaba Jamilyn.

Louis miró al moreno entrecerrando los ojos, no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, lo sabía. Zayn se dio cuenta y apartó su mirada evitando mirar al castaño, no, no le iba a decir lo que en verdad había pasado.

 

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Mi gata se enfermó y me siento en la obligación de dejarla hacer lo que quiera esto es tan raro_

_@zaynthebestx: @Real_Liam_Payne que le pasó? :O_

_Si, quizá Zayn también tenía una cuenta fandom de él, pero no la había hecho por Liam. Él ya la tenía desde antes para espiar a los fans, le resultaba divertido verlos hablar y pelearse por ellos, y bueno su cuenta ahora también le servía para espiar a Liam._

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @zaynthebestx se resfrió porque se quedó afuera en la lluvia, me siento mal dueño :(_

_@zaynthebestx: @Real_Liam_Payne ow, pobre :( y como se llama?_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @zaynthebestx Jamilyn, es una cosita bonita, la adoro :)_

_Y así empezó una larga conversación por tweet, la primera de muchas, podría decirse que ambos se caían bien, pero Zayn era muy tímido para hablarle por dm, así que responderle tweets se volvió su única manera de hablarle._

 

-Mal amigo -. Louis se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar resentido.

-Lo que sea.

Zayn se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y continuo bajando su dedo por la pantalla para ver su timeline. Louis miró de reojo la pantalla de celular de su amigo, su cuenta estaba distinta... Oh.

-¡¿Tienes una cuenta fandom?! -exclamó quitándole el celular y poniéndose a ver su twitter -. ¡Zayn!

-¡Louis dame eso! ¡Imbécil! -. El ojimiel intentó recuperar su teléfono desesperadamente sin éxito -. ¡Louis no!

El ojiazul comenzó a reír y le entregó el celular, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No se te ocurrió nada mejor que fingir tenerte a ti mismo de favorito.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba fingiendo? Ni que tuviera de favorito a Niall o a ti -resopló Zayn pretencioso y Louis lo golpeó en el brazo.

-A Harry le va a encantar saber que te gusta Liam -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, caminando hacia las escalera y balanceando los brazos.

El moreno lo sostuvo del cuello al instante. -Primero, no es así; segundo, haces eso y pasarás el tour con un brazo roto.

Louis hizo una mueca dándole una mirada de fastidio y apartó sus brazos de él, Zayn sólo le despeinó el cabello molestándolo.

-Te odio.

-Oh, el odio es mutuo.

 

* * *

 

Harry había estado demasiado ansioso todo ese día. Revisando cada diez minutos las cuentas updates y buscando en tumblr todo lo que sus blogs favoritos habían dicho del fin de las relaciones de 1D. No encontraba más información de la que ya había leído, y eso lo desesperaba un poco porque presentía que algo grande había o estaba pasando.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w:

hazz: will

hazz: will

hazz: WILL

w: que paso que paso estaba durmiendo

hazz: tuve una idea

w: de que

hazz: te la digo si me preguntas de mejor manera y no tan seco,,

w: de que? :O :P <3 <3

hazz: así me gusta

hazz: TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE LOUIS VA A SALIR DEL CLOSET

w: ...

w: esa era tu idea?

w: YA ME LO DIJISTE

hazz: ya :(, pero esta vez lo pensé de otra manera... y si cuando louis sale presenta un novio.. como no sé, ese el de la fiesta O UNO DE LOS CHICOS FJSDKSJF

hazz: y si a zayn tambien le gustan los chicos..

hazz: Y SI ZAYN Y LOUIS ESTUVIERON SALIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO FMEOK NO LO ACEPTO

w: HARRY WHAT THE

hazz: bueno lo aceptaría si es verdad, PERO... no se, sería raro para mí~

w: yo aún creo que louis no tiene ningún novio :)

hazz: tú me das miedo

w: por que? :(

hazz: no se, te tomas todo con calma como si ya lo supieras... no se como decirlo

w: ohm, sólo es que suelo acertar mucho en lo que digo ;)

hazz: tanto que asusta

w: así que te doy miedo

hazz: tanto como me puede dar miedo un gatito queriendo arañarme

w: no se si tomar eso bien o mal pero es tierno así que lo tomaré bien

hazz: ouh, lukecito y liam estan tocando la puerta, voy a abrirles un ratito ok

w: lukecito,,

hazz: suena bonito no?

w: creo

hazz: luke tiene apodos muy lindos, le digo lukey, lukecito, hay mucha variedad :')

w: bueno,,

hazz: EN SERIO? JAJAJA QUE TERNURA ERES

w: que

hazz: estas celoso aww

w: CELOSO DE LUKESJAJSAK como si tuviera que estarlo, de donde sacas esas ideas?

hazz: si lo estás yo lo sé

w: claro que no, hasta podrías dormir en su misma cama y no me molestaría

hazz: tampoco te pases will,,

 

Harry cerró su twitter con una mueca. No, no pensaba responderle a Will en un rato, era perfecto que no sea un demente celoso posesivo, pero... que no demuestre absolutamente nada de celos lo hacía sentirse menos querido. Aunque suene tonto, así era.

Luego de un rato, habiendo hecho pasar a Liam y Luke, él y el rubio se dedicaron a probar los filtros de sus Snapchat recién creados, quedando encantados con todos y tomando numerosas selfies. Liam se aburrió de verlos luego de diez minutos.

-¿Que hacemos ahora? -el ojimiel preguntó mientras se estiraba en la cama de Harry, soltando un suspiro exagerado de cansancio. Terminó lanzando una almohada hacia sus amigos al ser ignorado -. Gracias por prestarme tanta atención.

-No hay mucho que hacer más que jugar con nuestros teléfonos y ver la tele Liam, y no esperes que salgamos a algún lado que me da flojerita -advirtió Harry.

-Y la twitcam, aparte de eso nada -dijo Luke sentándose en la cama, haciendo una mueca adorable para la cámara de su teléfono, sin llegar a tomar la foto pues Liam le quitó el celular antes y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Twitcam? ¿Hicieron una twitcam?

-Sip -contestó Luke -. Que tiempos.

Harry lo golpeó con el codo.

-Fue sólo una vez y ya dije que no volveríamos a hacerla.

-Fue divertida, admítelo.

-¡Se supone que habíamos quedado en hacer las twitcams juntos! -Liam se quejó batiendo los brazos en el aire y luego cruzándolos para darles una mirada ofendida, no podía creer que sus amigos lo hayan excluido en algo como eso.

-Nunca acordamos eso -Harry se defendió y Liam frunció más el ceño con capricho.

-Estaba sobreentendido -aseguró-. Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a hacer una twitcam solo, así que...

-Si si, ya entendi -Harry lo calló rodando los ojos -. Pero es penoso.

-Pero es divertido -. Bueno, oficialmente Harry tenía más ganas de golpear a Luke.

Bastó un rato de insistencia y pucheros por parte de Liam para que el ojiverde accediera a que los tres vuelvan a hacer una twitcam. No pudo evitar pensar en Will, ¿estaría todavía para verlo?

 

>Mensajes Directos con w

w: harry, te enojaste por eso en serio,,

hazz: Liam y Luke quieren que hagamos una twitcam

w: harás otra twitcam?

hazz: sip, y ahora que se que me miras será interesante

w: por que?

w: esperaaa... como estas seguro de lo haré? quizás tengo que hacer cosas no se estoy muuuy ocupado

hazz: jajaja como si no te conociera

 

Louis abrió la boca desconcertado. Si Harry no estaba molesto entonces estaba planeando algo, lo podía sentir en sus mensajes. O quizás sólo estaba paranoico, quizás si, tenía mucho estrés esos días.

-Zayyyyyyn -llamó con voz traviesa, olvidando lo demás -. Tienes que ver esto.

El chico llegó donde él mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza. -¿Qué quieres?

-Harry, Liam y el otro tipo Luke, pero más importante para ti Liam, harán una twitcam, ¿entiendes?

Zayn rodó los ojos. Esperaba que Louis haya olvidado el asunto de Liam, al parecer no. Maldecía el momento en que había visto su teléfono.

-Que no tengo nada con Liam -bufó -, apenas le he platicado.

-Da igual, te gusta.

-No.

-Al menos lo quieres ver, anda, sé que sí -Louis le sonrió juguetonamente y Zayn no pudo negarse a eso, así que se sentí a su lado luego de golpearle en la cabeza.

-Sólo porque estoy aburrido.

Le dio al link que Harry acababa de publicar y ambos pudieron ver a Harry y Luke sonrientes frente a la pantalla.

-Hey, sé que dije que no volveríamos a hacer esto pero estos dos idiotas me obligaron -empezó Harry señalando al rubio -. Si, dije dos idiotas porque ¡Miren quien más está aquí!

Con eso el castaño de ojos mieles apareció detrás de ellos acercándose alegremente a la cámara. Zayn escupió su cerveza dejando caer su lata sobre él, empapándose.

-¿Estás bien Zayn?-preguntó Louis mientras se esforzaba por no reír al observar al chico que se había quedado helado mirando la pantalla-. Liam es bonito ¿verdad? -dijo divertido y Zayn sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir de su trance. No pudo.

-E-Es precioso, puta madre es precioso -balbuceó sin despegar su vista de él.

Louis sólo rió disfrutando la escena, Zayn siendo tonto era algo tan poco común y entretenido que necesitaba apreciar cada facción suya que seguía embobada mirando la pantalla.

-¡Hola twitter! -exclamó Liam acomodándose entre los dos chicos-. Estos dos son los peores, hicieron una transmisión los dos solos, los odio.

La voz de Liam, la voz de Liam, la voz de Liam. Ganas no le faltaban al moreno de grabar esa voz y configurarla como su nuevo tono de alarma, porque amaría despertar con esa voz. Pero estaba Louis, así que no podía hacer eso por su propia dignidad.

Tal como la vez pasada, los tres chicos se dedicaron a jugar entre ellos, leer tweets y hacer cualquier tontería, eso hasta que el ojiverde recordó que Will lo observaba. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que apenas pudo ser notada y se acurrucó más al lado de Luke envolviendo sus manos y apegándolas a su rostro, este se sorprendió un poco por la acción pero sin quejarse le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

-Oh Luke, eres tan suave, tengo ganas de dormir encima de ti todas las noches -murmuró haciendo sonrojar un poco al de ojos celestes. Louis apretó sus nudillos fuertemente ante esa escena, estúpido Harry.

-Deja de jugar Harry, estás volviendo locas a todas las chicas que nos ven -lo reprendió Liam mirando los tweets que mandaban- "Ustedes son mi otp", "Besense", "Salgan juntos y ya" ¿ves lo que provocas Styles?

Luke bajó su cabecita sonriendo apenado y Harry se acercó feliz hacia la cámara a leer lo que decían, mientras que Louis estaba queriendo quemar la casa de alguien.

-Mejor terminamos esta tontería de una vez -. Liam se acercó a la cámara para despedirse y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo-. Los queremos a todos ustedes ¡y les daremos muchos dms con los chicos!

-Ahora si no volveremos a hacer esto nunca -Luke murmuró levantándose de la silla giratoria en la que estaba y desapareciendo de escena.

-¡Espera! -interrumpió Harry antes de que terminen la transmisión y se acercó al micrófono para decir algo más - Le quiero enviar saludos a alguien, ya sabe quién es -susurró con una risita -, te dije que sería interesante ¿eh? -guiñó el ojo rápidamente y con eso terminó.

El castaño abrió la boca aún procesando lo que había dicho el menor, sabía que estaba viéndolo, lo había hecho para provocarlo. Vaya que lo detestaba.

-Maldito idiota, lo hace a propósito -renegó -. Juro que si vuelve a tocarlo así voy a... ughh lo odio.

-Vaya, Louis Tomlinson celoso es un espectáculo entretenido de ver -mencionó Zayn riendo, feliz de ver los papeles de "burlador-burlado" cambiar ahora.

-Cállate imbécil.

-Me iré para que empieces con la reclamada, ármale alta escena dale.

-Largo -Louis ordenó molesto -. Anda a soñar con Liam.

Zayn le hizo muecas de burla molestándolo más y él lo imitó, balbuceando cosas incoherentes para fastidiarlo y luego los dos estaban en una pelea de muecas y balbuceos. Tenían cinco años, lo sabían. Finalmente, luego de cinco minutos Zayn se hartó y sacando su dedo medio con una sonrisa se escapó por las escaleras. Louis sólo renegó de nuevo, sacando su celular para hablarle a Harry, y renegar más.

 

>Mensajes Directos con hazz:

w: eres un idiota

hazz: hola dulzura <3

w: HABLO EN SERIO

w: AYÑ LUKE ERES TAN SUAVE DLKDSKLKK IMBECIL

w: lo hiciste a propósito encima,,,

hazz: jajaja no que no te importaba si dormía con él?

w: ...

hazz: estas celosooo ADMITELO O TE BLOQUEO

w: ...no

hazz: admiteloooo

w: es queee... no... quiero... tener... celos... termina siendo molesto...

hazz: a mi me gusta, después de todo, yo tengo ganas de prender fuego a algo cuando las chicas empiezan a hablarte por menciones queriendo hacerse las lindaslskalss YO LAS CONOZCO ASÍ HACEN CUANDO QUIEREN GUSTARTE SKJD

hazz: necesito mandarles un tweet a todas diciendo DEJEN EN PAZ A MI CHICO ES MIO LAS VOY A REVOLCAR A TODAS EN EL PISO

 

Louis no pudo evitar ruborizarse al leer eso. No creía que Harry haya visto sus tweets mencionándose con chicas, mucho menos que le dieran celos, y eso que ni siquiera eran coquetas. Pero Harry aún así tenía celos... era tan dulce.

-Empezó la princesa enamorada -la voz de Zayn lo sacó de su burbuja -. Ya no te reconozco, hermano.

-¿Que parte de "largo" no entendiste?

-¡Tus mejillas! Están rojas, awww -siguió diciendo mientras reía, Louis lo ignoró para seguir revisando sus mensajes.

 

hazz: no te atrevas a clavarme el visto ahora >:(

hazz: ,,, bueno esta bien, no soy capaz de revolcarlas en el piso pero sí las miraría mal

w: te adoro, lo sabes ¿verdad?

 

Seguramente seguía teniendo su sonrisa boba en la cara, ya que Zayn seguía molestándolo, pero la verdad no le importaba. Estaba enamorado del chico de ojos verdes, y no le importaba lo que nadie diga, porque Harry lo hacía feliz, muy feliz.


	19. Mariposas

"Voy a ir al cine con Lukey"

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del castaño torturándolo. Había estado alrededor de una hora intentando olvidarse de eso y lo único que había logrado era imaginar mil escenarios en donde el muchachito rubicundo abrazaba y besaba a su Harry.

Sabía que no tenía que desconfiar del rizado, él siempre le repetía una y otra vez que lo quería, que era especial, y todas esas cursilerías que le hacían volar miles de mariposas en el estómago. Pero Luke estaba con él físicamente, y ese solo hecho ya era digno de envidia. Él no sabía lo que sentía abrazar al Harry, pero Luke lo había hecho seguramente ya cientos de veces; podía salir con él y mirarlo cuanto quiera ¿cómo podía no estar celoso?

"Abrazar a Luke es lindo" "Luke es tan tierno" "Luke Luke Luke".

Louis rodó los ojos al recordar esos mensajes. Harry últimamente amaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para sacar su lado celoso y posesivo, lo disfrutaba, era un imbécil.

Tomó la hoja de papel en donde había apuntado sus partes del álbum, volviendo a tratar de concentrarse en memorizar las letras y pronto se encontró a sí mismo cambiando palabras, pensando "Yo hubiera puesto otra frase aquí".

Finalmente terminó por tomar otra hoja y anotar varias ideas sueltas para canciones se le vinieron a la mente para canciones que planeaba terminar después, sintiéndose orgulloso del talento que tenía para idear temas tan rápido. No quería ser presumido, pero él tenía un talento especial para componer. Su madre se lo decía, los productores se lo decían, Zayn y Niall se lo decían, Harry se lo decía indirectamente cuando le hablaba como Will. Sí, él tenía un don. Y le encantaba.

"No entiendes lo que me haces cuando tocas su mano" anotó sin pensar "Yo quiero ser quien te proteja mientras..." se quedó pensando en cómo completar aquella frase, murmuró una ligera melodía y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, tenía una muy buena idea.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -. Luke rompió de repente el largo silencio en que se habían sumergido, un silencio incómodo con algo de tristeza mezclada en el ambiente.

-Claro -murmuró el menor jugando con los cordones de su chaqueta, había estado evitando mirar a su amigo a la cara desde hace rato y ahora ambos estaban solo sentados en la banca del parque sin decir nada.

¿En qué momento se creó ese ambiente cuando todo el rato habían sido risas y bromas? Sólo habían ido por el parque luego del cine, riéndose de tonterías, recordando cosas, quedándose en los típicos silencios cómodos que tenían, pero entonces el ojiverde volvió el rostro cuando vio que Luke se inclinaba a besarlo. Y todo se arruinó.

-¿Él... te gusta? -Luke preguntó más en tono de afirmación, una afirmación dolorosa, y en el fondo con la ligera esperanza de que la respuesta sea no.

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente, se supone que solo Liam sabía acerca de Will, y no era que quiera ocultárselo a Luke, pero le era muy difícil decirle que tenía "algo" con otro chico sabiendo lo que sentía. -¿Quién?

-Ese chico... Will, o algo así -. Silencio, adiós a la esperanza -. Creo que sí.

-¿Cómo...?

-Lo noté desde el día en que Liam te quitó tu teléfono y te sonrojaste -interrumpió -, desde el día en que le sonreías como bobo a la pantalla de tu celular, cuando tenías ese brillo en tus ojos luego de bajar de tu cuarto ese día, ese brillo que tienes cuando te empiezas a enamorar de alguien.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo con culpabilidad. Así que Luke siempre estuvo observándolo, sintió algo tristeza al notar que aún sin quererlo lo había lastimado, lo sabía por el tono melancólico en sus palabras.

-Desde ese día supe que te había perdido.

-Luke... -. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué, sencillamente nada de lo diga podría arreglar algo.

-Pero fui muy terco ¿no crees? -él suspiró curveando sus labios en una sonrisa triste -. Debí olvidarme de ti desde el momento en que me rechazaste por twitter.

-Yo... lo siento mucho -Harry se disculpó con la voz a punto de quebrar. El mayor lo observó con ternura, nunca podría resentirse con él, era uno de sus mejores amigos, su amor unilateral, era Harry y nadie en la faz de la Tierra podría guardarle rencor.

-Venga, esta bien -lo atrajo a sí consolándolo-, no te atrevas a pensar que eres el malo en esto Hazz, nadie lo es. Y tampoco quiero que me ocultes tu felicidad... nada me haría más feliz que saber que tú lo estas.

-No puedo hacerte eso.

-Tienes que, si él te hace daño tiene que saber lo que le espera -rió un poco haciendo sonreír al rizado -, siempre hemos sido cómplices en todo, no dejes que nada lo cambie ¿si?

Harry sonrió, mentiría si dijera que le creía cada palabra, pero quizá Luke tampoco lo hacía y necesitaba creerlas también, esta parecía la mejor manera de no lastimarse el uno al otro, así que decidió que así lo haría.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré, lo haré ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Cuatro semanas para el concierto** _

 

Cada día que pasaba iba tachándose en el calendario de los tres chicos, en poco más de tres semanas comenzaba el tour, y de nuevo los viajes de ciudad en ciudad, las miles de fans esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto, cantar en vivo, ver las arenas llenas... Pero a Louis sólo le preocupaba un concierto en específico.

_1er show - Londres_

_2do show - Cardiff_

**_3er show - Holmes Chapel_ **

Luego del concierto en Holmes Chapel tenían dos días libres antes de volver a viajar, ahora ya no tenía excusa para no ver a Harry. Simon les había dado libertad para usar sus dos días como quisieran, así que tenía dos malditos días para verlo y quería hacerlo. No le importaba si la prensa especulaba, si tenía que, era capaz de ir y besar a Harry en frente todo el mundo, porque no le importaría lo que la gente diga si estaba junto a él.

Pero había un problema, el problema que empezó desde el momento en que le dijo a Harry que se llamaba Will y vivía en Nueva York con dos amigos. No tenía la más remota idea de como decirle la verdad sin que piense que esta bromeando, o peor aún, que se enoje.

  
    
>Mensajes Directos con harry

w: Harry, podemos hablar?

harry: yup, que ocurre precioso?

w: uy que halagador, que hiciste ahora Styles?

harry: nadaaaa que no puedo ser tierno contigo sin que sospeches algo? :(

w: ummm nop

harry: te odio

w: yo igual

w: como sea, a lo que venía, quería hablar contigo sobre algo

harry: que ocurre?

w: quería que escuches algo, te mandé un audio a tu whatsapp ¿lo viste?

harry: recién lo estoy escuchando, suena genial, ¿de que es?

w: es una canción que estoy escribiendo, buena esa es la melodía ¿te gusta? :)

harry: QEE

harry: QWE

harry: QUR

harry: QUE PARA TU HIXISTE EDTO ED WRMOSO

w: aw en serio? :') siii yo hice la música, y James me ayudó un poco, aún tenemos que terminarla

harry: por que no me dijiste que estabas haciendo una canción?!!

harry: ME ENCANTADLD

w: es genial saber eso, porque es para ti ;)

harry: QUEDNDJFK

harry: emocionalmente me has destruido

w: aw cosita bonita

harry: es que... en serio me escribes una canción? No puedo creerlo eso lo mas bonito que alguien haya hecho por mi

harry: awksnjl eres demasiado tierno y bebé y dulce y perfecto y todo

w: aww basta, me estás avergonzando

harry: es la verdad, eres perfecto perfecto perfecto<3

w: te amo harry

 

Un minuto, dos, tres, cinco, diez. El corazón de Louis se apretó más con cada minuto sin obtener respuesta. Quizás no debió haber dicho eso, quizás era muy pronto para decirlo, sólo habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que hablaban pero lo sentía, sabía que lo sentía de verdad... quizás sólo Harry no lo sentía.

 

harry: yo.. te quiero muchísimo will, como a nadie

 

Auch.

 

harry: perdón, es que...

w: harry, esta bien si no quieres decirlo ¿de acuerdo? No es una obligación que lo hagas.

 

Louis sabía que debía esperar por eso, pero decirle a alguien que lo amas y que no te diga lo mismo dolía como diez puñales en el corazón.

 

harry: no es... eso

w: hazz, no debes sentirte mal ¿vale?

harry: es que tengo miedo

w: miedo?... por que, cariño?

harry: eres lo más bonito que tengo ahora, te adoro pero... no quiero decir que te amo y terminar haciéndome la idea de que te quedarás y luego te despiertes un día y te des cuenta que no soy para ti

w: hazz... eso no va a pasar

harry: sé que ahora no lo piensas pero... aún no puedo confiar del todo, no de nuevo

w: a que... te refieres con "de nuevo"?

 

Harry suspiró, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no pensaba en él.

Nadie más que Liam sabía aquella penosa historia de hace dos años, no quería que nadie más lo sepa. Pero quería que Will pueda entenderlo.

 

harry: hace... dos años había un chico que me gustaba

harry: se llamaba Josh, yo recién me cambiaba a la escuela y sólo conocía a Liam, y él había sido amable conmigo algunas veces, era atractivo y... fue fácil que empiece a gustarme

harry: una vez saliendo tarde de la escuela Josh se acercó a hablarme y me pidió mi número, yo me emocioné y se lo di, y luego empezamos a hablar mucho por mensajes

harry: me empezó a gustar más, y él parecía gustar de mí también, pero él siempre me evitaba en la escuela y no sabía por qué. Una vez le pregunté si se avergonzaba de mí y me dijo que no, que yo le gustaba, que me quería y que sólo le daba miedo que sus amigos vayan a molestarme, creo que en ese momento estaba tan feliz de saber que le gustaba que el resto no me importó.

harry: Pero luego, una vez alguien soltó el rumor de que era gay, y al día siguiente lo ví en el pasillo, besándose con una de las porristas en frente de todos. Casi empecé a llorar ahí mismo, y luego solo recibí un mensaje de él diciendo "Lo siento, no quiero que me molesten por ser gay, y tampoco estoy seguro de que funcionemos después de todo".

harry: después Aiden, sus amigos empezaron a molestarme y golpearme, y él sólo miraba sin hacer nada. Fue lo que más me dolió.

harry: Un día, cuando no había nadie alrededor, me dijo que aún le gustaba, yo le dije que no me vuelva a hablar y luego... él se cambió de escuela y no lo volví a ver.

 

Louis sintió su corazón apretarse sobre su pecho. No podía creer que alguien de verdad haya podido lastimar de esa forma a Harry. Podía entender perfectamente cómo debió dolerle que el chico que quería lo deje tan fácil. Al parecer los cobardes que no se quieren arriesgar por la persona que quieren abundan en el mundo. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien.

 

w: Oh Hazz...

w: mi amor, tú no mereces nada de eso, no mereces nada de lo malo que te ha pasado

w: no sabes cuánto odio oír que alguien ha sufrido por cobardes que no se atrevieron a luchar por ellos. Él no te merecía, Hazz, no merecía ni un poco de tu cariño.

harry: a veces creo que eres demasiado bueno para mi..

w: es la verdad, tú mereces a alguien que no esté dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por estar a tu lado y que no se avergüence de ti. Alguien como él... no te iba a hacer feliz de todos modos. Pero por mi, yo sí quisiera quedarme a tu lado y tratar de hacerlo ¿me dejas, Harry?

 

Una pequeña lágrima de alegría se deslizó por la mejilla del ojiverde al leer ese mensaje.

 

harry: sí

harry: quiero que seamos felices juntos

 


	20. Tic Toc

Harry y Liam veían encantados la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio. El director Jackson acababa de sorprender a Aiden golpeando a un chico de tercer año y ahora se lo llevaba a la oficina.

Era casi un milagro, considerando que al resto de los maestros no les importaba y el director nunca se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada porque vivía encerrado en la oficina. Harry estaba amando este día.

-Me siento mal por desear que le pase algo malo -murmuró observando como los amigos del muchacho seguían cabizbajos al director por lo pasillos. Era genial.

-Yo no, ojalá que lo expulsen y no lo volvamos a ver.

Harry sonrió dándole un codazo de juego a su amigo, después de todo, él también deseaba lo mismo, y era lo más probable que podría pasar si tenía suerte. Quizás ahora las cosas podrían ir mejor.

-Lo estarán Hazz.

-¿Uhm? -miró al castaño sin entender a que se refería.

-Sé lo que estas pensando ahora y ten por seguro que así será -Liam explicó con seguridad -. Todo empezará a ir mejor, verás que sí.

-A veces creo que me conoces demasiado, tanto que asusta.

-Lo sé -sonrió -. Ahora ve a contarle esto a tu novio, sé que quieres hacerlo.

Harry soltó una risa asintiendo. Una risa que se apagó al volver a pensar en esa palabra.

Novio.

Ese tema le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza hace días, ¿que se supone que era para Will? No le había pedido que sea su novio hasta ahora, lo cual ya se le estaba haciendo algo extraño. Y aunque no quería dudar ni torturarse pensando cosas por demás, no podía evitarlo.

-Ahora que lo dices sí... Tengo que hablarle ahora -dijo y acto seguido salió rápidamente para su casa, dejando al castaño algo confundido.

 

* * *

 

 

>Mensajes Directos con w:

harry: will? estas ahi?

w: hola dulzura ! como te fue?

harry: normal, te tengo que contar algo bueno :)

w: en serio?? que paso que paso

harry: luego te digo, buh, quería decirte otra cosa

w: ESPERA,, yo también tenía que contarte algo

harry: que paso?

w: al fin acabé la música de la canción yyyy un amigo se ofreció a tocar los acordes de guitarra para grabarlos en el estudio hoy !! estará lista en pocos días :D

harry: ESTUDIO

harry: ESPERA

harry: QUE

harry: GRABAR

harry: ESO NO ES CARO??

w: buenooo tengo un amgo que trabaja en un estudio, no es gran problema, no te preocupes por eso ;), además si tenía que hacer una canción la iba a hacer bien

harry: claro que lo es :(

harry: ouh haces cosas muy lindas por mi y yo nada por ti

w: estas en mi vida, eso es algo lindo que haces por mí :)

harry: ... deja de ser tierno es muy temprano para que empiece a llorar pensando en lo lindo que eres

w: has llorado por eso?? awww

harry: si, si, ya cállate

w: awww ternurita te adoro mucho mucho mucho

harry: BASTA O TE BLOQUEO

w: bebé

w: angelito

w: dulzura

_No puedes enviar mensajes a este usuario porque te ha bloqueado._

 

Louis sonrió orgulloso al ver el perfil bloqueado de Harry. Había valido la pena.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Tres semanas para el concierto_ **

 

_@Real_Liam_Payne: El grupo esta demasiado muerto hoy, me estoy preocupando_

_@njhzouis: @Real_Liam_Payne quizás necesitamos más gente_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @njhzouis creo que si,.,.. alguien que quiera entrar al #squadfloops ? Somos agradables se los juro!_

_@zaynthebestx: @Real_Liam_Payne ohh yo quiero !_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @zaynthebestx Jamaaaaaal claro que si, además eres Zayn stan <3 obvio que entras_

 

Zayn miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de que ni Louis ni Niall estén cerca. Si se enteraban que estaba tratando de hablar con Liam se moriría de vergüenza, y Louis seguro lo ahorcaria si supiera que iba a entrar al grupo de Harry. Igual no importaba, no tenía por qué enterarse.

 

> #squadfloops

liam agregó a zj,,

liam: chicos tenemos un nuevo miembro en el team, es jamal, saludenlo

harry: hola jamal, soy harry styles, el líder del grupo, me gustan los gatos, louis y ver películas de anne hathaway

liam: tampoco estamos en un programa de citas harry

luke: y no eres el líder, yo lo soy

harry: YA QUISIERAS

kate: nadie es el lider, basta

zj,,: holaa :D

luke: otro zayn stan :o, le encontramos pareja a liam

zj,,: que

sam: acá nos dividimos en parejas, Kate es la mía, lissy la de cindy, amy la de jess, y luke el de harry

zj,,:oh... uh... luke es el novio de harry?

cindy: UY SAMANTHA LE EXPLICASTE TODO MAL

cindy: no no, todos aquí tienen un compañero para spam, yo y lissy somos compañeras, así que cuando ella no está yo le hago spam a Niall por ella y ella le hace spam a Louis por mí, así funcionamos,,

lissy: si, además Harry tiene novio

lissy: uno que nunca quiere presentarnos >:( no nos deja seguirlo

harry: lo van a asustar

zj,,: ya me perdí :(

liam: no asusten a jamal chicos, apenas entró

jess: el punto es que ninguno de acá es novio de ninguno, apenas nos aguantamos

zj,,: y por que Liam estaba solito?

amy: antes tenía a janice pero la sacamos porque nadie la aguantaba

harry: UY janice me caía mal era una loca

liam: ella era simpática :(

jess: era muy mandona, se molestaba por todo y no aguantaba bronas, además se notaba que sólo quería ligarte

zj,,: ligarse a liam? loca demente

lissy: una desquiciada, pero ya fue,..

luke,,: volviendo al tema TRES SEMANAS CHICOS TRES SEMANAS

liam: TRES SEMANAS Y VEREMOS A LOS CHICOS ME VOY A MATAR

harry: VAMOS A ABRAZARLOS EN EL M&G PUEDEN CREERLO

lissy: cállense no ven que a nosotras aún nos faltan 2 meses para verlos

jess: y algunos sólo tenemos para ir al aeropuerto :(,

luke,,: prometo que cuando vea a los chicos les diré que les manden saludos y que las sigan yyyy.. Todo

zj,,: ...ustedes van a ir al concierto de los chicos?

harry: siiii :') ahorramos todo el año para pagar las entradas y el m&g, será lo MEJOR

zj,,: van a verlos... van a conocerlos, estarán junto a ellos... OH DIOS

luke,,: LO SE ES EMOCIONANTE

zj,,: si... ya lo creo

liam: me pone triste el pensar que si abrazo a zayn sólo durará unos minutos :( pero con esos minutos seré feliz

harry: yo igual:(

luke,,: no digan cosas tristes idiotas, piensen en lo bueno

kate: como que serán los primeros que oirán el nuevo álbum en vivo

harry: ES CIERTO KADJKLSLPD

liam: HABLANDO DEL NUEVO ÁLBUM YA LO ESCUCHARON? YO ME MATÉ

luke,,: LLEVO OYÉNDOLO HORAS el solo de Niall en Midnight Memories necesito morirme

harry: yo estoy matandome leyendo la letra de Strong, no puedo creer que Louis haya escrito esa obra de arte, si me disculpan voy a llorar de nuevo

Harry dejó el celular volviendo a sy laptop y colocando la canción en Spotify de nuevo. Era definitivamente su favorita. Louis era un genio componiendo, sus letras eran arte puro. Amaba todo lo que escribía.

Aunque claro, no tenía ninguna idea acerca de la canción que Louis le estaba haciendo y que no había sido incluida en el álbum, eso era totalmente secreto ya que el castaño quería que sea especial para él y Harry.

 

* * *

 

-¡Lou-Lou! ¡Mira lo que te compré! ¡Míralo! ¡Míralo! -. Niall llegó contento a sentarse al lado de su amigo en el sofá con una gran bolsa de compras.

-¿Lo compraste para mí? -preguntó él gratamente sorprendido.

-Obvio, con tu tarjeta, pero sí.

-Idiota.

-¡Pero míralo!

Louis tomó la bolsa que traía el ojiceleste y frunció el ceño al ver una almohadilla verde para el cuello.

-¿Y esto?

-Hey, el tour empieza en casi dos semanas y dormir en el avión no es nada cómodo, así que compre esto para ustedes -explicó con entusiasmo -. ¡Zayn! ¡Ven a ver lo que te traje tú también!

El ojiazul observó la almohadilla un rato, Niall le había hecho recordar que cada vez faltaba menos para empezar el tour, y eso era equivalente a que cada vez, tenía menos tiempo para encontrar una manera de decirle a Harry la verdad. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía miedo pero tenía que.

  
 >Mensajes Directos con harry -21:

w: dulzuraa

harry -21: holaaa al fin despertaste de tu siesta pequeño? :)

w: jaja estas más contento de lo normal o comiste mucha azúcar?

harry -21: ambas

harry -21: PEEERO también sumale que faltan 21 dias para el concierto yyyyy EL NUEVO ALBUM ME TIENE INESTABLE EMOCIONALMENTE

w: ohhh es verdad, que canción es tu favorita hasta ahora?

harry -21: casi todas, pero Strong es la mejor, obvio porque la escribió Louis.

w: aww

w: por cierto, tenía que hablarte de algo

harry -21: espera luke esta tocando, voy a echarlo de nuevo

w: que por qué

harry -21: porque el mut imbécil le tiene alergia al comino pero me dijo que era a las nueces, y hoy vino a cenar a casa y casi le da algo con el estofado de mi madre

w: primero, él esta bien?

harry -21: si, esta vivo, mamá le dio mucha agua y una pastilla, así que sí, por suerte no comió mucho

w: al menos... segundo, por que te mintió?

harry -21: porque yo soy alérgico a las nueces y creyó que eso lo haría más interesante, es un tarado

w: pues si, algo

harry -21: pero en serio me enojé, detesto que me mientan, sobre todo con cosas importantes

w: oh..

w: pero si alguien tiene buenas razones para mentir, puede ser justificable, no?

harry -21: claro que no, sobre todo si son grandes mentiras, digo, mentir sobre mi nombre, mi edad o esas cosas es bajo, y en internet es más fácil mentir sobre algo, detesto cuando hacen eso, pero en fin, que querías decirme?

w: que hice galletas y no se quemaron :D

harry -21: HABLAS EN SERIO? AL FIN WILL FELICIDADES

w: siii y salieron ricas, te invitaría pero me quedas lejos

harry -21: aw verdad, quisiera saber a que saben tus galletas, algún día iré a Nueva York y me tendrás que preparar unas eh ;)

w: obvio que si

harry -21: sería genial poder visitarte, podría verte y abrazarte muy muy fuerte

w: si, también quisiera verte, abrazarte, y besarte

harry -21: adñswsn

w: me dejarías besarte, verdad?

harry -21: estarías gritando porque deje de darte tantos besos cuando nos veamos

w: nah, por un día te dejaría hacerlo, al siguiente si te estaría echando agua

harry -21: jajajsj

harry -21: te amo

harry -21: en serio lo hago

 

El calor en el estómago de Louis creció desmedidamente al leer ese mensaje.

 

w: yo también te amo, dulzura

 

-Vas a tener que decirle -la voz de Zayn lo regresó a la realidad -. Te quedan tres semanas para que lo hagas y se pasan muy rápido.

-¿Como lo...?

-No preguntes ahora -lo calló -. No es solo un concierto, tiene un pase a un M&G, lo vas a ver cara a cara y tiene saber que tú eres ese chico que él tanto quiere.

-No sé como decírselo -Louis suspiró derrotado.

-Pues tendrás que encontrar la manera. -Zayn sentenció, alzando las cejas y moviendo la cabeza -. Tic toc, Louis, tic toc.

Louis tragó saliva con fuerza y le hizo una seña para que lo deje tranquilo por un rato. Zayn tenía razón, retrasarlo no ayudaría en nada, tenía que decirle.

 


	21. Mentiroso

-Harry, no soy quien crees que soy -empezó nervioso-. La verdad es... No es que te haya mentido todo el tiempo, bueno... te mentí sobre unas cuantas cosas importantes pero... Agh, ¿cómo se supone que te lo explique sin que creas que estoy loco?

Louis se jaló el cabello de nuevo. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y si no se le ocurría ningún discurso bueno para darle a Harry iba a enloquecer. Ya llevaba media hora pensando en cómo empezar su confesión y aún no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

-Harry, soy Louis y... ¡Dah! Esto inútil -se dejó caer boca bajo en el sofá mientras gruñía.

Niall lo observó con pena, cuando uno de sus amigos tenía problemas lo que normalmente hacía era ayudarlos, pero en este caso, no podía hacer mucho por Louis más que darle apoyo moral.

-Todo saldrá bien Louis, ya verás que en el momento será todo más fácil -intentó animarlo, acercándose a él para darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda -. Además no creo que se enoje, no es como si a cada chico le tocara que su cantante favorito se enamore de él. Eso sólo pasa en los fanfics, el chico no se puede quejar.

-Es justo por eso Niall, no me creería, pensará que estoy jugando con él o algo, lo conozco.

Louis levantó el rostro levemente, sin quitar su ceño fruncido de la frustración, y Niall se sentó a su lado sin saber que más decirle para que se alegre un poco.

-¿Y no se lo puedes decir en persona?

-No puedo, sólo pensar en verlo en persona me pone cerca de un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Y... tu cuenta oficial?

-Simon dijo que las manejarian ahora ¿recuerdas? Ya no puedo usarla.

Niall suspiró largo mientras lo veía volver a esconder su cabeza entre los cojines y le acarició el cabello con cariño, tratando de calmarlo un poco. Ver a Louis mal siempre lo angustiaba, el ojiazul tenía algo que hacía que sus emociones se contagien a todo el mundo.

-¿Que hacen locos? -. Ambos giraron a ver al ojimiel que se sentó con ganas en el sofá, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Qué?

Niall le hizo una mueca. Bien, quizá no a todo el mundo.

-Nada, tu alegría interrumpe el ambiente de lástima que abunda aquí -mencionó mirándolo con cara de "Louis-parece-un-alma-en-pena-compadecete-imbécil".

-¿Por qué la alegría, Malik? ¿Tu mano acaba de hacerte favores ahí abajo o qué? -Louis bufó y Zayn rodó los ojos.

-Sucede que estuve hablando con tu noviecito y su grupo de amigos de Twitter y te tengo noticias.

Louis se irguió rápidamente. -Primero, ¿hablaste con Harry? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Qué le dijiste y por qué?

-No le dije nada importante, cálmate -respondió Zayn levantando las manos con inocencia -. Sólo he hablado con él en el grupo de dm.

-¡¿Estás en su grupo de dm?!

-Vamos a lo importante -lo cortó antes de que siga preguntando-. Harry tiene un sorpresa para ti, un regalo ¿no es lindo?

-¿Eh?

-No nos quiso decir exactamente qué, pero dijo que ahorró mucho para comprar algo bonito y te lo piensa dar cuando te abrace en el meet, ¿no es una ternura?

El rostro de Louis cayó sintiendo aún más culpabilidad. No quería decirle la verdad, definitivamente no quería decirle la verdad.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Dos semanas para el concierto** _

 

>#squadfloops

liam -14: vieron que Louis ha estado yendo mucho al estudio?

sam: yo vi en una cuenta de updates que hay rumores de que estuvo grabando una canción

harry -14: una canción? Y POR QUE HARÍA UNA CANCIÓN Y NO LA INCLUIRÍA EN EL ÁLBUM? ESO ES MUY CRUEL

jess: no seee, pero dijeron que él la habría escrito Y DEBE SER PERFECTA

harry -14: LDPMDFS LO ODIO

zj,,: de qué hablan?

liam -14: de la canción que dicen que grabó Louis

zj,,: una canción? quien lo dijo?

luke,,: YA LO VI YA LO VI, FUE JULIAN, EL DIJO LO DE LA CANCIÓN A UNA INSIDER

zj,,: Julian? Julian Bunetta el que ayuda a escribir las canciones?

luke,,: sii

zj,,: QUE IMBÉCIL JULIAN

zj,,: lo van a despedir estoy seguro

liam -14: julian me cae bien, es genial

zj,,: no, que lo despidan por tarado

liam -14: yo lo quiero:(

zj,,: aghskk bien, quizás Louis piensa incluirla en otro álbum o que se yo

harry -14: yo no quiero esperar hasta el otro álbum, quiero escuchar la canción AHORA

zj,,: oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás

harry -14: jamal nunca se emociona con nosotros, empiezo a pensar que no tiene sentimientos

zj,,: QUE POR QUE

cindu: cierto, acá estamos como "LOS CHICOS ESTO! LOS CHICOS LO OTRO!" y jamal solo "oh, ajá, si"

zj,,: :(

liam -14: meh, déjenlo, es maduro, no como nosotros

zj,,: no es eso... si me emociono, pero no see

lissy: bah, puedes emocionarte todo lo que quieras, acá estamos en confianza#

luke,,: si, ya eres uno de nosotros amigo, aunque solo hables cuando liam esta

zj,,: yo no hago eso (??

harry -14: si lo haces, estamos hablando y estás conectado pero no dices nada, solo cuando liam viene hablas, LO SEEE

liam -14: aww me siento apreciado♡

zj,,: no es cierto jaja que dices

liam -14: bueno ya no me siento apreciado

zj,,: no no

zj,,: es que

zj,,: AGH OLVIDENLO

luke,,: aww, jamal no seas malo con el nene, dile que lo quieres de una vez

sam: se averguenza awñs

zj,,: UY NO LOS SOPORTO

zj,,: bueno si quiero a liam un poco ok

harry -14: LO ACEPTA♡♡♡

liam -14: tambien te quiero jamal

zj,,: bueno ya basta de sentimientos, hablemos de zayn, vieron lo REY que se veía hoy? no puedo creer que sea real tanta belleza

 

-¡ZAYN! -. Los gritos agudos de Louis resonando por toda la casa hicieron al ojimiel soltar el celular de golpe -. ¡NIALL! ¡ZAYN! ¡NIALL!

Niall bajó a la sala al instante preocupado por los gritos creyendo que había ocurrido una tragedia y soltó un gruñido al ver que Louis se sentaba en el sofá junto a Zayn abriendo la laptop y tecleando rápidamente la página de una revista pop. Louis era tan dramático.

-¡Julian corrió el rumor de que había grabado la canción! Ese idiota chismoso, lo despediremos -Louis exclamó indignado, enseñándoles a sus amigos la página y tomando su teléfono para llamar al hombre.

-Eh, eh, oye tranquilo viejo -. Zayn le arrebató el artefacto ágilmente y lo puso tras su espalda-. No te apresures, quizá él no entendió bien que era algo privado.

-No me interesa, lo despediré -él respondió intentando recuperar su celular sin éxito.

Niall se interpuso sentándose entre ellos, y se cruzó de brazos dándoles una mirada resentida.

-Primero, no despediremos a Julian, él me agrada -empezó -. Segundo, nunca me dijiste algo de una canción.

-¡Si lo hice! -. Louis se defendió al ver su mirada ofendida y Niall negó -. ¡Lo hice! ¿No lo hice? -volvió a negar -. Ouh...

-Eso, ya ni siquiera me cuentas las cosas -. Niall bufó y Louis bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Lo siento.

-Te perdono, ahora dime que onda con la canción.

El castaño rodó los ojos, sabía que Niall nunca podría resentirse de verdad con él, pero siempre caía.

-La escribí para Harry, Julian me ayudó un poco con la música y demás, pero se supone que era una canción privada, solo para Harry. 

-¿Y la cantaste?

-Sólo la música de las guitarras y no mi voz porque... quería... cantarla directamente.

Niall sonrió con ternura a la par de Zayn. -Que tierno.

-Lo que sea -Louis rodó los ojos levantándose del sofá, sintiéndose avergonzado. Detestaba a sus amigos.

Su celular sonó por un nuevo mensaje de Whatsapp mientras subía por las escaleras y entonces sonrió un poco al ver que Harry le había enviado una nota de voz, no hablaba con él desde la tarde pasada en que había ido con Niall y Zayn a un programa de radio para promocionar su nuevo álbum y luego a una reunión del management (él le había dicho a Harry que estaba haciendo un trabajo de la universidad y por eso no iba a estar para escuchar sus audios gritando al escucharlos en la radio), le había estado echando de menos.

"Heyyyy... ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo Will? No estás desde ayer en la tarde y te echo de menos... idiota"

Louis sonrió un poco más al escuchar su voz, adoraba el tono que usaba Harry para quejarse.

 

Yo: sipppp que paso?

Harry: yeey ! Adivina qué? Liam me dijo que Aiden esta en un reformatorio aksgapsk debe estar enojado

Yo: te divierte pensar eso no? xD

Harry: algo si :'v Will no uses cara, me da cosas

Yo: xDDDDDDDD

Harry: BASTA

Yo: bueno xD

Harry: me recuerdas a los niños rata de minecraft

Yo: tu con la cara esa :'v me recuerdas a los "quiero likes" de facebook

Harry: touche.,.,., bueno olvidalo, usemos muchas caras ! XD *-* :3

Yo: YA BASTA TE ESTAS PASANDO QUE HORROR

Harry: uY nunca me dejas divertirme

Yo: Me haces estrESAR

Yo: pero como sea, aparte de que disfrutes que estas libre del tipo malo pasó algo más?

Harry: bueno Luke esta como en un modo hiperactivo y nervioso todo el día por el concierto y Liam anda perdido con su celular, no se, ahora habla mucho con un chico de twitter y me deja de lado, es un tarado

 

Louis le dió una mirada rápida a su amigo ojimiel que estaba texteando y riendo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto en frente de él, ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría.

 

Yo: interesante,,

Yo: al menos ahora sabes como es

Harry: como es que?

Yo: que tu amigo esté perdido hablando con alguien y te sientas relegado

Harry: ohh... Si... Liam siempre decía eso de mi, pero es tu culpa

Yo: yo por que? no hice nada lo único que hacía era enviar fotos de galletas quemadas

Harry: JAJSJ si, pero aunque me mandes fotos de... no sé, una planta seguro las voy a mirar con cara de idiota

Yo: aww

Harry: aww mis bolas

Yo: que adorable Harold

Harry: lo sé ;)

Yo: te quiero tanto dulzura

Harry: yo a ti también chiquito

Yo: NO SOY CHIQUITO *le rompe la cabeza*

Harry: CHIQUITO

Yo: te odio

Harry: bipolaridaaaaad

Yo: UY NO TE AGUANTO, arruinas los momentos dulces

Harry: si estuvieras en frente mío te haría que me perdones besándote, pero...

Yo: pero aún falta, lo sé

Harry: será pronto, necesito verte y abrazarte mucho, ya verás que será pronto

 

Louis tragó saliva, apartando la vista del teléfono. "Sí, claro que será pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas".

 

* * *

 

 

_**Una semana para el concierto** _

 

Estaba decidido, hoy tenía que hacerlo, el tour empezaba en dos días y el concierto en donde vería a Harry sería en menos de una semana. Lo estuvo pensando mucho rato, no podía esperar más, tenía que hacerlo ni bien el chico venga de la escuela, era sí o sí.

-Aquí tienes tu teléfono Lou-Lou -. Zayn le lanzó el aparato desde la puerta de entrada -. Esta intacto.

-De nada -bufó él.

Ambos habían ido a un club a escondidas en un rincón poco circulado de la ciudad la noche pasada para celebrar sus últimas noches libres de tour y luego habían estado tan ebrios como para volver conduciendo que Niall y Nancy tuvieron que ir por ellos y llevarlos en la camioneta. El celular de Zayn se había quedado en la aguantera del vehículo, y cuando a la mañana el moreno quiso volver al lugar para buscarlo no lo encontró, y como no quería que Nancy o su guardaespaldas lo regañe por eso, Louis le prestó su teléfono para que lo rastree por GPS (y de paso él tenía una excusa para demorar en dejarle un mensaje a Harry si es que Zayn no regresaba temprano, era un cobarde).

Louis volvió a ver el teléfono con nerviosismo, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, ya había demorado esto mucho, sin embargo al ver el perfil de Harry y ver que aún no se conectaba se inquietó.

Luego de diez minutos actualizando el perfil esperando por algo, se desesperó y empezó a mandarle mil mensajes a Harry diciendo "Harry, esto es importante, donde te metiste" sin obtener respuesta.

Finalmente, aburrido, empezó a enviarle tweets.

 

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles harryyyyy :(_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles harry bebé..._

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles llega rápido_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles precioso_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles dulzura_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles hazz :(_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles ya son las cinco y media_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles bien, no estás_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles mi amor_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles ya las seis_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles harry..._

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles TE PUEDES CONECTAR YA IMBÉCIL ME ESTOY HACIENDO VIEJO_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles no me pienso detener hasta que vuelvas_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles también te deje como 40 mensajes en el dm, nota mi desesperación_

_@17blacknjh: @Harry_Styles HARRY STYLES NUNCA TE DESCONECTAS TANTO TIEMPO ESTOY PENSANDO LO PEOR_

 

Y en uno de esos vanos intentos de invocar al muchacho, Harry le respondió los mensajes.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w:

harry -6: WILL QUE PASO

w: LLEGADTE SPDKS AL FIN

harry -6: si(?) estaba con Liam, me extrañaste?

w: MUCHO

w: tenía que hablarte

harry -6: aww,.,. OH CIERTO! recuerdas que ayer me dijiste que tenías lista la canción ? quiero oírla :(

w: bebé, la oirás, sólo espera unos días

harry -6: bueno, perdón por tardar, es que ayer le reclame a Liam por dejarme de lado y me quiso compensar así que estuvimos en su casa

w: no te preocupes, entiendo :)

harry -6: y no quería que entre a twitter porque según él "mi novio me distraerá " jajaja

w: jajajajaajajajajaaja me rei

w: bueno como te decía, tenemos que hablar

 

Harry borró su sonrisa al sentir el nerviosismo de Will. Las semanas seguían pasando y el chico no le decía lo que esperaba. Ya se estaba cansando, ¿cuántas indirectas más tenía que mandarle para que le pida ser su novio? O quizás... ¿Will estaba esperando lo mismo? Podría preguntarlo él ¿no?

Mordió su labio inseguro un instante y se decidió. Lo iba a hacer.

 

harry -6: will

w: si?

harry -6: ¿serías mi novio?

 

Louis se quedó helado, no se esperaba esa pregunta ahora, de hecho que no, esperaba preguntarlo él, pero no podía con la conciencia recriminándole a cada rato.

 

harry -6: sé sólo para mí, si?

w: hazz, te amo, y claro que quiero eso pero tenía que decirte algo importante antes.

harry -6: aja?

w: bueno, pero quiero que intentes entender si?

harry -6: Will...

w: que?

harry -6: en los tweets que me enviaste dice "enviado desde Londres"

w: oh

 

El GPS que activó Zayn. Maldita. Sea.

 

harry -6: dijiste que estabas en Nueva York ¿es cierto?

w: no

harry -6: no me dijiste que vivías en Nueva York...?

w: vivo en Londres...

w: Harry, dejame explicarte

harry -6: Londres? Hablas en serio? Y por que me mentiste? Ahora que? Me dirás que tú nombre no es real o que?

w: Hazz...

harry -6: dime que es verdad... no me mentiste acerca de más cosas?

w: perdón..,.. te lo explicaré todo

harry -6: ni siquiera te llamas "Will"? En serio?

w: si, bueno,.. es mi segundo nombre pero...

harry -6: no puedo creerlo

w: Harry no es lo que crees, esto tiene una explicación

harry -6: mentiroso

w: no es así, Hazz, te lo puedo explicar

harry -6: como puedo creerte? uhm? yo nunca te mentí, y tú lo hiciste en todo

w: tenía una razón para eso

harry -6: cual?

w: en realidad soy... emh... famoso y tengo un management extremadamente controlador

harry -6: no puede ser en serio, de verdad crees que soy tan imbécil?

w: Harry no, te lo juro

harry -6: no vuelvas a hablarme, nunca

 

Louis se dejó caer en la cama dejando el teléfono a un lado, un nudo formándose en su garganta y algo feo apretándole el pecho, no se había sentido así desde hacía años, era horrible.

 


	22. Extrañándote

-¿Louis? Ya es hora de ir con Lou.

Zayn observó con tristeza a su amigo que estaba arropado entre sus mantas, Louis no había salido de la cama en todo el día, Nancy lo había obligado a desayunar a duras penas, era un total desastre.

-Lou...-lo volvió a llamar queriendo acercarse pero Louis le hizo una seña para que no lo haga.

-Ya voy... -susurró débilmente aún ocultando su rostro. Zayn suspiró, ya no sabía que hacer con él.

Habían sido dos días terriblemente horribles para él, desde aquel mensaje de Harry se había echado a llorar, como un bebé cuando le arrebatan su oso de felpa, él ya no tenía a Harry, y eso le desgarraba el corazón. Louis parecía un alma en pena, andando por la casa con los ojos hinchados y encerrándose en su habitación todo el día sólo para torturarse releyendo las viejas conversaciones de Harry. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba verlo enloquecer por él, extrañaba verlo quejarse de las cosas, leer sus divagaciones, sus bromas, sus "te quiero", cuando le contaba como le iba, extrañaba a Harry. No había parado de verse miserable desde esa noche en que recibió el mensaje, y eso no había sido lo peor, lo peor había sido lo que pasó poco después.

 

_Louis se tapó el rostro dejando que las lágrimas empiecen a brotar de a montones. No sabía que más hacer, no quería dejar ir a Harry, pero no quería que él lo odie más, sus palabras frías dolían como si le atravesaran un puñal lentamente en el pecho._

_Su pequeña esperanza de que el chico se retracte se reavivó cuando su celular vibró por nuevos mensajes. Su ilusión volvió a decaer al ver que eran mensajes de Harry para Louis._

 

_> Mensajes Directos con Louis Tomlinson_

_harry -6: hola mi vida_

_harry -6: se que he estado algo ausente por aquí, la última vez que te hablé fue hace un mes_

_harry -6: he sido un idiota Louis, me enamoré de alguien y resultó tan mal..._

_harry -6: ya sabía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, era mucha felicidad para mí_

_harry -6: nunca le vi el rostro sabes? enviaba muy pocas notas de voz, ponía excusas extrañas para desaparecer y su cuenta era casi nueva, cielos, era tan claro desde el principio_

_harry -6: no debí ser tan ingenuo, no debi creer tan rápido, yo... Will sólo era tan dulce que olvidé ser precavido_

_harry -6: debería bloquearlo o no se... pero no puedo... sólo... espero que no me hable nunca más_

_harry -6: eres el único de quien me he enamorado que no me ha roto el corazón, gracias por hacerme feliz solamente, te amo tanto Louis_

_harry -6: tú no me lastimarías ¿verdad? Eres demasiado bueno para eso, por eso te amo_

_harry -6: ya falta poco para que te abrace, y en ese momento todo estará bien, todo será perfecto, lo se, lo será aunque sea por un momento_

_harry -6: Bueno... debo ir a abrirle a Luke, te hablo mañana mi vida, te amo muchísimo, y suerte con el tour, ya faltan dos dias. Estoy ansioso._

 

_Harry bajó a abrirle a su amigo y en cuanto lo vio se arrojó a sus brazos volviendo al llanto. Luke lo abrazó sin preguntar que pasaba, sólo había recibido un mensaje del rizado diciendo "Te necesito" y había ido a verlo. Liam también iba de camino, ambos se la pasaron consolando a su pequeño amigo aquella noche, por suerte su madre y su hermana tenían que trabajar de amanecida aquella semana._

_Ver a Harry llorar era una de las cosas más dolorosas en el mundo, sobre todo si había a quien echarle culpa. El ojiverde no les contó mucho acerca de Will, sólo dijo "me mintió en todo", y aunque no era mucha información, era la necesaria para que ambos quieran golpear automáticamente a aquel muchacho._

_Niall y Zayn estaban en la misma situación, si después del mensaje de Harry el ojiazul ya estaba mal, cuando leyó los mensajes para Louis se puso peor, y aún peor que eso cuando le llegó a notificación de que Harry le había dado unfollow. Louis no pudo devolverselo, Zayn sí._

 

Era increíble como podía extrañar tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo cuando esa persona seguramente estaba odiándolo.

-Quisiera que me extrañes tanto como yo te extraño ahora -susurró el ojiazul para sí -. Pero me odias.

Oyó a Nancy llamarlo desde afuera y sin ningún ánimo se levantó con cansancio de la cama para bajar. Sería un día largo.

 

* * *

 

 

-Quisiera que me extrañes tanto como yo extraño ahora -susurró el ojiverde para sí -. Pero nunca te importé.

Volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada gruñendo de nuevo y dejando su teléfono sonando en una canción de miserabilidad. En esos dos días que llevaban sin Will toda la felicidad se les había ido de las manos.

Harry estaba más callado de lo normal, sólo podia pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su Will, como lo seguía llamando en su mente y reprochándose al pensar "Cierto... Ese no era su nombre exacto". Y le dolía más ni siquiera saber el nombre exacto del muchacho del cual seguía tercamente enamorado. No podía negarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado, extrañaba que lo llame "dulzura", extrañaba que se queje de que le llame chiquito, extrañaba sus chistes, extrañaba sus "¿como te fue hoy?", extrañaba que le escuche sus divagaciones, extrañaba a Will.

-Hazz -. Liam asomó lentamente su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación del rizado -. Hola.

-¿Como entraste? -preguntó, aunque realmente no le importaba tanto la respuesta.

-Tengo una copia de tus llaves ¿recuerdas? -. Harry asintió recordándolo -. Hoy empieza el tour ¿no vas a ver el concierto?

-No tengo ganas.

-Vamos Harry, sé que estás mal pero no puedes seguir como un muerto viviente, odio verte así.

El chico suspiró. -¿Qué sugieres que haga?

-Lo que te gusta, amas hacer las coberturas de los conciertos, ¿no recuerdas como nos emocionábamos por ver todos los vines y vídeos?

-Si -Harry murmuró esbozando una sonrisa débil al recordar los momentos en que él y Liam se divertían siguiendo las coberturas del tour pasado. Quizá podría animarse con eso. Liam se veía muy decidido a no irse sin convencerlo.

-El concierto empieza en unas horas, anda, seguro que te animará -insistió esperanzado.

-Bueno, supongo

 

* * *

 

 

_**1er show - Londres** _

 

Louis se observó en el espejo una vez más, aún no estaba convencido de su aspecto para salir al escenario, le dio una mirada angustiada a Lou, la estilista, y ella le acarició el pelo intentando darle calma.

-Estas lindo Louis, siempre lo estás -le aseguró -. Pero por favor cuidame esos ojos, no me gustan esas ojeras.

-Bueno.

-¿Días malos? -preguntó guardando sus materiales en su estuche.

-Algo -Louis murmuró esperando que la rubia no le pregunte más y por suerte no lo hizo. No tenía ánimos para hablar y mucho menos para cantar.

Pero faltaban tan sólo unos minutos para empezar, y no podía fallarle a sus fans sólo por por sus problemas amorosos.

-Louis, James terminó su presentación hace un rato, salimos en cinco minutos -Niall entró a avisarle y volvió a irse rápidamente.

El castaño tomó aire, no debía pensar en Harry, tenía que intentarlo. Su celular vibró y al revisarlo se arrepintió al instante.

Esto sería más difícil de lo pensaba.

 

>Mensajes Directos con harry -4

harry -4: suerte en el concierto Lou! Te amo muchisimo!

 

* * *

 

 

Harry intentaba inútilmente buscar un link para ver el concierto, pero todos se le colgaban.

-Olvidalo Hazz, mejor vemos los vines -suspiró Liam aburrido mirando su teléfono y abriendo los ojos al ver su notificación -. ¡Harry! Ya salen los chicos.

El rizado dejó la laptop y se puso al instante a ver las cuentas de updates. Había echado de menos seguir coberturas.

La primera canción de la noche fue "Kiss You", luego siguió "Live While We're Young" y seguidamente "Midnight Memories", una de las canciones del nuevo álbum. Harry y Liam las cantaban todas.

-Extrañaba esto -suspiró Harry con una sonrisita.

-Yo igual, demasiado -concordó su amigo -. Mira que hermoso se ve Zayn con esa camisa roja, me encanta.

-¡Lo sé! Espera ¿que es esto? -Harry revisó un tweet frunciendo el ceño -. "Las fans que están en el concierto dicen que aparentemente Louis se ve mal" ¡¿Como que Louis se ve mal?! ¿Qué le ocurre a Louis? No, no, no, me pone mal saber que esta mal.

-Oh no, mira -. Liam le mostró uno de los vídeos -. Se supone que "Live While We're Young" es una canción alegre, pero escucha a Louis.

Harry miró el video dolido, Louis tenía ojos achinados, mirada cansada y ni una sonrisa. Él era pésimo fingiendo y en su voz se notaba que no estaba contento.

-Oh Lou... ¿que le ocurre?

El concierto continuó y cada vez sacaban más y más vines en donde de enfocaba el rostro del castaño. Aquello sólo le partía el corazón al ojiverde porque entonces podía notar sus visibles ojeras y sus ojos hinchados, su sonrisa falsa, la manera en que ni siquiera quería hablar cuando Zayn y Niall hacían bromas, y el dolor que sólo Harry podía sentir.

En el momento en que les tocó "Little Things", Louis fijó su vista en unas chicas que estaban en primera fila grabándolos con sus teléfonos.

El mensaje de Harry vino otra vez a su mente. "Suerte en el concierto", ¿estaría viéndolos? De seguro que sí. De seguro notaría sus pocos ánimos y de seguro no se le pasaría por la cabeza que todo era por él. En el momento en que le tocó cantar su parte de la canción, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Pensó en Harry, en el sinfín de conversaciones que habían tenido, las cosas que se habían dicho, las bromas que se hacían y los secretos raros que se habían contado.

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Tought it makes no sense to me_

Pensó en las veces que Harry acudió a él llorando por las cosas que pasaban en la escuela, la forma en que dolía el corazón cuando hablaba tan mal de sí mismo, y lo enormemente inseguro que era.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you,_

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you,_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you._

Harry era un chico inusual, dulce, inocente, molestoso, dramático, orgulloso, inteligente, gentil, adorable, demasiado curioso, un idiota... y lo amaba. Lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien.

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth,_

_'Cause it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to._

_And I'm in love with you all these little things._

Harry vio aquel vídeo una y otra vez. Louis sonaba tan sincero, tan sentido, y con una mirada tan suplicante que lo hacia sentirse mal.

Por alguna razón, sintió como si Louis supiera su situación con Will y estuviera cantando así sobre él. Sacudió la cabeza al momento, pensaba cosas muy extrañas.

 

* * *

 

 

_**2do show - Cardiff** _

 

Los guardaespaldas empezaron a subir las maletas a la limusina, ahora empezaban los viajes de nuevo, no volverían a casa en un largo tiempo.

-Te extrañaré mucho Nancy -. Niall se abrazó fuertemente a la mujer mayor enterneciendola.

-Yo también te extrañaré, pequeño, cuidate mucho, y cuidado con andar coqueteando con las chicas -ella le advirtió con dulzura y él asintió rápidamente, y dándole un último abrazo se alejó para subir al auto.

-Cuidate Nancy, echaré de menos tus desayunos -se despidió Zayn abrazándola y besando su mejilla con cariño.

-Buena suerte pequeño chico malo de Bradford -dijo ella con algo de nostalgia -. Cuidalos, y cuidate mucho.

-Lo haré -prometió Zayn con una última sonrisa y cogiendo sus maletas de mano, se dirigió a la limusina que los llevaría.

Louis se acercó a abrazarla entonces, dejando sus maletas en el piso por un momento. -Te voy a extrañar, Nancy, gracias por todo.

-Oh Louis, detesto tener que dejarte ir así -ella suspiró, tomando sus mejillas con cariño.

-¿Así como?

-Con el corazón roto.

El castaño suspiró, claro que Nancy lo sabía, ella había ayudado a secar sus lágrimas luego de que el ojiverde rompiera con él.

-Louis, sé que sólo soy su empleada, pero quiero decirte algo -le dijo ella, preocupada y lo miró a los ojos -. Jamás vi un brillo tan bonito en los ojos de alguien como el que tú tenías por Harry.

-Nancy...

-Si ese muchacho es tan especial para ti, no lo dejes ir, ¿vale?  -le acarició el cabello por última vez y le sonrió con algo de diversión para después susurrar en su oído -. Y si él no te quiere de regreso, aún tengo la pequeña esperanza de que tú y Zayn se junten.

-¡Nancy! -Louis dejó escapar una risita, complaciéndola y negó con la cabeza -. Te quiero.

-Yo más a ti -ella dijo abrazándolo por última vez - Adiós Louis, buena suerte.

Louis le estiró la mano una vez más y con eso subió a la limusina para iniciar el viaje.

Niall y Zayn se durmieron casi todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto y volvieron a dormirse en el avión. Así que Louis tuvo mucho rato para pensar en las palabras de la mujer y en sus últimos mensajes a Harry.

Él no quería dejar ir a Harry, pero entonces ¿por que lo estaba haciendo?

Volvió a abrir sus dms y tecleó inseguro un mensaje.

 

>Mensajes Directos con harry -2

w: Necesito que hablemos

w: harry no podemos dejar todo asi, de verdad quieres esto?

w: se que fui un idiota por mentirte, fui un total idiota, pero si tan solo me dejas explicartelo entenderías

harry -2: crei que te había dicho que no me vuelvas a hablar nunca

 

Auch.

 

w: y yo crei que ya te habia dicho que te amaba

harry -2: que tiene que ver?

w: que no te dejaré ir

harry -3: will, o como te llames realmente, no me hagas esto más dificil, yo no hice nada malo para que sigas jugando con mis sentimientos, fui un estupido al creer todo lo que me decías de manera tan ingenua, ya no cometeré ese error otra vez

w: soy un error para ti?

harry -2: que se supone que seas si no?

w: harry... solo dejame explicarte, te lo suplico y si no quieres perdonarme luego de eso no te molestaré nunca más

harry -2: a ver, entonces explicalo

w: yo... me cree una cuenta en twitter solo para hablarte

harry -2: no puedo creerlo, me acosabas? por que lo hiciste? por que yo? que hice?

w: no es como lo imaginas! agh, tenía una razón para eso

harry -2: y esa es?

w: soy Louis, Harry

harry -2: Louis quien? estas jugando?

w: no, hablo en serio, soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson

harry -2: sabes will? de verdad... de verdad creí que me dirías la verdad, pero esto es lo mas bajo en lo que pudiste haber mentido

w: harry es cierto, tienes que creerme! zayn y niall estan ahora conmigo, estamos llendo a cardiff y te veré en 2 dias! te puedo enviar una foto si quieres

harry -2: que tan idiota me crees? will, basta, esto no es gracioso, te estás burlando de mí y no seguiré quedando como un tonto aquí, fui un total estúpido, no voy a serlo más.

harry -2: ni te gastes en fotos, como si no te hubieras podido tomar estos días para editar una

w: hazz, dulzura, por favor, puedo probarlo

harry -2: no me llames así de nuevo, y no me vuelvas a hablar de nuevo.

w: harry por favor no

w: solo dejame explicar

w: no me hagas esto

w: harry...

w: te amo, jamás te mentí en eso, solo quiero que lo sepas

 

Louis se llevó las manos al rostro de nuevo, no quería llorar pero las ganas de hacerlo eran muy grandes.

-Louis... -Niall lo observó desde su asiento, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no molestar al moreno que dormía plácidamente en su lugar del avión -. ¿Que sucede?

-Le dije a Harry la verdad y no me creyó, solo me odia más.

-Oh Louis... -el rubio se sentó a su lado y le hizo recostar su cabeza en su hombro, levantando la mano hacia su cabeza para acariciarla con cariño -. Quizás esta no era la manera.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

Niall suspiró pensativo quedándose en silencio unos minutos. No tenía ninguna buena idea, pero sí sabía que decirle las hacerlo sentir mejor al menos.

-No puedes cambiar el que le hayas mentido sobre quien eres, pero al menos, pruébale que tus sentimientos sí eran verdad, tú lo conoces más que yo, sabrás como hacerlo.

-Espero tengas razón -Louis suspiró, acurrucando más su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Niall (en ese momento no iba a alejar al chico como siempre lo hacía cada que se pegaba a él, era reconfortante tenerlo ahí).

-Lo más importante... es que no lo dejes ir -Niall dijo mirándolo de frente y Louis asintió decidido.

-No lo haré, definitivamente, no lo dejaré ir.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry miraba las estrellas desde su ventana, había estado haciendo eso desde hacía media hora. No quería entrar a Twitter, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería absolutamente nada.

Había sido un día pésimo, como todos desde que descubrió lo de Will, aún seguía dolido por eso, y más cuando este le inventó que era Louis, lo cual era obviamente una mentira, una mentira que le dolía aún más. Seguramente Will se estaba riendo mientras le decía todo eso, maldito idiota, maldito idiota del que aún seguía estúpidamente enamorado. Se detestaba por eso, se detestaba porque cuando vio un nuevo mensaje de él su corazón volvió a latir, se detestaba porque aún recordar las cosas dulces que le decía le hacía sentir ese bonito calor en el estómago. Era todo un masoquista.

Y sumándole a eso, estos dos últimos conciertos habían sido deprimentes, Louis se veía triste y eso lo hundía más, era algo que todos notaban y desesperaba especialmente al rizado. Su Louis sufría, podía verlo en sus ojos, no era el chico alegre y juguetón que saltaba por todo el escenario como en el tour pasado, este era otro Louis. Lo peor de todo es que en el concierto de esta noche juró escuchar su voz quebrarse mientras cantaba su solo en "Over Again", eso le había terminado por romper el corazón.

Sacó de su cajón el colgante plateado que había comprado para Louis, lo único que lograba animarlo era que en solo dos días podría verlo y decirle todo lo que siempre quiso decirle, y esperaba al menos poder hacerlo sonreír.

-Dos días Lou -susurró para sí-. Intentaré que sonrías, si sonríes por mí me darás el mejor regalo del mundo.

Se acostó en su cama quedándose dormido, ignorando que ya había hecho sonreír a Louis cientos de veces, y también, que era él quien lo estaba haciendo sufrir ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis suspiró al leer el letrero en el aeropuerto que decía "Bienvenidos a Holmes Chapel", había llegado el momento, estaba en la misma ciudad que Harry, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar eso. Zayn y Niall bajaron detrás de él, eran las tres de la mañana, habían algunas fans esperando afuera, pasaron rápido a tomarse algunas fotos y salieron directo a su hotel a dormir un poco antes de ir a la arena a hacer las pruebas de sonido.

El ojiazul no logró conciliar el sueño, y eso que no habían fans gritonas afuera del hotel, gracias al cielo. Una idea estaba rondando por su cabeza desde que estaban en Cardiff y no podía sacársela. Se colocó unos lentes de sol y una capucha, y salió afuera, había visto algo en el camino que quería observar tranquilamente. Caminó unas calles cerca, por suerte no había muchas personas que pudieran reconocerlo a las cinco de la mañana.

Llegó hasta una joyería que apenas estaba abriendo y entró rápidamente luego de echar una mirada alrededor.

-¿Cuanto cuesta que me haga un grabado en ese collar que esta exhibido afuera? -preguntó al ver al hombre en el mostrador y rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

-¿Está seguro que quiere ese? Es un poco caro, un muchacho tuvo que ahorrar medio año para comprar uno de esos -contestó el señor algo sorprendido por la repentina llegada de alguien a esa hora.

-El dinero no es problema, sólo necesito que lo haga rápido ¿puede? sacó la mano de su bolsillo con un gran fajo de billetes. El hombre sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí.

 


	23. Te creo

-¡Estuvo ahí! ¡Liam estuvo cerca de mí! ¡Estuvo a unas calles me quiero morir! -. Harry estaba gritando y pataleando en su cama, mientras su amigo se cambiaba de ropa en su armario.

-¿Este pantalón esta bien? -Liam preguntó saliendo del clóset, mirándose las piernas en el espejo largo de la habitación y Harry lo miró molesto por su falta de entusiasmo.

-¿ENTIENDES QUE LOUIS ESTABA EN LA JOYERÍA DEL SEÑOR ROBINSON HACE CUATRO HORAS? PUDE HABERLO VISTO, ESTABA TAN CERCA.

Liam hizo puchero. -No quiero seguirme torturando con eso Harry, vamos a verlo en unas horas, quiero saber si mi ropa está bien para cuando abrace a Zayn.

-Si, si, lo que sea -Harry respondió sin darle importancia, volviendo a retorcerse en la cama, tirando más alnohadas al piso. No se imaginaba como iba a estar cuando llegue la hora del Meet&Greet.

-Te odio.

-En seis horas veo a Louis, en seis horas voy a ver y voy a abrazar a mis tres razones de sonreír... hoy es el día, al fin es el día... después de tanto esperar -los ojos se le humedecieron inevitablemente -. Aún no lo creo.

-Oh Harry...

Liam rodó los ojos al sentirlo reprimir el llanto y se acercó a abrazarlo, Harry empezó a llorar con ganas.

-Es que- tanto tiempo... Los voy a abrazar, cumpliré mi sueño, v-voy a agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi, voy a agradecerles los bu- los buenos momentos -habló mientras hipaba -. Los amo ta-tanto Li-Liam, lo-los amo tanto.

-Lo sé, lo sé -Liam suspiró acariciándole la espalda, tratando de mantener la serenidad y apretando su labio para no empezar a chillar también -. También es el mejor día de mi vida, ellos están aquí y aún no lo asimilo, no quiero que este día termine nunca.

-¿Re-Recuerdas... Recuerdas cuando soñábamos con este día? ¿Cuando prometimos que los íbamos a ver pase lo que pase, así nos tome toda la vida? ¿Que los abrazaríamos muy muy duro y no los soltaríamos nunca? Al fin cumpliremos la promesa... al fin Li.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente, sus ojos rojos pero llenos de felicidad, y Liam no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo al recordar eso. -Ya basta, yo- me estás haciendo llorar, espero estés feliz.

-Te amo mucho Liam -Harry susurró, abrazándose a él, derramando más lágrimas -. E-Eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener, el mejor compañero de fandom, todo.

-Yo también te amo Harry -Liam respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de retomar su compostura -. No podría haber pedido un mejor amigo que tú, gracias por todo.

Los dos se abrazaron más, Harry llorando, Liam tratando de seguir conteniendose, los dos felices como nunca, era el mejor día de sus vidas, el que habían esperado tanto tiempo, no podían no ponerse sensibles.

-Oigan chicos miren lo que... ¿Y ahora que les pasa? -. Luke frunció el ceño al llegar y encontrarlos en un mar de lágrimas -. Chicos, es un momento feliz calmense.

-Cállate Luke.

-Luke -Harry lo miró extendiendo sus brazos hacia él -. Eres el mejor in-internet friend que he tenido, te amo mucho, ven dame un abrazo.

Luke sonrió divertido y se acercó a abrazarlo junto a Liam. -También te amo mucho Harry, y a ti también te amo Lima.

-Sólo cállate -Liam torció los ojos y estiró sus brazos para envolverlo también.

-Luke vamos a verlos, vamos a ver a los chicos -Harry repitió feliz, pegando su rostro al pecho de Liam para limpiar sus lágrimas en su camiseta, Liam finalmente dejó de contenerse. Luke sonrió negando con la cabeza al verlos así.

-Lo sé... lo sé... -susurró mirando a sus amigos que aún seguían llorando -. Oigan... me van a hacer llorar y yo ya lloré y grité en mi casa cuando supe que habían llegado... y mi madre me dijo que yo era un ridículo... y seguí llorando... y... -empezó a hipar -. Me pondré a llorar de nuevo con ustedes, los odio.

Ellos lo apretaron más, satisfechos de haber logrado ponerlo sensible. Estaban montando una escena ridícula, pero para ellos era uno de los momentos más especiales de sus vidas, así que no importaba. Estaban a punto de cumplir su sueño, a punto de ver a las tres personas que eran su universo y les habían dado felicidad durante tantos años. Era el mejor día de sus vidas, sin ninguna duda.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis, Zayn y Niall habían llegado a la prueba de sonido ya hace media hora, tenían ya preparado el setlist, como en los conciertos anteriores, pero Louis continuaba nervioso e indeciso.

Miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos, los había arreglado a último momento y no estaba seguro de si Niall y Zayn estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que planeaba. No se atrevía a preguntar tampoco.

-Louis, estás dando vueltas alrededor del escenario desde hace veinte minutos, dinos que quieres -Zayn le habló de repente, acercándose junto a Niall, lo llevaban mirando ya un largo rato, notaban que estaba preocupado.

-Sabemos que no estás bien desde que llegamos y que no es normal que te arriesgaras a salir a una joyería así por así en la mañana.

-Es que...-Louis titubeó, mordiéndose el labio -. Necesito que tú y Niall me ayuden.

Los dos lo miraron extrañados, y con una seña le pidieron que les explique a qué se refería. Louis suspiró nervioso y les entregó las hojas que tenía en las manos.

-No la hemos ensayado nunca, sé que no la saben, y acabo de arreglar las partes, pero es mi último intento -dijo mirándolos suplicante, Niall y Zayn entendieron al instante a lo que se refería.

Cambiar el setlist a última hora no era la mejor idea, mucho menos con el cambio que quería hacer el ojiazul, pero también sabían lo importante que era para él, lo habían visto en los conciertos pasados, y si ahora podían ayudar a su amigo, lo iban a hacer con gusto.

-Enseñanos la música, y dinos el plan -dijo Niall luego de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Zayn, el rostro del castaño se iluminó al instante.

-Vengan conmigo.

 

* * *

 

 

>#squadfloops

harry HOY: ESTAMDOS ADUERA DDE LA ARENA

liam HOY: LOSD CHIXOS ESTAN ADNETRO VAMOS A ENTAR EN MEDIA HORA

luke HOY: ME ESTOY MUEIENDO

lissy: CJEK CHICOS ESTOY MUY FELIZ POR USTEDES

sam: DIGANLE A NIALL QUE LO AMO

jess: QUE CARTELES LLEVARON?

luke HOY: el mío dice "Niall te amo más de lo que tú amas el golf"

cindy: YO DIJE ESO ME ROBASTE LA FRASE

luke HOY: *gay silence*

liam HOY: el mío es "Zayn es el rey de los emojis, sigue participando Louis"

sam: ojala Louis te eche agua cuando lea eso

liam HOY: que Louis me eche agua sería el mejor momento de mi vida

harry HOY: yo llevé uno que dice "Louis, tú me salvaste"

lissy: aww

jess: aws quiero ver su reacción cuando lo lea

sam: que tierno eres harry

zj,, : holis

liam HOY: JAMAL ESTAMOS AFUERA DE LA ARENA

zj,, : AY AY Y HAN VISTO A LOS CHICOS?

harry HOY: aún no :( pero YA FALTA POCO

luke HOY: 20 MINUTOS

jess: una imbecil me robó el icon de zayn que tenía, Y ME COSTO EDITARLO LA QUIERO REVOLCAR

luke HOY: KIEN

jess: @zouisncoffee

harry HOY: Wait, ahora se lo quitará

 

_@njhzouis: @zouisncoffee lindo icon ami, me gusta la marca de agua_

_@Harry_Styles: @zouisncoffee lindo icon <3 nunca lo habia visto_

_@Real_Liam_Payne: @zouisncoffee lindo icon :):):)_

_@cloudsniall: @zouisncoffee lindo icon de donde lo sacaste_

_@zouisncoffee: que les pasa_

_@Harry_Styles: @zouisncoffee QUITATE ESE PUTO ICON LADRONA_

 

Liam miró a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos. -Harry Styles dijo una lisura, wow.

-Me arrepentí cinco segundos después, lo voy a borrar -Harry contestó presionando los dedos en su pantalla y Liam negó con diversión.

-Tú nunca cambias.

Harry se encogió de hombros, guardando su celular para ahorrar batería y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, aburrido de esperar. Luke acababa de irse a buscar un baño y Liam seguía concentrado en su celular, así que se aburrió aún más rápido.

-¿Con quién hablas? -le preguntó a Liam finalmente al verlo reprimir risitas al ver su pantalla. Reconocía esa sonrisa.

-Jamal.

-Oh...-Harry sonrió.

-¿Que pasa? -Liam alzó una ceja, mirándolo con extrañeza y Harry rió -. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada.

-Dime.

-Naaada... -Harry repitió sonriendo -. Voy al baño con Luke, ya vuelvo.

Liam bufó viéndolo alejarse, sabía lo que Harry pensaba, pero Jamal y él sólo eran amigos, nada más. No tenía ningún tipo de atracción hacia él ¿verdad? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar su celular.

 

>Mensajes Directos con zj,,

zj,,: linda manera de recuperar los icons ¿eh?

liam HOY: es nuestra costumbre, es muy cools

zj,,: es algo gracioso, sí

zj,,: y que se siente estar a horas de abrazar a Zayn?

liam HOY: es hermoso, literalmente tiemblo de sólo pensarlo de nuevo, en el concierto me desmayo de seguro

zj,,: es lo más probable

liam HOY: quisiera que estés aquí, tu también te mereces abrazar a Zayn, no he visto a nadie que lo ame como tú cuando hablas de él :)

zj,,: oh... es que amo a Zayn demasiado :')

liam HOY: lo se, se nota mucho y me parece muy dulce <3

zj,,: y... como están Harry y Luke? Muriendo?

liam HOY: uff estuvieron llorando todo el camino, están emocionados, me alegra ver así de feliz a Harry, todos estos días ha estado muy deprimido :/

zj,,: ¿en serio? ¿Por que? :(

liam HOY: por Will, su novio del que nos solía hablar ¿recuerdas? Desde que terminaron está tan triste

liam HOY: ese chico es un idiota, si lo tuviera en frente las cosas que le diría, odio que dañen a Harry

zj,,: mm... pero no se Li, y si él esta igual de mal que Harry? Podría estar deprimido, como alma en pena, con los ojos hinchados y el ánimo por los suelos todo el día...

liam HOY: bah, si claro

zj,,: quizás deberían escuchar sus razones, estoy seguro que las tiene, dejarlo explicarse

liam HOY: Jamal, soy yo o estas defendiendo a will?

zj,,: sólo digo que él también sufre

liam HOY: como lo sabes?

zj,,: sólo lo supongo

liam HOY: espera,..., tú lo sigues.

zj,,: um... ¿Si?

liam HOY: ¿has hablado con él? ¿Son amigos?

zj,,: que

zj,,: claro que no !

liam HOY: ¿de verdad?

 

Zayn mordió su labio, ¿decir la verdad o mentir? ¿responder o no responder? No tenía caso seguir mintiendo si Liam ya tenía la sospecha.

 

zj,,: si

liam HOY: no puedo creerlo, ¿planeaste eso con él?

zj,,: ¡No, Liam no fue así!

liam HOY: oh pero todo calza, tu cuenta apenas la usas igual que will, tus reacciones no parecen reales y eras el que mas le preguntaba a harry de will cuando lo mencionaba en el grupo

liam HOY: y espera... harry dijo algo de que will vivía con un amigo y creo que se llamaba como tú

liam HOY: por eso empezaste a hablarme? Para hacer lo mismo?

zj,,: NO NO LO ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO TODO MAL

zj,,: bien, will si es mi amigo, sí uso poco la cuenta pero no por lo que crees

liam HOY: entonces por que?

zj,,: tú sí me agradabas! Quería hablarte y era la única manera que se me ocurrió!

liam HOY: lo dice el amigo del ex de Harry,..,.,. ajá

zj,,: Liam no...

zj,,: tienes que creerme, hay una buena razón en todo esto (Mensaje no enviado)

zj,,: Liam? (Mensaje no enviado)

zj,,: liam... (Mensaje no enviado)

 

Zayn gruñó, dándole click al perfil de Liam, confirmando su temor.

 _No puedes seguir a @Real_Liam_Payne ni ver los tweets de @Real_Liam_Payne porque te ha bloqueado_.

Liam lo bloqueó, Liam lo sacó del grupo, Liam lo bloqueó. Dolió, vaya, así que así se sentía, ya imaginaba como estaba Louis.

-Tenemos que hacer esto bien, y más te vale que funcione -le dijo a Louis seriamente y salió para su camerino dejándolo confundido.

 

* * *

 

 

-Okay, no es la primera fila pero nada puede arruinar mi felicidad ahora -Harry dijo acomodándose en su lugar, seguido de sus amigos.

Estaban en la parte VIP de la arena, en la séptima fila, tristemente, pero aún así estaban bastante cerca al escenario.

-Si, ahora sólo hay que esperar mientras comemos las bolitas de queso que compramos -dijo Liam mientras se metía una a la boca. No había dicho nada acerca de Jamal y Will, no quería que nada opaque la felicidad de Harry, ya mañana podrían volver a sufrir -. Ahorrar para esto lo valió.

-Definitivamente.

-Oigan -Luke los llamó mirando su celular-, miren esto, dicen que en la prueba de sonido estuvieron ensayando una canción nueva.

-¿CANTION NUEA? -. El ojiverde se atragantó -. EFTAS DIJIENDO CANCION NUEA ¿Y SI ES LA QUE LOU GRABÓ? AYUFA MAMÁ.

-¿Harry? ¡HARRY! -gritó Liam sacudiéndolo -. ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte ahora!

-No, es cierto, tengo que ver a Louis -él balbuceó, irguiendose de nuevo -. Me tengo que calmar.

Liam y Luke rodaron los ojos ante su dramatismo. Harry probablemente perdería la conciencia en la primera canción si continuaba teniendo una desestabilización emocional cada cinco minutos.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Estan listos para conocer a One Direction? -. Los gritos de los fans resonaron en todo el lugar, el telonero ya había acabado su presentación, y sólo faltaban minutos para que salgan.

Louis respiró hondo, el chico que amaba estaba ahí afuera, estaría tan cerca de él ¿lograría reconocerlo? Estaba seguro, él se había grabado tan bien el rostro de Harry que podría reconocerlo aún entre tanta gente.

No era por sonar raro, pero tenía una carpeta en su laptop llamada "Harry" con screenshots de sus twitcams y sus fotos de perfil de Whatsapp, sí, estaba totalmente loco por él.

¿Que haría cuando lo vea? No estaba seguro de si podría continuar.

No, no podía.

-Louis ¿a donde vas? -. La voz de Niall lo detuvo antes de que fuera a su camerino -. Vamos, tenemos que ir ya.

Louis lo miró angustiado. -No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo Niall, él está ahí.

El rubio se acercó y lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo. -Louis, escuchame, sí puedes hacerlo, si no sales ahí ahora y pones en marcha el plan, te vas a arrepentir demasiado.

-¡Dos minutos! -gritó uno de los hombres en el backstage. El vídeo de introducción ya estaba siendo reproducido, tenían que salir dentro de muy poco.

-Puedes hacerlo Lou, vamos a hacerlo.

Louis asintió finalmente, dando un último respiro. -Te quiero Niall.

-Ya lo sé.

-Es hora chicos -ambos miraron a Zayn haciéndoles una seña, y asintieron, dirigiéndose al escenario. Louis paró unos segundos para enviar un mensaje.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡LOS CHICOS! ¡LOS CHICOS! ¡LOS CHICOS! ¡ME QUIERO MORIR! ¡ME VOY A MORIR! ¡YA ESTOY MURIENDO, LOS CHICOS! ¡LOS CHICOS! -. Harry gritó y saltó desesperado, sacudiendo a Liam, en el momento en que vio a los tres muchachos aparecer en el escenario, sus dos amigos estaban igual.

-¡HARRY ESTÁN AHÍ! ¡SON REALES! ¡PUTA MADRE SON REALES! -Luke chilló levantando su cartel, al borde de un colapso -. ¡NIALL! ¡NIALL ¡MIRAME! ¡TE AMO!

Louis miró a todos los fans que le gritaban y les sonrió, pero su mirada sólo buscaba a alguien en especial. Primera fila no, segunda no, tercera no... ¿Donde estaba?

-¿Como están Holmes Chapel? -saludó Niall -. ¿Listos para el show?

La audiencia gritó más fuerte y el concierto dio inicio con normalidad. Louis seguía con el mismo ánimo que la vez pasada, canción tras canción, broma tras broma, y sólo podía dar una sonrisa falsa que se caía más al no ver rastro de Harry y empezar a temer que no haya ido.

Harry pudo notar su tristeza desde su lugar y eso le quitaba la alegría. Se había quedado casi inmóvil desde el inicio, como si su cerebro no lograra procesar que One Direction estaba a metros de él cantando y todo fuera un sueño del que despertaría si gritaba muy fuerte. Estaba en shock. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo de ver a sus chicos, pero no podía hacerlo por completo si Louis no brillaba como siempre.

-Liam, está triste, mi bebé esta triste todavía...-dijo afligido, sin dejar de mirar al escenario -. Duele más en persona.

-Levanta más tu cartel, quizá le guste -Liam lo animó y el ojiverde obedeció levantándolo lo más que pudo.

-¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS! -lo llamó -. ¡LOUIS TE AMO!

Louis se detuvo por un momento al reconocer ese grito entre todos.

Esa voz, esa voz que le gritaba entre todas, el castaño la reconocería donde fuera.

"Hola Will", "Will, ¿ya terminaste el trabajo?" "Te extraño" "Hola chiquito lindo" "Cantas muy bonito Will".

Era él, lo sabía, era él. Miró a todos lados buscándolo, y entonces su mirada se posó en aquella mata de rizos con ojos jade que saltaba y gritaba su nombre. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo, estaba ahí, estaba tan cerca, leyó el cartel que decía con letras grandes "Louis, tú me salvaste", no pudo evitar sonreír, la primera sonrisa sincera que daba en el escenario.

Harry sintió desmayarse.

-¡ME ESTA VIENDO LIAM! ¡LEYÓ MI CARTEL! ¡LO LEYÓ! -gritó sacudiendo al ojimiel -. ¡ME VOY A SUICIDAR!

Louis lo vio enloquecer y amplió su sonrisa. Harry nunca iba a dejar de ser adorable cuando actuaba como un fan desquiciado.

Terminaron la penúltima canción del setlist "Something Great", para dar paso al endcore. Zayn le dio una mirada nerviosa al ojiazul, era hora del plan.

Las luces se apagaron, y los fans comenzaron a mirar a todos lados con extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No lo sé Luke, el concierto termina a las 9 pero... aún son las 8:50 -. Harry sacó su teléfono para ver la hora y notó que tenía un mensaje.

 

>Mensajes Directos con w:

w: no puedo cambiar el hecho de haberte mentido en tantas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que cuando dije que eras el chico más dulce y bonito que había conocido, que merecías toda la felicidad del mundo y que te amaba... Eso nunca fue mentira. Nunca Hazz.

 

Harry suspiró guardando el teléfono y se lamentó de haber abierto el mensaje, no quería pensar en Will ahora.

Todavía lo amaba, todavía lo quería, todavía quería creerle ¿por qué algo tan lindo había tenido que terminar así? Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente al recordarlo, sus mensajes bonitos y graciosos, sus apodos, cuando le dijo que le gustaba, cuando le dijo que le estaba escribiendole una canción, vaya, jamás podría escucharla... Y cuando le cantó, su voz era tan dulce, tan fina, aguda y angelical... como la de... como la de... No, imposible.

Las luces se encendieron iluminando exclusivamente a los tres chicos en el escenario, captando la atención de todos y la música empezó a sonar.

-Es una nueva canción -susurró Liam -. ¡OH POR DIOS!

Zayn empezó a cantar y el corazón de Harry se aceleró, él conocía esa intro, él la había escuchado, pero ¿cómo?

"Te mandé un audio a tu Whatsapp, ¿lo oiste?" "Me encanta, ¿de que es?" "Es una canción que hice".

Esa era la canción de Will, esa era la música, lo sabía. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

_You don't understand, you don't understand_

_What you do to me when you hold his hand_

_We were meant to be but a test of faith,_

_Made it so we had to walk away_

_'Cause we're on fire_

_We are on fire_

_We're on fire now_

_Yeah, we're on fire_

_We are on fire_

_We're on fire now_

La letra, hasta la letra le recordaba a él, pero era una alucinación suya ¿verdad?

Louis empezó a cantar enfocando su vista directamente en el muchacho de ojos verdes que tenía un rostro épico en ese momento, había reconocido la canción, lo sabía.

_I don't care what people say when we're together!_

_You know I wanna be the one who holds you in his sleep._

_I just want it to be you and I forever!_

_I know you wanna leave so c'mon baby be with me so happily!_

Una lagrimilla se escapó de sus ojos, alzó la vista buscando a Louis, descubrió que él también lo estaba mirando, pero era ilógico ¿por qué lo miraría a él?

_It's four AM and I know that you're with him,_

_I wonder if he knows that I touched your skin_

_And if he feels my traces in your hair,_

_Sorry love, but I don't really care_

Louis le hizo una seña al hombre de seguridad mientras Niall cantaba su parte, el guardia empezó a apartar a las fans de las primeras fila, dándole paso y Louis dio un salto bajando del escenario.

-¡LOUIS BAJA! ¡LOUIS BAJA! ¡ESTA BAJANDO! -. Luke y Liam estaban volviéndose locos, pero por alguna razón el ojiverde se encontraba paralizado. Estaba demasiado confundido, todo esto era demasiado irreal.

Algunas fans trataban de acercarse a Louis desesperadas, otras seguían gritando viendo a Zayn y Niall cantar y Louis sólo continuó caminando con una sonrisa nerviosa, y los guardias cuidando que no lo vayan a aplastar de repente.

Pronto alcanzó a ver a Harry al lado de sus amigos, observando todo sin poder creerlo. Sonrió con ternura, estaba a diez pasos de él, a sólo diez pasos de él que se iban acortando a cada segundo, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

Los dos amigos del rizado estaban atónitos al igual que todas las fans, Louis Tomlinson estaba en frente de ellos, los había buscado exclusivamente a ellos, o mejor dicho a Harry ¡¿Por qué?! No podía real.

Louis llegó finalmente a la fila de Harry, deteniéndose frente a él (sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado al notar que el ojiverde era casi un centímetro más alto) y tomando aire cantó su última estrofa.

_I don't care what people say when we're together!_

_You know I wanna be the one who holds you in his sleep._

_I just want it to be you and I forever!_

_I know you wanna leave, so c'mon baby be with me so happily!_

Harry se quedó mirándolo sin decir palabra, Louis le había cantado a él, sólo para él, esto era un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño.

Louis no esperó otro segundo y acercándose al rostro de Harry, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con dulzura, sin importarle los gritos enloquecidos de las fans, ni lo que diría la prensa por ello, ni nada, lo único que importaba era Harry. Sólo Harry.

Se separó de él y lo rodeó, estrujándolo en sus brazos fuertemente. El menor no había movido un músculo, no podía, estaba a punto de estallar, Louis, Louis William Tomlinson, su ídolo y amor imposible lo acaba de besar y lo abrazaba. No era real, no podía serlo.

-Te... Y-Yo... Lou... -balbuceó temblando, totalmente confundido. Louis sonrió complacido.

-Dije que te recuperaría Hazz -susurró en su oído -. Te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado y jamás te mentí con eso.

Harry levantó sus brazos abrazándolo también y empezando a llorar.

-¿Will? -preguntó con el hilo de voz que le sobraba.

-Sí, sí bebé.

-¿Qué... Qué es to-todo esto?

-Es... tu canción ¿recuerdas? -Louis respondió, apartándose sólo un poco para mirar sus ojos -. Harry, sólo puedo encontrar la felicidad contigo, estos días sin ti han sido los peores, en serio. Sólo... dejame quedarme a tu lado, te prometo que no haré nada para lastimarte de nuevo, ya no más mentiras.

El rizado asintió en su cuello.

-Te creo, te creo te creo, siempre debí creerte -murmuró entre llantos -. Te amo, te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo, dulzura.

 


	24. La historia paralela

Zayn, Louis y Niall estaban en el backstage, terminando de saludar a las fans de los M&G. Harry y los demás estaban sentados en una banca del pasadizo mientras tanto, no habían parado de temblar desde que Louis había abrazado a Harry y los de seguridad tuvieron un trabajo difícil al escoltarlos adentro debido a sus torpes movimientos al caminar, decir que estaban a punto de un colapso era mínimo.

 

>#squadfloops

lissy: Liam Liam por que se fue Jamal?

sam: Él se fue o lo sacaste?

cindy: agreguenlo, lo extraño:(

jess: PARENT TODOF EQQ EL CONSIRTO LOSUI BESO CANICOB QUR

sam: QYRIW QYIE EDTOY VIEFNXO COMO QUR LOUDI ESCRERIANIL BESO UN CHICO

cindy: QUE FCHISOS BESO QUE COMO QUD LOUID QUE PADO

liam HOY: ESTAMDOD ESN EL BACKSRRAFHE CON LOS CHISO Y LOUDIF BESO A HSRTY NO ZEW QUE PASA

cindy: QURE RUQD COMO QUR HARRY QUD AYUDA NO REDPORO QUF

 

-Harry, las chi... las chicas del grupo están enloqueciendo -Liam le habló con voz temblorosa al ojiverde, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez, y sacudiendolo al ver que él seguía mirando al vacío sin decir palabra -. Ha... Harry... Necesito que me digas qué está pasando porque no tengo idea.

Harry no respondió, él mismo no acababa de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Louis era Will, todo este tiempo había estado hablando con Louis, Louis le había coqueteado, Louis le había cantado, Louis le había dicho que lo amaba, Louis le había suplicado que no lo deje y lo dejó, Louis estaba triste por su culpa, Louis lo había lastimado y él a su vez lastimó a Louis ¿cómo se supone que podía asimilar eso?

-¡Harry por favor! -Liam volvió a suplicar, sacudiendolo con más fuerza, desesperandose -. ¡Estamos con los chicos! ¡Louis te besó! ¡Explícame que pasa que yo no sé!

-¡No lo sé Liam! -Harry respondió por fin, soltándose de él y empezando a respirar agitado al caer de nuevo en la realidad de que nada de esto era un sueño -. ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo único que sé es que tenía un novio con el que terminé y resultó ser Louis!

Liam abrió la boca desconcertado, era obvio que eso pasaba, pero no lo terminara de creer.

-¿Will? Te refieres a que ¿Louis es Will? -preguntó aún con la mueca de tragedia y confusión que traía. Harry asintió.

-Harry -habló Luke levantando su cabeza que había estado escondida entre sus piernas todo el rato, sus lágrimas estaban aún en sus mejillas -, aún siento que esto no es real, siento que en cualquier momento voy a despertar de esto y estaré en mi cama listo para ir a tu casa y nos iremos al concierto.

-Luke...

-¡No puedo manejar esto! ¡¿Entienden?! -exclamó histérico -. ¡Hace una hora estábamos en un concierto viviendo nuestro sueño y ahora me siento en una fanfic!

Zayn se volvió a observar a los chicos al escuchar los gritos, y suspiró nervioso. Claro que estarían volviéndose locos, todas las fans en ese momento lo estaban, Twitter de seguro estaba colapsando, Simon apretando el cuchillo en su mano para asesinarlos, y al día siguiente iban a haber mil artículos de todo en las revistas, portadas de los periódicos, en internet y definitivamente la prensa se los iba a comer vivos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al pensar en todo eso. Iba a ser un desastre.

Pero de todas formas no importaba, importaba Louis y su felicidad, importaba Harry, importaba Liam, y bueno, quizá también importaba Luke. Importaba principalmente que no se desmayen ahora.

-¿Cuánto falta para terminar los Meet&Greet? -Louis le preguntó en un susurro, al despedir a las fans con las que estaba y ver a otras tres chicas sonrientes en la puerta.

-Como diez minutos, estas fans son las últimas.

-Gracias al cielo, esto es muy incómodo, ellas me miran extraño, algunas sonríen, otras solo lloran, pero casi todas me preguntan acerca de Harry.

-Pues ¿que esperabas? -interrumpió Niall -. El "heterosexual" Louis Tomlinson improvisó una canción nunca antes escuchada, bajó en medio del escenario y besó un fan que es todo menos una chica, demasiado común ¿no crees?

Louis rodó los ojos, resoplando. -No conté con que tendríamos que atender los Meet&Greet después, tal vez esto fue una mala idea.

-Eso sin contar que Simon no ha parado de llamar desde hace dos horas, va a colgarnos -añadió Zayn con una sonrisa forzada al conectar miradas con las fans que los veían y Louis ahogó un quejido al recordarlo.

-Mala idea mis bolas -Niall cortó, reprendiéndolos -. Recuperaste a tu chico y fue un gesto romántico, ahora te callas.

-Hablando de Harry, es mejor que terminemos esto pronto, él y los demás están a punto de morirse -Zayn dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta del pasadizo, donde podían notarlos encogidos sobre sí mismos y meciendose sobre su banca. Sí, debían ir con ellos cuanto antes.

Luego de despedir a la última chica del M&G, Louis, Zayn y Niall fueron a sentarse en frente de sus tres asustados fans que aún seguían mirándolos con ojos expandidos y labios mordidos de los nervios.

-Chicos -empezó Zayn, rascando su nuca inseguro -. Supongo que necesitan una explicación, y les vamos a explicar todo con lujo de detalles. Pero se los suplico, intenten relajarse y mantener la calma ¿vale?

Ellos asintieron.

-Verán, Harry, Liam, Luke...

-¡SABE NUESTROS NOMBRES OH POR DIOS! -. Niall se pegó en la cara mientras Luke y Liam enloquecían.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí -suspiró negando con la cabeza. Louis y Zayn resoplaron, frunciendo la nariz y tratando de pensar en alguna forma de calmarlos.

Harry, por su lado, había permanecido callado y pensativo, mirando a los chicos en frente suyo con incredulidad. Ni en sus más exageradas fantasías había imaginado el momento en que conociera a One Direction de esta forma. -Sólo no pueden creer que están con ustedes -susurró de repente, llamando su atención -. Saben... ¿Saben hace cuántos años los seguimos?

Louis, Niall y Zayn enmudecieron, y negaron ligeramente. Harry suspiró, tratando de ordenar sus ideas rápidamente antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Tres años -murmuró -. Tres años en los que soñamos con conocerlos, en hablar con ustedes, en oírlos cantar en vivo... Estuvimos ahí pasara el rumor que pasara, vivimos cada drama, cada entrevista, cada presentación, cada broma. Ustedes se volvieron nuestro universo -dijo con la voz a punto de quebrar, y los miró con ojos brillantes -. Su felicidad era la nuestra, su tristeza era la nuestra, sigue siendo así. Y en los momentos más feos, ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí para alegrarnos, como ángeles.

-Harry... -Louis susurró sin saber que más decir, nunca sabía cómo responder adecuadamente cuando los fans le decían cosas tan bonitas.

-Deseamos tanto poder verlos, abrazarlos, decirles lo mucho que los amamos por tanto tiempo que ahora que están al frente sólo... -Harry suspiró, no sabía como terminar esa frase -. Por lo menos tocar sus manos cuando se acerquen al público en el escenario... Eso nos hubiera bastado para sentir que somos afortunados.

Y en menos de dos segundos de terminar de decir aquello, el ojiverde estaba abrazando fuertemente a los tres muchachos frente a él, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde hacía rato caigan finalmente de sus ojos.

-Los amo, los amo, los amo -susurró hipando, Zayn y Niall sonrieron conmovidos.

Liam y Luke los abrazaron también una vez que Harry los soltó, gimoteando y diciéndoles que los amaban una y otra vez. Una vez cumplido su objetivo inicial, se sentaron al lado de ellos, mientras Louis se levantaba para mirar a Harry a la cara y decirle la verdad. Al fin la verdad.

-Bien, empecemos... -dijo mirando a Harry -. Todo esto... Um, no sé por donde empezar.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -preguntó Harry directamente. Louis se sintió algo intimidado por sus grandes ojos verdes mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Me mandabas muchos dms -recordó con algo de nostalgia -. Te seguí después de leerlos, quería seguir sabiendo de ti.

-¿Leíste todos los dms que te mandé después de eso? -. Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron rosas -. ¿Viste mi cuenta?

-Siempre, desde ese día comencé a hacerlo.

-Me stalkeabas -afirmó.

Ahora eran las mejillas de Louis las que tornaban rosas.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Me stalkeabas! ¡Tú! Jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que mi rayito de sol iba a leerme y stalkearme.

-Bueno basta -. Louis lo cortó apenado, esa parte de la historia era algo vergonzosa de admitir para él, sobre todo en frente de Niall y Zayn -. Quería hablar contigo, así que creé la otra cuenta... Y todo.

Harry asintió, asimilando la historia y luego de meditar unos minutos frunció las cejas sin entender algo. -Pero... ¿Por qué no me hablaste sólo por tu propia cuenta? ¿Por qué como Will y no como tú?

-Nos meteríamos en problemas Harry -Zayn contestó, arrugando más el ceño al recordar a Simon por eso -. Nuestras cuentas no son del todo nuestras, mucho menos ahora, si Louis te hablaba desde su cuenta, de seguro el management leía su conversación, y entonces a nosotros nos cortaban la cabeza, o peor, no lo sé.

-Si pasaba eso seguro lo hacían casarse con Eleanor -añadió Niall.

-Supongo que esa es la historia paralela a la que tú conocías, el día que descubriste todo planeaba decirte la verdad, pero... no resultó, así que... sí, hice esto -Louis explicó, mirando al suelo con algo de nervios y luego regresando su vista a Harry, haciéndole un gesto hacia sus amigos -. Harry ¿podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

Harry asintió, comprendiendo y se levantó enseguida, siguiendo a Louis afuera del backstage. Luke se volvió entonces a ver a Niall, sonriendole tímidamente, y limpiando sus lágrimas secas de su rostro con su manga.

-¿Qué pasa, amiguito? -Niall preguntó extrañado y Luke hizo una expresión inocente, encogiendo sus hombros antes de decir lo que ansiaba.

-¿Sabes lo que es que tus dos mejores amigos tengan el follow de su favorito pero no tú?

Niall rió, captando a qué se refería. -He estado haciendo las cosas mal, lo siento mucho.

-Te amo Niall, me notes o no me notes, pero por favor, ¿puedes? -Luke lo miró suplicante, mordiendo su labio con emoción al ver a Niall palpar sus bolsillos.

-Si si -sacó su teléfono -. Te voy a seguir, y te voy a dedicar un tweet, y subiré una selfie contigo en el escenario.

-OH DIOS MIO ¿VAS A HACER TODO ESO? ME VOY A MATAR -. Niall le tapó la boca con su mano mientras soltaba una risita.

-Sólo trata de no desmayarte cada vez te hablo.

Luke asintió como pudo y se dirigió con Niall al escenario. Liam los observó en silencio con una ligera sonrisa, sus amigos estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, no podía estar más contento con ellos, era... expandió los ojos, de repente, recordando algo.

-Un momento, si Louis era Will, eso significa que Jamal... -miró a Zayn asustado, el ojimiel le sonrió guiñándole un ojo coquetamente -. Ay... yo- du...

-¿Liam? -. Zayn se inclinó al suelo alarmado al verlo desplomarse -. ¡LIAM NO TE PUEDES HABER ATREVIDO A DESMAYARTE! ¡LIAM! -chilló sacudiéndolo y empezando a buscar su teléfono con una de sus manos para llamar una ambulancia -. ¡Liam despierta! ¡Vamos! -insistió de nuevo, marcando el número de emergencia en su teléfono mientras acariciaba el cabello del muchacho con aflicción -. Liam, lo siento, no era el momento de decirte la verdad. Siento haberte mentido en primer lugar, pero de todos modos si era verdad lo que dije -susurró aún más bajo, como para sí mismo -. Me agradas y mucho, y... eres más bonito en persona.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Liam abriendo los ojos.

Zayn se ruborizó al instante, teniendo el primer impulso de negar con la cabeza pero al ver la sonrisa brillante que empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Liam, decidió que no. -Sí, ¿ya me puedes desbloquear?

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó besando su mejilla. -Creí que no era posible amarte más, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Te quiero Liam, de verdad que sí -Zayn dijo haciendo volar un montón de mariposas en el estómago del menor, y sí, estaba perfectamente consciente de eso, y no podía estar más satisfecho.

 

* * *

 

 

-Luke siempre me puso algo tonto ¿sabes?

Louis y Harry caminaban por la arena vacía, donde hace horas habían estado todos los fans para el concierto. Ahora podían hablar a solas, sin nadie que los interrumpa, era agradable.

-¿Te refieres a las veces en que me ponías un montón de caras felices sarcásticas y te volvías loco cuando te hablaba lindo de él? -rió Harry -. Sí, lo noté.

Louis sonrió avergonzado. -Eso fue tu culpa ¿quien habla así de sus amigos? -dijo frunciendo la nariz por un momento -. Como sea, ahora que lo conozco me agrada un poco.

-Creo que ya no le agrado de esa manera, últimamente creo que le gusta alguien más, aparte de Niall.

-Vaya, admiro a ese chico -Louis murmuró, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos y sonriendo alegre hacia el cielo.

-¿Por? -Harry lo miró extrañado, ladeando su cabeza. Louis se volvió hacia él para verlo de frente.

-Está logrando algo que yo jamás podría -dijo mirándolo con ternura -. Dejar de estar enamorado de ti.

Harry susurró un bajo "Oh", mirando al suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con fuerza. Estaba acostumbrado a que Will siempre le diga cosas dulces, pero Louis diciéndole esas cosas frente a frente le era totalmente irreal.

-Deberían prohibirte ser tan tierno, me haces amarte más.

Louis se encogió de hombros, con un ligero puchero en sus labios, acercándose para pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry y suspirando feliz otra vez. Harry lo rodeó también, por los hombros, aún cuando se sentía algo intimidado por su cercanía, siempre había soñado con tener a Louis en sus brazos, con sentir su suave cabello en su cuello tal como en ese mismo instante, con tener un momento sólo con él en donde sólo disfruten la presencia del otro, pero ahora que lo tenía sentía miedo de que en cualquier segundo pueda parpadear y encontrarse en su habitación nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema en que me ames más? -preguntó el castaño, apretándolo un poco más y Harry hizo una mueca de tristeza, sin saber como explicarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, nunca volvería a sentirse de la manera en que se sentía con Louis, con Will, y por eso tenía miedo de que se vaya, porque eso era lo más probable ¿verdad?

-Tú no puedes real, no para mí, yo no puedo tener tanta suerte de tenerte.

El ojiazul sintió su pecho apretarse, lograr que Harry olvide sus inseguridades había sido difícil siendo Will, y ahora tendría que volver a lograrlo siendo Louis.

-Hazz... Tú necesitas entender que soy el mismo que conociste todo este tiempo, el chico que suele ser un idiota, que se preocupa por ti, que te molesta, y que te ama -aseguró envolviéndolo en sus brazos -. Y si hablamos de algo real... soy yo el que nunca creyó poder encontrar a alguien que me ame de la manera en que tú lo haces, amando al yo real, no sólo amas a Louis, sino al Louis de verdad, me conoces de verdad porque conoces a Will, y aún así me amas, no creí tener tanta suerte.

Harry reprimió un sonido de ternura que quiso escapar de su boca y en lugar de eso, apegó más a Louis a sí, dándole un corto beso en la cabeza. -¿Lou? -murmuró luego de un rato, con culpabilidad -. Siento no haberte creído, siento haber terminado contigo.

Louis sonrió asintiendo, alejándose un poco de él. -Está bien dulzura, además, así puedo hacer bien las cosas -aclaró su garganta, poniéndose derecho muy formalmente. Harry no podía creer que sea tan lindo -. Harry ¿quieres ser mi novio?

No necesitó palabras, los labios de Harry sobre los suyos fueron suficiente para saber la respuesta.

-Te amo Louis -Harry le dijo, separándose de él y acariciando su mejilla con cariño antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo para rebuscar algo -. Yo... Compré esto para ti.

Louis amplió más su sonrisa al ver el colgante de plata con la forma redondeada de un corazón en la mano del ojiverde.

-Esto es... gracioso porque... -sacó un collar del bolsillo de su chaqueta -. Yo también te compré uno igual.

Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa tomando rápidamente el regalo del castaño. -¿Por eso fuiste a la joyería del señor Robinson esta mañana?

-Exactamente -Louis respondió orgulloso -. Es una buena elección ¿verdad?

-Es igual a la mía.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual, dulzura -dijo observando su collar que tenía "Strong" grabado en el centro -. Aunque no siempre tienen los mismos sentimientos.

El rizado lo observó entendiendo a qué se refería. Tomó el collar de las manos de su, ahora novio, Louis y sonrió.

-Hice que le grabaran "Strong" porque eso es lo que siento por ti -explicó mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello -. Tú me haces fuerte, lo hiciste como Louis mucho tiempo, y lo hiciste como Will, y de paso, es una de tus canciones.

El ojiazul lo miró feliz. -Eso me lleva a decirte el por qué de tu collar, ricitos.

Cogió el colgante de las manos de Harry y se lo colocó con delicadeza.

-Hice inscribirle "Happily" porque así es como me haces sentir -dijo sonriente -. Tú me haces feliz, desde que te conocí no he podido ser más feliz, como nunca antes, y de paso -lo citó -, es tu canción.

Ambos se sonrieron de la manera boba en que solían sonreirle a sus teléfonos, sólo que ahora podían ver al otro, y eso era mucho mas especial.

-¿Que pasará ahora Lou? Los medios te comerán vivo, y además Simon...

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho ¿no me escuchaste dulzura? No me importa lo que vaya a decir la gente mientras estemos juntos porque contigo, lo demás no es problema.

Harry se abrazó a él, ambos mirando al horizonte y ¿por que no? Alzando la vista a las estrellas, como los cursis idealistas que eran.

-Y no te preocupes por Simon, ya hicimos un acuerdo, el cual por cierto, fue gracias a tu apoyo moral.

-¿Mi apoyo moral?

-Aún tengo mucho que contarte -Louis sonrió -. Pero eso puede esperar, ahora sólo quiero disfrutar este momento contigo.

Harry asintió contento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose al recordar al algo. -Mi madre va a gritarme por llegar tarde y no llamar.

-Los llevaremos a casa en la limusina, descuida -Louis lo tranquilizó -. Y de paso puedes presentarme a tu madre, no quiero que se entere de todo por noticias solamente.

Harry tragó saliva con nervios al pensar en ese hecho. -Creo que le dará un infarto cuando me vea llegar con ustedes, los conoce muy bien.

-Con un hijo como tú ¿quien no? Seguro la tienes cansada con nosotros.

-¡Hey! -él se quejó falsamente ofendido.

-Es broma Hazz, eres adorable cuando te comportas como un fan loco -Louis dijo acariciando su nariz juguetonamente con su dedo. Harry se cruzó de brazos con capricho.

-Lo del cartel lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?

-Me conoces bien.

-Te odio.

-Me amas -Louis contradijo, sus cejas alzadas con triunfo al saber que Harry era incapaz de negar ese hecho.

-Me conoces bien -. Ambos volvieron a las sonrisas bobas.

-Harry, hablando en serio, no te vuelvas a alejar así de mí otra vez. Es deprimente -Louis hizo una mueca, aliviado de que todo haya salido bien al final y agradeciendo internamente que no se acobardó a último momento. Hubiera sido terrible.

-No lo haré -Harry prometió -. Y Lou...

-¿Si?

-Nunca te vayas de mi lado.

-Jamás lo haría.

Y habiendo prometido quedarse con el otro, los dos regresaron con los demás para volver a casa. Harry esperaba que Luke no haya entrado en coma al tener a Niall cerca, Louis esperaba que Zayn no haya cometido otra tontería con Liam, y por suerte nada de eso había sucedido.

Louis se acurrucó al lado Harry en la limusina, feliz de poder estar junto a él finalmente. No sabía que pasaría desde ahora, pero tal y como había le había dicho al rizado, mientras estén juntos, todo lo demás no importaría.

 


	25. El final del comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Wattpad:
> 
> Este capítulo va a dedicado a todos ustedes, los que comentaron y votaron esta historia, ustedes me motivaron a terminarla y hacerla cada vez un poquito mejor, no creí que esto les gustara tanto, gracias por leerme y decir cosas tan lindas de la fic.
> 
> Y en especial, va dedicado a las que están aquí casi desde el inicio, youaremyscandal, ziamsunshines, FeelLikeHomeLARRY, XxLarryZiamStrongxX, Xx5sosfanxX y allthefcknluvLT ustedes leen esto desde hace mucho esperando porque a que me digne a actualizar, sin sus votos y comentarios no hubiera sido lo mismo, gracias por leerme hasta aquí :) los amo x.

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación de Harry, despertándolo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrando la chaqueta de Louis a su lado.

Sonrió al tomarla y encontrar en su bolsillo una nota, que tenía escrito en tinta azul:

_"Pasaré por ti a las 6:00 p.m. no vengas al hotel porque los paparazzis te comerán vivo, y... te recomendaría que intentes quedarte en tu casa, debe haber muchos periodistas buscándote. Lo siento :(_

_PD: Sí Hazz, todo esto es real y no te lo soñaste. (Si, sabía que te lo preguntarías al despertar y por eso te dejé la chaqueta)_

_PDD: Dile a tu madre y a Gemma que intenten no salir, diles que lo siento también."_

Soltó una risita divertida, la noche anterior al llegar a casa todo había sido muy raro. Dejaron a Liam y Luke en sus casas, a Zayn y Niall en el hotel, y por último Louis y él fueron a casa a explicarle a la madrede Harry el por qué llegaban tan tarde.

La reacción de Anne al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su hijo con el cantante de pop favorito de él fue totalmente épica. Y mucho más cuando Harry le dijo que aquella celebridad era su novio, y que seguramente vendrían muchos periodistas a la casa luego de esto.

Y ahora Louis estaba preparándose para ser despedazado en los medios, y Harry estaba castigado por haberle ocultado a su madre que había tenido novio.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que estaba con Louis, y eso lo convertía en el chico más envidiado de todo la fanbase. Sonrió orgulloso al pensar en eso, y entonces su teléfono vibró sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

Liam: Hay periodistas en mi casa, quien les dijo donde vivía, ayuda

Yo: En serio?

Liam: si, y no es bonito mientras intento dormir porque no dormí nada anoche

Yo: por que?

Liam: ABRACE A ZAYN Y ME ENTERE QUE ERA JAMAL Y AHORA LOUIS ES TU NOVIO Y NIALL Y LUKE YYYY... estuve gritando

Yo: aws, volviendo al tema en mi casa no vino nadie hasta ahora (?)

Liam: JA-JA eso es lo que tú crees, se nota que apenas levantaste ¿No has visto las noticias?

Yo: que noticias? D:

Liam: Todas Harry! Tu casa salió en todos los canales, intentaron entrevistar a tu madre y a Gemma, tu madre los echó y se encerró adentro.

Yo: A QUE HORA?

Liam: aunque Gemma estaba feliz de ver cámaras, maldita diva

Yo: estoy enloqueciendo

Liam: Louis dio una pequeña entrevista en la mañana, TIENES QUE VERLA, VE A LAS CUENTAS DE UPDATES YA

Yo: VOY VOY

 

Harry se apresuró en revisar las cuentas de updates, abrió los ojos como platos al ver sus notificaciones, sus menciones no paraban de llegar y su nombre y el de Louis estaban en primeras tendencias mundiales.

Era un completo caos. En definitiva.

Encontró el link de la entrevista y le clickeó. Ahí estaban Louis, Niall y Zayn, sentados en una pequeña conferencia de prensa improvisada.

 

Periodista: ¿Qué ocurrió en el concierto de anoche?

Louis: Creo que queda más que claro lo que ocurrió.

Periodista: ¿Quien es ese chico?  ¿Son novios? ¿Por qué lo besaste?

Louis: Ese chico se llama Harry, y sí, es mi novio.

Periodista: ¿Novio? ¿Eres gay? ¿Que hay de Eleanor?

Zayn: Falso, duh.

Periodista: ¿Hubieron más relaciones falsas? ¿Todos son gays?

Niall: Hubieron demasiadas relaciones falsas, demasiadas cosas falsas. No hay tiempo de detallar.

Periodista: Entendemos que Louis y Zayn no son heterosexuales.

Niall: Entienden rápido.

Periodista: ¿Que hay de ti?

Niall: Me gustan las chicas, gracias.

Periodista: ¿Seguirán con el tour?

Louis: No hay razón para no seguir con el tour, mientras las fans quieran vernos, seguiremos dando conciertos.

Periodista: ¿Desde cuando conoces a Harry? ¿Era como las groupies?

Louis: Cinco mes- espera ¿qué? ¡No! Dejen de inventar.

Periodista: ¿Una última declaración?

Zayn: Sólo no molesten ni a Harry, ni a Liam, ni a Luke, gracias.

Niall: Idiota, acabas de decir sus nombres.

Louis: Terminamos aquí.

 

Harry comenzó a reír inevitablemente, adoraba a sus chicos. Adoraba a Louis. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él para preguntarle algo acerca de todo el desastre, lamentablemente no tenía forma de... Oh, sí tenía.

Se pegó en la cabeza, sacandoi su teléfono para escribirle mientras se repetía mentalmente "Es Will, es Will, es Will".

 

Yo: Louis?

Will: Buenos días dulzura, ¿recién despertaste?

Yo: Si, si no fuera por Liam no sabría que vinieron los camarógrafos

Lou OMG: Ohh... Si lo vi, lo siento mucho :(

Yo: no te disculpes, de alguna manera me recuerda que todo esto esta pasando en realidad... Aún no puedo creer que eres tú

Louis<3: bueno, hablas normal ahora, eso es algo :)

Yo: siempre hable contigo por mensajes, es como... ya me acostumbre, pero si recuerdo de nuevo que eres tú me pongo a gritar

Bebé: voy a tener que esperar a que te acostumbres..., y hablando de eso, Liam y Luke están bien?

Yo: Liam no durmió ayer por gritar y Luke, creo que sigue vivo.

Louis bebé: Genial, porque Zayn esta molestándome para que te pregunte si Liam quedria ir con él a un lugar.

Lou: y si, te pregunta a ti porque el muy idiota olvidó pedirle su número de celular

 

Harry sonrió divertido y le envió el número de Liam, porque vamos, era mucho mejor que Zayn mismo hable con él. Liam iba a desmayarse.

 

* * *

 

 

-Ahí esta su número -le dijo Louis al moreno luego de reenviarlo a su teléfono -. Invítalo a salir, diviértanse, intenta que no los fotografíen y espero que cuando vuelva ya se hayan besado.

Zayn le pegó en el brazo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser un idiota un día?

Louis se encogió de hombros. -Tú y yo sabemos que quieres hacerlo, y te recuerdo que después de mañana no lo verás más que por videocámara.

Zayn hizo una mueca, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, al parecer este no era un final tan feliz y perfecto como lo pensaba.

-Disfruta tu tiempo con Harry -dijo con algo de melancolía -. Espero no oírte quejándote como una niñita diciendo que lo extrañas mientras estemos en la gira... Si es que logramos seguir la gira.

El ojiazul tragó saliva, recordando las palabras que habían dicho en aquella reunión con Simon. "Demandanos todo lo que quieras, inventa todas las mentiras e historias que quieras después, y las ganancias... Puedes quedarte con todo. ".

-Mejor vete ya, no quiero pensar en eso ahora -lo despidió mientras volvía a su habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry observó su plato de cereal desconcertado, su estómago gruñó más fuerte, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su madre.

-No es posible que sólo me des esto de almuerzo.

-No es posible que te quejes de eso cuando por tu culpa no puedo ir al supermercado porque hay paparazzis rondando por la casa -replicó Anne -. No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para echarlos en la mañana.

Gemma llegó presurosa donde él lanzando varios periódicos en la mesa.

-Tú y Louis están en todas las portadas -dijo emocionada -. ¿Puedes creerlo?

El rizado abrió los ojos revisando nervioso los periódicos. Estaban en todos los titulares.

-Y... -ella tomó el control remoto, encendiendo la televisión -. En todas las noticias locales y mundiales.

_"Louis Tomlinson, el ídolo juvenil integrante de la boyband One Direction confirma los rumores de su sexualidad dedicándole una canción a su novio, ayer en medio de un concierto y besándolo frente a todos. Una gran sorpresa para el mundo del pop"._

Se pasaron imágenes del concierto en donde se veía exactamente el momento en que Louis besaba a Harry. El menor bajó la cabeza avergonzado, siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención y que de repente todos los medios de comunicación hablen de él lo intimidaba bastante.

-Voy a alistarme -habló dejando su cereal y dirigiéndose a su cuarto -. Louis vendrá por mí en dos horas.

-Oye oye espera un momento -. Anne lo detuvo al instante -. ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de salir? Estás castigado ¿lo olvidas?

Harry iba a replicar pero Gemma lo interrumpió. -Mamá, apenas cumplió dieciocho años y acaba de empezar una relación con la súper estrella de pop de quien tanto hemos oído y de quien tiene tantos posters en su pared. Si te hubiera pasado eso con... no sé, uno de Los Rolling Stones ¿le hubieras pedido permiso a tu madre?

La mujer suspiró cansada, ella aún no caía del todo en cuenta de que había sido el mismísimo Louis Tomlinson quien la noche anterior le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su hijo. Era demasiado irreal para ella.

Volvió a mirar al ojiverde, que la observaba con la típica cara que ponía cada vez que lo regañaban. -Olvida el castigo Hazz, anda a arreglarte.

Harry sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento y subió con rapidez a su cuarto. Anne lo miró ladeando una sonrisa, hacía mucho que no veía a Harry así de feliz, y tal y como veía a Louis, estaba siendo un gran inicio.

 

* * *

 

 

-¿Cuanto falta para llegar? -. Liam intentaba recuperar poco a poco el aliento mientras se recostaba en uno de los árboles que estaban a su alrededor.

Él no era gran fan de hacer caminatas largas, pero vamos, Zayn Malik le había pedido que salga con él, estaba pasando tiempo con Zayn, estaba a solas con Zayn. Quejarse no se le podía pasar por la cabeza.

-Uh... Como medio kilómetro más -contestó el moreno algo dudoso. Traer a Liam a escondidas a escalar una colina alejada de la ciudad no había sido su mejor idea ahora que lo pensaba, pero era la mejor opción si no quería que nadie los moleste.

Vio al castaño limpiarse las gotitas de sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa que le quedaba bastante suelta, le pareció adorable por alguna razón.

-Así que eres de los que usan camisas una talla más grande ¿no Li?

Liam se sonrojó un poco, el que Zayn lo llame "Li" le provocaba un montón de cosquilleos en el cuerpo.

-No es eso, yo... um, perdí algo de peso creo -murmuró bajando la cabeza evitando la mirada del pelinegro. Zayn frunció el ceño preocupado y se acercó a él para mirarlo de cerca.

-Liam, estás muy delgado -el tono de seriedad en la voz de Zayn lo puso más nervioso -. Me extraña que te canses tanto, con lo delgado que estás deberías ser más ligero para estas cosas.

-No soy atlético -se excusó.

Zayn le tomó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo, el chico tragó saliva al ver los penetrantes ojos mieles del moreno mirándolo fijamente.

-Li, dime que estás comiendo -susurró -. Necesito saber que sí.

Liam no contestó y eso hizo que el corazón del mayor se hunda sobre su pecho.

-Yo... -balbuceó con dificultad -, sólo quería verme mejor, sentirme bonito.

-Oh no...

Zayn lo envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente al instante. No podía creer que pase esto con Liam.

-Eres bonito -afirmó -. Liam, eres el chico más precioso y perfecto que he visto, no te hagas nada, debes alimentarte ¿oíste?

El castaño asintió débil, intentando inútilmente reprimir un sollozo.

-Pero mi cuerpo es horrible, aún lo es, necesito–

-Liam -Zayn lo cortó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos -, ¿qué palabras debo usar para que me creas cuando digo lo bonito que eres?

Eso fue suficiente para que Liam deje correr unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos y esconda su rostro en el hombro de Zayn. La persona que era como su mundo entero estaba ahí susurrándole cosas hermosas, no podía creer tener tanta suerte.

-No llores, todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de eso.

-Te amo Zayn -Liam murmuró con voz rota -. Te amo mucho, eres–

No pudo terminar de decir la frase porque los suaves labios del muchacho lo interrumpieron entonces, dándole un beso extremadamente corto y suave, de no más de no más de un segundo, pero que fue suficiente para hacer que Liam se sienta en el cielo.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo, viendo a Zayn sonriendole tímidamente. La historia del adorablemente egocéntrico Zayn y el dulce y amable Liam estaba empezando, y definitivamente iba a tener un final feliz, de eso se encargarían ellos.

 

* * *

 

 

_«Suerte con Louis, Hazz! Espero no los vean los fotógrafos, pasala bonito y no grites demasiado»._

Harry sonrió con ternura al leer el mensaje de Luke. Aunque no sabía con certeza que pasaba por la mente del rubio, podría arriesgarse a pensar que Luke ya había olvidado por completo los sentimientos que alguna vez había tenido hacia él, y no estaba equivocado a decir verdad.

 

Yo: espero que si :) gracias luke, tú te encontraste con fotógrafos o algo?

Luke: seh, por eso no salí, estaban rondando por todo el lugar ):

Yo: que estrés

Luke: yeah, pero lO BUENO ES QUE NIALL ME LLAMÓ Y ENVIÓ MENSAJES TODO EL DÍA ME QUERÍA MORIR

Yo: QUEUEUIE PARA EN SERIO?

Luke: SIFLFRL ME ESTA ESCRIBIENDO CHAU

Yo: SUERTE CON NO DESMAYARTE.,., Louis se ha estacionado afuera, debo salir antes de que lo rodeen los paparazzi

Luke: desventajas de salir con una estrella (?)

Yo: creo, pero no me quejo

 

Se puso su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de su casa caminando al auto donde estaba el ojiazul y subió en el asiento de atrás junto a él.

-Wow -Louis suspiró levemente luego de contemplarlo unos segundos. Harry llevaba una camiseta blanca ceñida, jeans, un saco gris que le sentaba perfecto y sus rulos estaban peinados perfectamente hacia arriba. Era un deleite para sus ojos.

-Que exagerado y dulce eres -él hizo una mueca, incrédulo, acomodándose la camiseta de nuevo.

-Siempre te ves hermoso, no tengo cientos de screenshots de tus twitcams por nada -Louis mencionó con un puchero. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ruborizándose -. Pero verte en persona es más... wow.

-Eso es lo que eres tú para mí, no tengo una carpeta en mi teléfono con 500 fotos tuyas por nada, pero verte en persona es más wow -dijo citándolo -. Y para ser honesto, hace diez minutos me estoy aguantando las ganas de gritar y saltar porque eres tan malditamente hermoso que debería ser ilegal.

Louis no pudo evitar soltar risitas ante eso. -Anda, grita y enloquece, te doy todo el permiso dulzura.

El menor mordió su labio con fuerza y sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos, como cada vez que iba a empezar a gritar, y segundos después se tapaba la carita mientras ahogaba sus grititos de emoción.

-Y me preguntas por qué te quiero -murmuró Louis sonriendo de la forma estúpida en que siempre sonreía con Harry.

Pasaron el resto del camino enseñándose sus carpetas de fotos de ambos. Harry no tenía 500 fotos, tenía 800, y Louis se sintió minimizado porque él solo tenía 50. Harry rió, diciéndole que aún era un principiente.

Poco después, llegaron a un lugar especial en los barrios elegantes de la ciudad, Louis había reservado un local entero para que puedan estar solos sin que los molesten. Uno de esos lugares a los que las parejas más pudientes reservaban para la recepción de su boda, pero siendo alguien como Louis, uno de esos lugares que se podía reservar de un día para otro tan sólo pasando su tarjeta.

-Había visto fotos de este lugar en las revistas de vanidades, jamás creí poder pisarlo siquiera -mencionó Harry admirando su entorno. Habían pequeños jardines con piletas, muros de piedra adornados con luces de navidad y varias mesas elegantemente adornadas, todo al aire libre -. Gemma solía decir que quería que su boda fuera aquí, yo le decía que nunca se casaría.

-Si algún día se casa puedo mostrarle un mejor lugar, en Londres hay locales mucho más bonitos.

-Ya creo que sí -. El ojiazul se sintió culpable por eso, siempre había odiado ser de esas celebridades que compran las cosas más caras sólo para demostrar que tienen dinero, a él le gustaba ser más sencillo; pero ahora tenía a Harry ahí maravillado por el lugar que para él era inalcanzable y sólo atinaba a decirle los lugares mucho más bonitos que él había visto.

-Pero... ¿a ti te... gusta aquí? A mí sí, es lindo, muy lindo. ¿No es lindo?

-Sí, es lindo -Harry dijo volviendo a mirar las pequeñas luces que iluminaban el sitio -. Siempre me gustaron las luces de navidad, no me importa que estemos en febrero, se ven lindas.

-Le da un ambiente cálido ¿no crees?

Harry asintió y abrió los ojos recordando algo.

-Hablando de eso ¿sabes que día es hoy? -Louis negó inocentemente, preocupado de haber olvidado algo importante -. Bueno, no hoy, pero ayer se cumplían cinco meses desde que me seguiste.

-¡Oh! -Louis exclamó recordando -. Es cierto, ya son cinco meses exactos, y justo tenías concierto ese día.

-Sí, pensaba decírtelo cuando te conozca, pero me cambiaste los planes.

-El 22 será una fecha memorable desde ahora, fue el día en que te conocí, el día en que te besé y te vi en persona por primera vez, y en el que te pedí que seas mi novio -dijo mientras lo apegaba a él pasando su brazo por su cintura.

El ojiverde sonrió feliz, abrazando a Louis por los hombros, apegándolo a sí también. Adoraba la forma en que su cuerpo encajabatan bien junto al suyo. Este estaba siendo uno de los mejores momentos de su vida sin duda, estaba con Louis, con el Will que tanto quería, era mucho mejor que un meet de diez minutos.

Y pensando en eso, también aún tenía muchas cosas que había querido decirle a Louis y había olvidado, y no iba a estar tranquilo consigo mismo si no lo hacía.

-¿Recuerdas el cartel que llevé para ti? -preguntó de repente.

-Claro, ¿que pasa?

-Que aún no te he agradecido por ello -dijo apartandolo gentilmente de sí, para mirar bien su rostro -. Tú me salvaste Lou.

Louis volvió la mirada directamente a él, oyéndolo con suma atención. Harry suspiró con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Cuando te conocí estaba quizás en uno de los peores años de mi vida, era una época terrible en casa, en la escuela, en todo... -recordó -. Sólo quería desaparecer del mundo, me odiaba, estaba apagandome poco a poco y nadie lo notaba, nadie notaba la diferencia entre una sonrisa falsa y una real, que las ojeras que traía no eran por quedarme hasta tarde en internet o que si usaba suéteres largos en verano no era porque tenía frío.

Louis tragó saliva, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse un poco de imaginarlo así. Harry le decía todo con ojos tan llenos de gratitud que le daba ganas de llorar.

-Entonces los conocí, nunca había visto a alguien tan alegre e inquieto como tú, alguien que hacía lo posible por hacer a alguien sonreír con sus payasadas y sus muecas raras en las entrevistas, verte así me hacía olvidarme de todo -habló con la nostalgia impregnada en su voz -. Pensé que eras increíble, pasando por tantas cosas feas en tu vida y siendo una ternura con todos, entonces cada día quería saber más y más de ti, de ustedes, porque con ustedes las cosas malas parecían más lejanas.

Tomó un pequeño suspiro antes de continuar, no podía evitar ponerse sensible al recordar el momento en que los conoció.

-Te convertiste en mi pequeño rayito de sol ¿sabes? Cada día que pasaba sólo te podía amar más y más, me traías de vuelta la felicidad que hacía tiempo no tenía, las ojeras de noches de insomnio pasaron a ser ojeras de noches de hacer coberturas de conciertos, las sonrisas falsas volvieron a ser reales, sobre las marcas aparecieron mariposas que dibujaba encima. Tú me salvaste de quedar peor.

-Harry -. Louis siempre había sentido indescriptible el sentimiento de que había ayudado a alguien sin saberlo, de que había salvado la vida de muchas personas como Harry alrededor del mundo sólo con existir, era algo que no le cabía del todo en la cabeza y que lo movía mucho, en especial ahora que lo oía de parte del ojiverde.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y continuó.

-Para mí eres un ángel, Lou -dijo al borde de las lágrimas -. Un pequeño ángel que llegó justo en el momento indicado para mí, nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte por eso.

Se separó de él por completo, mirándolo de frente y se levantó las mangas de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto las aún visibles marcas en sus antebrazos.

-De vez en cuando vuelvo a escribirte ahí, sólo como un recordatorio -le mostró con su dedo una parte en donde estaba escrito con letras pequeñas la palabra "Louis" seguido de la típica cara sonriente que el castaño escribía al lado de su firma cuando daba autógrafos.

-Yo... -Louis balbuceó sin saber que responder. Muchas fans antes le habían mostrado sus marcas también para decirle algo similar, y a Louis le dolía, le emocionaba, y le dejaba con un bonito sentimiento de que él estaba ayudando en algo. Pero con Harry sólo quería tenía ganas de abrazarlo y llorar.

-Gracias Louis, sólo... sólo gracias, gracias por todo.

Louis lo estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, aunque no lograba apretarlo tanto como quería porque Harry seguía siendo algo más grande que él ñero no importaba. Lo estaba abrazando tanto como podía, y estaba prometiéndose a si mismo que iba a cuidar a Harry, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho todo este tiempo sin saberlo.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo a ti también, siempre lo he hecho -respondió él, acariciando su cabeza con cariño -. Pero, ¿que pasará contigo ahora?

Louis suspiró, soltandolo y haciendo una mueca. No quería pensar en eso sinceramente.

-No lo sé, pero como dijiste una vez, siempre hay una luz al final del túnel, y si tú estás conmigo, creo que estaremos bien.

Harry sonrió de lado, asintiendo -Supongo entonces que este es nuestro final feliz que tanto esperábamos.

-No, claro que no -Louis corrigió -. Es el final de nuestro comienzo, Hazz, aún tendremos muchos recuerdos en el futuro, momentos lindos, divertidos, malos, pero los tendremos, pero sí, después de todo eso, tendremos nuestro ansiado final feliz.

-Si prometes que ese final será contigo, me encantará pasar todo eso.

-Y así será, así será dulzura.

Ambos se sonrieron, prometiendo sin palabras que así lo harían. Después de todo, Louis no iba a dejar ir a Harry, al pequeño chico que le parecía dulzura total y que lo tenía tan perdido; y Harry no iba a dejar ir a Louis, al muchacho que el consideraba un ángel sin alas y del cual estaba totalmente enamorado.

El final de su comienzo.

Esas palabras definitivamente podían marcar ese momento, aún tendrían que pasar por cosas, pero pase lo que pase lo importante era que los dos se necesitaban en sus vidas, y gracias a la manía stalkeadora de Louis ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y no iban a soltarse por nada del mundo, de eso estaban totalmente seguros.

 

 


	26. Bonito problema (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus ziam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que terminamos con esto, creo que ya sabrán la razón por la que borré esto de Wattpad, y si no, bueno, lo que pasó es que me dio un poco de (mucha) bronca cuando leí cosas en el capítulo del trato con Simon diciendo "Ayyyy debe pasar esto en la realidad" "Yo no sé por qué ellos no hacen esto" es como ¿? Guys, esto es una fic, una fic escrita (en ese tiempo) por una pibita de 15 que obviamente no sabe nada del contrato que tiene 1D.
> 
> La cantidad de veces que leí cosas así, y otras más, fueron lo que hizo que moviera mi trabajo aquí, llegamos a un punto en que esta fic confundía a personas nuevas en el fandom de cosas reales/ficticias así que decidí mover. Era misleading, y no me gustaba saber que yo era la causante de confusiones así que... bueno.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Liam completamente era que con sólo 17 años era bastante maduro para su edad, si Harry o Luke tenían un problema, él sabía cómo aconsejarlos y darles alguna solución razonable.

Liam no era impulsivo, no era tan infantil como lo eran sus otros dos amigos, Liam no era vengativo, Liam era maduro, y Liam era el que ahora había buscado fotos de Perrie Edwards en Google y les sacaba la lengüita cantando en un tono burlesco "Nunca fue tu novio".

-Liam, has caído bajo -dijo para sí mismo al notar la infantil escena que estaba haciendo -. Pero ¿a quien le importa? -volvió a mirar la foto donde se mostraba a la rubia abrazada de Zayn y sonrió -. Él no te quiere, y a mi sí lalalalalala -entonó haciéndole muecas de niño de cinco años a la pantalla.

Una solicitud de videollamada apareció en la esquina de la pantalla de su laptop en ese momento. Su cara se iluminó al ver de quien era. Fijó su vista en el espejo que tenía al frente y se acomodó un poco el pelo para darle click en contestar.

-Zayn... Hola -saludó sonriendo tímidamente al ver aparecer al moreno.

Zayn sintió sus latidos ir más rápido al volver a ver a Liam, sus cabellos castaños desordenados, sus grandes y profundos ojos mieles mirándolo curioso, su sonrisa inocente y su ropa suelta propia de un sábado por la mañana, era un cuadro realmente adorable. Deseó poder ver esa imagen cada día cuando despertara, deseaba poder ver a Liam cada día cuando despertara.

-¿Recién despiertas Liam? Que flojo te has vuelto -. Claro, siendo alguien como Zayn Malik no es que digas todas las cosas dulces que se te vienen a la mente cuando ves a la persona que te gusta, ese no era el estilo de Zayn, él era un chico malo (o al menos eso quería creer) y tenía que actuar como tal.

-Hubiera despertado temprano si ayer no me hubieras mantenido despierto hasta las tres de la mañana contándote fanfics que había leído por teléfono hasta que te durmieras -replicó el menor.

Touché.

-Pudiste haber hecho mejores resúmenes de esas fanfics, cosas como el color de la ropa que traía Louis y lo bonitos que eran sus ojos azules no eran del todo necesarias ¿sabes? Se supone que me estabas contando fanfics de mí, no de Louis -reclamó -. Necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de resumidor, Liam.

El chico arrugó el ceño. -¿No se diría de narrador?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Resumiendo, así que se dice resumidor, piensa Liam, piensa -. El ojimiel soltó una risita, mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba la faceta de Zayn de creer que lo sabía todo aunque hable de la manera más gramaticalmente incorrecta y haga sus propias palabras y conceptos.

-Vale, ¿y tú a que hora levantaste?

-Acabo de hacerlo, me vendrán a traer el desayuno en un rato -Zayn contestó, rascando su nuca -. Y tú ¿ya desayunaste?

-Uhhh... tomé un vaso de agua, no tengo mucha hambre.

Un suspiro se escuchó en respuesta, no le creía.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado lo que te dije la última vez que te vi -Zayn frunció los labios, mirándolo con genuina preocupación -. Necesitas alimentarte Liam. Tú ya eres bonito.

-Es tan fácil de decir para ti.

-Porque es verdad, ¿puedes ir a desayunar bien ahora? Al menos hazlo por mí, por favor.

Con Zayn hablándole de esa manera, Liam no pudo negarse pot más que quisiera refutar que no. No podía negarle nada a Zayn.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.

Bajó a la cocina por un panecillo y un poco de leche, su madre lo observó extrañada.

-¿No habías comido ya cariño?

No, no había comido, sólo había llevado comida a su cuarto para aparentar que comía y darle todo a Jamilyn.

-Sólo quería algo más -él respondió, tomando el vaso para subir a su habitación rápidamente y terminar con la plática, no quería que su madre le siga preguntando acerca de eso.

-Liam, espera -ella lo llamó antes de que desaparezca por las escaleras. El castaño volvió la mirada esperando a que hable -. Sólo... me alegra que comas más, estás adelgazando mucho últimamente, bebé.

Él asintió y subió presuroso a su cuarto. Se miró al espejo que tenía colgado en su pared, ladeó la cabeza y se pellizcó los mofletes. No estaba delgado, no, se veía muy feo que sus mejillas estén tan llenas. Tenía que adelgazar más.

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn se encerró en su cuarto de hotel con fastidio, había sido un día pésimo, como últimamente venían siendo estos días. Estaba cansado de todo, si entraba a twitter siempre tenía que haber un comentario despectivo acerca de su sexualidad ahora descubierta, pensaba que era tonto que entre tantos mensajes de apoyo y cariño de parte de sus fans tuviera que fijarse en lo malo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Además de eso, ahora estaban teniendo entrevistas más frecuentes que nunca, todos los medios querían seguir interrogándolos para hacerles las mismas preguntas, y sólo lograban tener un día de descanso el cual sólo ocupaban en recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. Estaban estresándose y aún faltaban seis meses para acabar con el tour y otros tres más para finalizar su contrato.

Y aparte de eso tenía a Liam...

Hacía meses que no lo veía, tres para ser exactos, y estaba preocupado por él. A veces tenía que rogarle para que acceda a comer y para su tranquilidad lo hacía frente a la cámara, así se cercioraba de que lo hacía, pero eso no siempre pasaba...

Tenía tantas ganas de ir a abrazarlo y encargarse él mismo de cuidarlo, pero no podía. El no poder ayudar como quisieras a la persona que te gusta es frustrante, porque sí, a Zayn le gustaba Liam y lo sabía. Él y Liam tenían una especie de relación de ser amigos que gustaban el uno del otro y se lo hacían saber, aunque no directamente, pero se lo hacían saber.

_"No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo con ese tipo, Liam" "¡Pero es muy agradable! Hace tiempo no me caía bien alguien en la escuela" "¿Te cae mejor que yo?" "Eso nunca" "Entonces está bien"._

_"Liam, estaba pensando en que cuando vaya a visitarte podría llevarte a cenar en ese lugar que vimos la última vez, y no me puedes decir que no tendrás hambre" "¡Claro que no! Me encantaría ir contigo" "Que bien porque si decías que no igual te llevaba a rastras"_

_"Tus ojos son muy bonitos" "No es cierto, los tuyos lo son más" "Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar, pero igual tus ojos son bonitos" "¡Zayn!" "Bromita"_

Sonrió al recordar aquellas conversaciones, necesitaba hablar con Liam, pero ahora mismo no estaba del mejor humor. Tenía un montón de preocupaciones en la cabeza, y para terminar acababa de discutir con Niall y Louis por tonterías.

Y discutir con ellos siempre lo hacía deprimirse.

 

_-¿Podrías no fumar un día por favor? -Niall lo miró con fastidio, entrando a la sala que estaba llenandose del humo del tabaco._

_-¿Podrías dejarme en paz y regresar a tu cuarto? -Zayn resopló, rodando los ojos._

_Sí, había estado fumando más seguido últimamente pero estaba tan estresado que sentía que lo necesitaba._

_-Zayn, estás en la sala, podrías ser más considerado -Louis lo reprendió y el ojimiel rodó los ojos fastidiandolo más -. Sólo... se considerado, tu comodidad no es la única que importa._

_-Claro que no, mi comodidad es lo que menos importa aquí._

_-¿No puedes fumar en tu estúpido cuarto solamente? -Niall gruñó, harto -. ¡Nunca piensas en nosotros!_

_-¿Nunca pienso en ustedes? -Zayn soltó una risa sarcástica -. Les recuerdo que fui yo quien los llamó para continuar con la banda cuando perdimos ese estúpido concurso, y eso que tenía una oferta para ir como solista._

_-Otra vez con eso -Louis puso los ojos en blanco -. ¡Has repetido eso por años! ¡Y eso no te da derecho de siempre estar pensando en ti primero todo el tiempo!_

_-¿En mi primero? Aguanté esta basura de management todo este tiempo sólo porque quería que sigamos juntos, lleve una relación falsa, fui yo el que más mintió en entrevistas sólo para que ustedes no tengan que hacerlo, y me aguanté todos los comentarios en contra de mi religión sólo porque quería continuar con ustedes._

_-Louis también llevó una novia falsa. Yo también mentí para cubrirlos. ¡No eres el único que tuvo que sufrir!_

_-¡Estoy harto de que nunca aprecien nada de lo que hago!_

_-¡Y yo esto harto de que pienses en ti y resaltar tú como si no valiéramos nada para ti!_

_-¿Es eso lo que creen?_

_Louis no respondió, sólo le hizo un gesto de fastidio para irse a encerrar en su habitación._

_-Daña tus pulmones en otro lado, si no es molestia -dijo Niall acabando la discusión y se acomodó en el sofá dándole la espalda._

_Zayn apretó sus puños y se encerró en cuarto, sus ojos le picaban y se sentía estúpido por eso, pero no podía negar que le dolía que sus mejores amigos le hayan dicho esas cosas, y más que todo, le dolía pelear con ellos._

 

-Quizás sólo soy un problema para ellos, quizás estarían mejor sin mí -susurró para él mismo.

¿De verdad nunca pensaba en ellos? ¿De verdad era tan egocéntrico como ellos dijeron? No, él quería mucho a Niall y Louis, los amaba y siempre se preocupaba por ellos. Siempre intentaba cuidarlos, protegerlos, ayudarlos... y ellos no lo veían.

Su celular sonó al ingresar una nueva llamada, era Liam. No tenía ganas de hablar pero era Liam, y no podía ignorar a Liam.

-¿Hola?

-Zayn... -su voz se escuchó temblar a través de la línea alarmándolo.

-Liam, ¿que pasó? ¿estas bien? -preguntó preocupado, sus manos empezaban a sudar sólo imaginando que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado al muchachito de ojos mieles.

-Yo... perdón -un sollozo se escuchó en la línea y sus manos se helaron.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Vine de la escuela, tenía mucha hambre y comí de más, sentí cosas y asco... yo...

-Liam, dime que no–

-Vomité.

Así de crudo sonaba, sólo esa palabra bastó para que unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de Zayn, que habían querido salir desde hace rato, brotaran.

-Liam... no...

-Perdonáme.

-No pidas perdón, sólo... sólo dime que ya no lo volverás a hacer.

-Te lo prometo -dijo, aunque Zayn sabía que él no estaba del todo seguro.

-Ya no puede seguir esto así, tu madre lo tiene que saber, o al menos Harry lo tiene que saber.

-Se decepcionarían de mí.

-Nadie podría decepcionarse de ti.

Oyó un suspiro a través de la línea.

-Zayn, no puedo mirarlos a la cara y decirles eso.

-Tienes que, o si no quieres yo lo puedo hacer.

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Gracias...

Se quedaron un momento así, sólo escuchando las respiraciones de ambos en el teléfono, intentando pensar que todo se arreglaría.

-Quiero abrazarte, y que estés fuerte y sano cuando lo haga.

-Eso pasará, te lo prometo, así será.

-Te amo -Zayn dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haber dicho eso. Había salido tan natural... en verdad lo sentía.

Sin embargo, no escuchó un "Te amo también" en respuesta, y eso que Liam se lo había dicho desde la primera vez que se vieron. Sólo escuchó un llanto aguantado de parte del castaño.

-Perdón por ser un problema para ti -susurró -, te amo Zayn, y mucho... pero tú mereces encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te de la tranquilidad que yo no te doy, tienes tantos problemas y yo sólo me he vuelto otro más, lo siento... lo siento tanto.

Escuchó a Liam cortarse al final y eso fue suficiente para oprimirle más el pecho.

-He estado muy estresado últimamente sí, tengo muchos problemas con el management, con el tour, con las entrevistas, con los detractores, con los chicos, yo mismo soy un problema -respiró hondo antes de continuar -. Y me preocupas Liam, pero entre todas esas cosas, tenerte a ti es lo que me hace sonreír de manera única.

-¿Hm?

-Cuando estoy solamente harto de todo esto, y quiero echar todo por la borda, me acuerdo de ti, en tu cuarto mientras sigues las coberturas de nuestros conciertos, riéndote de nuestras tonterías y nuestras entrevistas. Y sonrío, sólo pensando en que haciendo lo que hago puedo hacerte pasar un buen rato entre todos tus problemas. Entonces luego de todo, me siento a escribirte o llamarte, y hay tranquilidad, y entonces recuerdo que todo esto sí vale la pena.

»Sé que han pasado meses y no he dicho nada de nosotros, pero a veces pienso en mí, que soy tan egocéntrico, estúpido, impulsivo e idiota tantas veces y digo "Liam no merece a alguien así". No quería tener que arruinar todo y luego te canses de mí... pero ya no más. Al final del día, yo estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por ti, y si en el peor de los casos las cosas no resultaran como me gustaría, al menos sabré que intenté ser feliz. Y volviendo a lo que dijiste, no Liam, no eres un problema, y aún si lo fueras, serías un bonito problema, así que, ¿me harías feliz ahora mismo y serías mi novio?

Al terminar de decir eso, los latidos del menor estaban yendo tan rápido que sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, el calor y los cosquilleos en su estómago eran inmensos. Todas las veces anteriores en que había dicho que amaba a Zayn parecieron insignificantes a comparación de lo que ahora sentía por él.

-Aunque me hubieras llamado sólo para decir "Liam, serás mi novio desde ahora" y me hubieras colgado, te hubiera dicho que sí, una y mil veces.

Zayn sonrió con ternura. -Me lo hubieras dicho antes de que arruine la imagen de chico malo que me había esforzado en mantener frente a ti.

-Nunca pensé que eras un chico malo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -él preguntó confundido.

-Zayn, te gusta ver películas para niños, separas tus gomitas por colores y aún llevas tu oso de peluche a las giras ¿como se supone que piense que eres un chico malo si eres la ternura hecha persona?

-Mejor terminamos esta conversación ahora.

Liam empezó a reír. -Te amo Zayn.

-Yo a ti también.

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa boba implantada en su cara, se limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos y suspiró. Todo iría bien, todo tenía que ir bien ahora.

Unos golpecitos a su puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se levantó perezosamente para ir a abrir a la mucama, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó sin expresión al ver a los dos chicos en frente de él mirándolo con ojos tristes.

-Zayn -Louis lo interrumpió antes de que hable -, sólo... lo sentimos, lo siento, no debí decir que nunca pensabas en nosotros porque no es cierto.

El ojimiel quiso responderle que estaba bien, que ya no importaba pero él continuó antes de que dijera algo.

-Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, siempre intentas protegernos y cuidarnos, aguantas mucho por nosotros, eres mi mejor amigo, yo... de verdad lo siento.

-Estábamos tan estresados que supongo que nos descargamos contigo -siguió Niall, haciendo un pequeño puchero como usaba -. No quería molestarte, debí irme a otro sitio y dejar que te relajes, no era verdad lo que dije, para nada verdad.

Zayn sólo sonrió conmovido, abrazándolos a ambos. -Los quiero un poco, ¿saben? Siento haberles gritado.

Ellos correspondieron a su abrazo, aliviados de que todo vuelva a estar bien entre los tres. Por más que se odiaran por ratos, se amaban, así que siempre iban a terminar estando bien.

 

* * *

 

 

-Estúpidos Louis y Niall que me dejan cargar las cosas yo solo -Zayn refunfuñó entre dientes, caminando y arrastrando la cantidad de maletas por el aeropuerto de Holmes Chapel.

Niall había corrido al baño dejando las maletas, y Louis había dejado todo, solo llevando un par de cosas, para ir corriendo a ver a Harry. Zayn cargaba con todo, y ni siquiera estaban sus guardaespaldas para ayudarlo, los habían despachado ni bien bajaron del avión y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Pero no importaba, ahora sólo podía pensar en Liam y en lo mucho que quería verlo. Luego de aquella vez por teléfono, el moreno había llamado a la madre del castaño para decirle lo que ocurría con él, fue difícil escucharla llorar y tratar de no hacer lo mismo, pero pudo hacerlo y después de consolarla le rogó que lo lleve a un médico.

También le habló a Harry y el rizado fue al instante a ver su amigo para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él. El ojimiel tuvo que ir a varias sesiones con el psicólogo y llevar un control en el doctor, gracias a que no había esperado demasiado tiempo pudo recuperarse más pronto. Ahora, un mes después estaba casi de nuevo en su peso normal, y Zayn estaba ansioso de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho y abrazarlo.

-¡¿Liam donde te metiste?! -gritó buscándolo mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio al ojimiel a lo lejos alzándole la mano sonriente y su rostro se iluminó -. ¡Ahí estás! ¡Ayudame que no puedo cargar esta basura yo solo!

Liam corrió feliz a su encuentro y lo abrazó, el pelinegro lo atrapó alzándolo, dejando caer las maletas que traía, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz.

Lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo para mirarlo, ya no estaba tan delgado y eso lo alegró en sobremanera.

-Te ves más bonito de lo que recordaba.

-Gracias a ti, todo es gracias a ti.

Zayn sonrió más y se acercó a él uniendo sus labios con suavidad, Liam pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él abrazó su cintura apegandolo más. Fue un beso tierno, sólo ellos dos felices de verse después de haberse extrañado tanto.

-Ese es el segundo beso que me has dado, y el primer beso que me das como mi novio -susurró Liam separándose un poco de él.

-Terminarás por perder la cuenta hoy -respondió Zayn volviendo a besarlo, sintiendo la sonrisa del castaño al hacerlo. Tal y como había pensado aquel día, todo estaba saliendo bien, todo iba a salir bien, y se iba a encargar de que así sea.

 


	27. No me dejes ir (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original en Wattpad:
> 
> Sólo quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de las buenas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta fic, de votarla y comentarla. Really, gracias. No creí que a tantas les guste, cuando empecé a escribirla no pensaba publicarla porque vamos, no era muy buena, pero luego dije "ya que" y lo hice y aquí estamos.
> 
> Voy a extrañar escribir esta fic demasiado, "Stalker Sunshine" es una fic especial para mí no sólo por ser mi primera fic terminada, sino que la escribí cuando estaba demasiado deprimida (por eso los capítulos primeros son tan ughh) y me animó mucho escribirla. No es mi mejor trabajo, no puse el mejor de mis esfuerzos en ella porque no crei que alguien la fuera a leer y siempre lamento eso, pero no está tan mala tampoco, ¿verdad? Voy a creer que no. Gracias por leerla de nuevo<3
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de ao3:
> 
> Si llegaste hasta acá, aprecio mucho que te guste mi historia<3 aún aprecio todos los comentarios y votos que dejaron en Wattpad, siempre lo voy a apreciar. xx

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en una semana, un mes, y mucho más en un año, pero en ningún momento Harry podría haber imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría su vida en ocho meses. Antes de eso era un chico solitario y marginado, soñando con conocer a su banda favorita y pasando sus ratos libres en Twitter; y ahora era conocido mundialmente como "El chico que sacó a 1D del closet", lo cual él creía algo muy exagerado.

Como sea, ahora tenía de novio a una súperestrella de pop, su nombre aparecía varias veces en revistas juveniles, de vez en cuando los camarógrafos lo acosaban y hasta habían chicas que decían ser sus fans. Él detestaba eso totalmente, de alguna manera le recordaba a las llamadas fans de Eleanor cuando aún no se sabía que era falsa, pero no podía ser maleducado con ellas o quedaría como un idiota.

Pero eso era el menor de sus problemas, ahora todos en su escuela querían ser sus amigos, todos hablaban de él cuando antes era invisible, odiaba eso y mucho.

Miró su teléfono que vibraba por nuevos mensajes y sonrió vagamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

 

Louis: Harry, sigues enojado? :(

Louis: Sabes que te amo, a ti y a nadie más, no tienes que pensar mal dulzura

Harry: como quieres que no me enoje si salen fotos de ti abrazándote con él?

Louis: era un abrazo de amigos, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y me extrañaba

Harry: ahhh que curioso que Stan decida buscarte después de tanto tiempo ahora que saliste del closet

Louis: Lo que tuve con Stan fue hace mucho, él ya no siente nada por mí, y yo en serio creí que me afectaría en algo verlo pero no, creo que ya ni siento rencor hacia el

Harry: bueno.

Louis: hazzzz no te enojes:(

Harry: me aterra perderte

Louis: cariño, no vas a perderme. Te amo, no te dejaría por nada.

Harry: lo prometes?

Louis: Te lo prometo.

 

* * *

 

 

Los pies de Louis se movían lentamente balanceando la hamaca. Harry estaba feliz, acurrucándolo a su lado, disfrutando su cercanía de nuevo. Aspiró el olor a shampoo y colonia de vainilla que despedía el castaño y le besó la mejilla dulcemente.

-Te he echado mucho de menos -murmuró entre su pelo. Louis rió, removiendose entre sus brazos y alzando la cabeza para presionar un beso en la suave línea de su mandíbula. También lo había extrañado. Cuatro meses lejos de él y yendo de ciudad en ciudad, dando una entrevista tras otra, aguantando las múltiples historias que inventaban acerca de su relación y todo lo demás estaba a punto de saturarlo. Pero ahora estaba a su lado de nuevo, mimarse con Harry era lo más placentero del mundo.

Harry tomó su mentón con delicadeza para acercarlo a sí, y cortando la distancia, atrapó sus labios en un beso suave. Louis correspondió al instante, pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y en pocos segundos los besos se hicieron más intensos. Harry sonrió al pensar en que él era el único que podía disfrutar los besos de Louis, el único que sabía la cálida sensación que provocaban los mimos de Louis, él único que recibía los "Te amo" de Louis. Él tenía a Louis, y ese hecho lo hacía sentir inmensamente afortunado.

-Te adoro, bebé -susurró entre sus labios, haciendo que Louis soltara una risita mientras se separaba -. ¿Huh?

-Harry, te besaría todo el día, pero no creo que sea buena idea si vamos así -Louis sonrió, señalando con sus ojos el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del ojiverde.

Harry se ruborizó, corriendo la vista con pena. Siempre le decía a Louis que era precioso, adorable, divino y todos los sinónimos, pero nunca lo sensual que era, ni lo caliente que a veces se veía. Antes de conocerlo personalmente nunca había hecho público ese detalle, sólo Liam lo escuchaba cuando se quejaba de lo injusta que era la vida al hacerle saber la existencia de alguien tan sensual e inalcanzable como Louis. Había dejado eso, de todas formas, hasta el fondo de sus frustraciones, y ahora lo tenía. Tenía a Louis y le daba pena.

-Pero... Tengo dieciocho años y tú veinte -dijo en voz extremadamente baja, acariciando su cintura, tratando de no sonar desesperado. Louis se atragantó con su saliva al escucharlo.

-Harry...

-Louis, quiero hacerlo contigo, yo te amo, tú me amas, y no quiero seguir sólo poniéndome caliente cuando te veo y no poder tocarte, te necesito -dijo dándole un corto beso en sus labios -. Mucho -murmuró besándolo de nuevo -. Por favor -casi suplicó mirándolo con su mejor cara de gatito abandonado.

-Oh Harry -Louis pasó su brazo por su espalda, volviendo a acurrucarse en él -, también... quisiera -susurró en su oído -. Pero no es momento.

Harry abrió la boca con un gesto trágico.

-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó frustrado. Louis rió al ver su desesperación.

-Tienes hormonas alborotadas y no quiero que la primera vez que lo hagamos sea sólo porque estas caliente y necesitado.

Harry gruñó, la idea de esperar más no le hacía gracia y ni hablar de cuando Louis no esté y ni siquiera pueda besarlo.

"¿Violar a Louis sería difícil?", negó con su cabeza quitando ese pensamiento al instante. Ni siquiera podía plantearse esa posibilidad.

-No Harry, no puedes violarme -. La voz de Louis lo sacó de su burbuja.

-No estaba pensando eso ¿que te pasa? -se apresuró en responder nerviosamente.

-Como si no lo hubieras pensado -Louis mencionó con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry le pegó en el brazo. -Te quiero.

-Yo más.

 

* * *

 

 

El tour había finalizado hace una semana, pero Louis y los chicos aún tenían algunos pocos eventos que atender en Los Ángeles para poder tomarse sus dos semanas libres. Luego de eso volverían a Londres a las grabaciones del último videoclip que lanzarían con Simon, unas cuantas presentaciones más durante dos meses y al fin terminarían el contrato.

Niall había contactado a un nuevo management. Y ellos estaban más que ansiosos de reunirse con ellos para acordar algún posible contrato. Todo iba a ir bien.

Pero ahora mismo, la mente de Harry estaba muy absorta en otra cosa.

_"Stanley Lucas, ex-novio de Louis Tomlinson, habría ido al evento de caridad que organizó One Direction"_

_"¿Stanley Lucas estaría intentando reconquistar a Louis Tomlinson?"_

_"Louis Tomlinson salió de los estudios del programa de James Corden acompañado de sus ex's, Stanley Lucas y Luke Malak"_

_"Louis Tomlinson habría roto su relación con Harry Styles"_

-¡No hemos terminado! ¡Louis es mío! -chilló Harry al leer el encabezado de ese artículo -. ¡L-Luke ni siquiera era su ex! ¡¿Pueden parar?! -gritó mirando con impotencia la pantalla de su laptop.

Buscar artículos de revistas como The Sun nunca era buena idea, lo sabía desde los tiempos en que se iniciaba en el fandom y se enojaba al leer todos los rumores falsos que se inventaban de sus chicos, pero ver rumores falsos acerca de su relación era mil veces peor.

Sabía que no debía creer lo que esa revista decía de Louis y Stan, pero Stan estaba siendo como una piedra en su zapato todos estos días, se la pasaba siguiendo a su novio a todos lados y Louis no decía nada.

_"Oh Harry, Stan sólo quería venir a verme, no hay nada de malo en eso"_

_"Harry, Stan y yo fuimos amigos mucho tiempo antes de ser novios, él solamente intenta retomar esa amistad"_

_"Sí, ya se que estuve mal mucho tiempo por él, pero en serio, es un tema superado"_

Cogió su celular para ir a ver su historial de conversaciones con Louis y revisó el último mensaje que le había mandado.

 

Lou: El programa de James es hoy, estoy yendo al estudio con los chicos :) te hablo luego dulzura x

Harry: Diviértete bebé! Te amo x

Lou: yo te amo más

 

-Esto es lo real, esto es lo real -se repitió a sí mismo, tomando un respiro -. No debo creer en las estúpidas revistas, él me dijo que me ama, eso es lo único que debo creer.

Se sentía muy torpe por sentir ganas de llorar, pero quería hacerlo, algo dentro de sí no creía del todo que entre su novio y ese tipo no ocurría nada. Quizás eran sus inseguridades, quizás era su sexto sentido, quizás el estrés. No lo sabía y eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Quiso abrir su twitter para intentar olvidarse de eso. No había por qué desconfiar de Louis, él lo amaba, su aniversario de nueve meses era al día siguiente y él iba a venir, todo estaba bien. Entró a revisar las cuentas de updates como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Fue una mala idea.

_"El programa de James en donde aparecen los chicos es hoy a las doce, no es en vivo, es material pregrabado"_

Material pregrabado. Era un maldito material pregrabado ¿por qué demonios Louis le había dicho que iba a ir al estudio?

Louis le había mentido. Louis, el que había prometido no volver a mentirle, le había mentido.

Rápidamente tecleó "Stan" en la búsqueda de Twitter esperando que alguien haya dicho algo de su ubicación, y para su buena o mala suerte lo encontró.

_"Vieron que Stan está en Londres de nuevo? Este chico quiere como sea volver con Louis"_

_"Esperen que es eso de que Stan está en el hotel de Louis?"_

_"Como que Louis terminó con Harry? Me están cargando que sí se veían tan lindos juntos"_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a brotar de sus ojos, su pecho le dolía y su estómago le apretaba. Sin esperar más, se echó a gimotear sobre su almohada. Louis... quizá ya no era tan suyo.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el asiento del auto, se sentía culpable y mucho, aunque no tenía por qué, él no había hecho nada malo ¿cierto? Pero Harry le había estado advirtiendo desde hace mucho y él tercamente dejó que todo ocurra.

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace sólo horas volvieron a su mente fastidiandolo.

 

_Su avión iba a salir en tres horas y no había empacado nada de nada. Así que ahora estaba metiendo ropa sin parar en las maletas, su seguridad de seguro llegaría en diez minutos a su habitación de hotel para llevarlo al aeropuerto._

_Unos toquidos a su puerta lo interrumpieron de repente, él bufó y salió a abrir al instante, deseoso de despachar a quien sea que lo haya ido a buscar._

_-¿Hm? -fue lo único que logró murmurar antes de que unos labios se estamparan sobre los suyos, besándolo con cierta desesperación y unas manos lo aprisionen antes de que se escabulla, mientras que un pie cerraba la puerta de golpe._

_Louis se removió con fuerza, presionando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, queriendo zafarse sin éxito. Él lo acorraló contra la pared con facilidad._

_-¡Suéltame! -chilló moviendo a rostro en cuanto pudo, tratando de distinguir quién lo agarraba y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron pasmados .- Stan..._

_-Louis, no debí haberte dejado -él habló con la respiración entrecortada por los nervios -. Maldición, fui un idiota por rendirme tan rápido. Pudimos haberlo intentado, pudimos sobrellevar a tu agencia y yo... fui tan estúpido, bebé -levantó su mano, algo trémulo al acariciar su mejilla. Sus ojos mirándolo con pura frustración -. Tú me rogaste que me quedara, y te dejé ir. Louis, lo siento tanto._

_-Stan, déjame, ya no importa, eso... eso fue hace años -Louis balbuceó tratando de mirar a otro lado para no sentir lástima, su incomodidad aumentando al sentir la mano de Stan apretar su cintura._

_-Nunca te olvidé, Lou, nunca tuve otro novio serio después de ti. Y cuando te vi diciendo tu verdadera sexualidad lo supe -Stan continuó, tomando su mentón, suplicante -. Tenía que verte, aún siento algo por ti, y estos días que estuve contigo lo confirmé aún más. Teníamos algo especial, podemos recuperarlo._

_-Te equivocas -Louis frunció la nariz, quitando su mano de su rostro -. Yo no siento nada por ti, tengo un novio y lo amo._

_-¿El chiquillo de rizos que era fan tuyo? -Stan rió -. Bebé, esas son ilusiones, sabes que el amor de un fan es muy subjetivo, él nunca podría amarte como yo._

_Los puños de Louis se apretaron. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

_-Harry me adora, no digas estupideces de cosas que no entiendes -. Stan lo miró con una sonrisa que desesperó más a Louis._

_-Te ves bonito alterado, pero no tanto cuando defiendes tanto a ese chico, vamos, es como las groupies pero más inocente y absorbente, a que le encantan los regalos caros._

_Louis terminó por perder la paciencia, si es que no estaba lo suficientemente indignado, y usando toda su fuerza empujó a Stan lejos de él._

_-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de él! -le gritó furioso -. Y no vuelvas a tocarme ni a buscarme ni nada. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida._

_-¡Louis cállate! -él ordenó, tapándole la boca con las manos, con miedo de que alguien lo escuche y venga a sacarlo._

_-¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Suéltame! -Louis gruñó en su mano, sacudiéndose para tratar de zafarse. Stan sostuvo sus hombros con más fuerza rodeando su brazo alrededor de ellos mientras que con el otro cubría su boca. Louis seguía luchando haciéndolo difícil, pero con un esfuerzo logró arrastrarlo hasta la cama y acostarlo al lado de sus maletas a medio empacar, los orbes azules se abrieron desmesurados al verlo subirse encima de él._

_-No lo haré -Stan jadeó, sin quitar aún su mano de la boca de Louis, sus codos apretando sus brazos contra el colchón -. No te dejaré ir, Louis, eres mío. ¿O ya no recuerdas cuando te encantaba que te tenga así?_

_Louis chilló indignado bajo la mano del muchacho, moviéndose desesperadamente y sólo logrando ser presionado con más fuerza contra la cama._

_-Extraño tenerte de esta forma ¿sabes? -él murmuró acercándose a su cuello y Louis chilló con más fuerza al momento en que sintió besos húmedos en su piel._

_-¡Imbécil! ¡Aléjate de mí! -gritó finalmente, logrando liberar su boca y escurriéndose hacia abajo, saliendo corriendo de la habitación hacia el pasadizo, sus ojos mirando a todos lados en busca de su guardia -. ¡Preston! ¡Preston, ayuda!_

_Stan salió disparado de la habitación, tratando de escabullirse por el corredor, pero Louis lo detuvo por la camisa, obligándolo a quedarse._

_-¡Oh, no vas a huir ahora! -se aferró a él sin dejarlo escapar, y luego de segundos su guardaespaldas llegó con la seguridad del hotel._

 

Que intranquila noche había tenido.

-Señor Tomlinson, llegamos a la casa -avisó su chofer deteniendo el auto. Louis asintió y bajó tomando sus dos maletas de mano.

 

* * *

 

 

-Ha estado ahí toda la tarde, sólo entra, yo me encargo de esto -dijo Anne tomando las maletas de Louis en el pasadizo, señalando la puerta de Harry con la cabeza, él sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias.

-Te ha extrañado, ha estado muy ido estos días -mencionó con una mueca de tristeza que hizo sentir un hincón en el pecho al castaño.

-Yo también lo he extrañado.

-Estoy segura, cariño -. Anne le dio una última sonrisa y seguidamente bajó por las escaleras. Louis suspiró antes de seguir hasta la habitación de Harry.

Abrió lentamente la puerta esperando sorprenderlo, sin embargo la escena ahí dentro hizo que su sonrisa se cayera.

Harry estaba hecho bolita en su cama entre sus mantas, mirando hacia la pared con una fotografía de él entre sus manos mientras la acariciaba lentamente.

-Don't let me, don't let me... don't let me go. 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone.

Louis hizo una mueca dolida, entró despacio quedándose detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry soltó un sollozo. El corazón de Louis se hundió sintiendo toda la culpa recaer sobre él.

-Hazz...

Harry volteó la cabeza sobresaltándose al encontrar al chico atrás suyo. -¡Louis! ¿Có-Cómo tú...? ¿Qué estás... no estabas en Londres?

-Pregrabamos el programa y quería sorprenderte aquí -suspiró observando con tristeza las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas -. Pero no esperaba esto... yo... Harry ¿que ocurre?

El rizado no respondió y en lugar de eso se incorporó al instante abrazando a Louis con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que se vaya.

-Te extrañé -dijo sin dejar de aferrarse a él -. Te amo.

Louis sonrió y levantó las manos para acariciar su cabeza, abrazándolo también. -También te amo, Haz, pero eso no me explica por qué llorabas.

Harry bajó la vista de repente avergonzado de lo había estado pensando.

-Pen... Pensé que me mentiste para... estar con Stan -confesó -. Pero fue una estupidez, lo siento tanto mi amor, soy un idiota, no debería desconfiar de ti o de tu amigo, entiendo si estás enfadado.

El ojiazul lo miró con ternura, Harry se veía tan arrepentido de sus pensamientos, que al final no eran del todo disparatados, que le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo toda la noche. Pero antes de eso tenía que decirle.

-No... No eres un idiota, yo fui un idiota por no hacerte caso -dijo sentándose a su lado -. Tenías razón sobre Stan.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿De qué hablas?

-Vino hoy al hotel antes de que me fuera... -Louis tomó un suspiro antes de continuar -. Me besó de sorpresa, dijo que quería volver conmigo, dijo otras estupideces, yo le dije que era un imbécil, y luego... -titubeó entre si decir lo siguiente o no -. Me... ¿podría decir que intentó violarme? Bueno, algo así y desesperé y por suerte, logré salir y Preston se lo llevó con seguridad.

-¡Que imbécil hijo de puta! -Harry chilló indignado -. ¡Hacerte eso...yo-! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-Cielo, descuida -Louis le tomó las manos suavemente para reñajarlo -. Por suerte no pasó. Créeme, no creo que se atreva a volver.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca, aún quería golpearlo, pero ver los chispeantes ojos azules de Louis le calmaban todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

-Mejor que maldecir a Stan, bésame mucho -. Harry sonrió, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Entonces acabaron la noche sólo dándose mimos el uno al otro, olvidando todo lo malo que había sucedido esos días. Ahora que Louis empezaría sus vacaciones, estaban seguros de que todo iría perfecto y los estúpidos rumores se acabarían.

-Me encanta James, quiero hacer una petición para que él les haga todas las entrevistas -mencionó Harry, acomodado al mayor en su pecho, mientras ambos veían el programa que habían pre-grabado con James.

-Es un gran tipo, deberías conocerlo.

Él asintió metiéndose otra palomita de maíz a la boca. Volvió la vista a Louis que lo observaba atento.

-¿Qué?

-No te dejaré ir nunca Hazz -él dijo de pronto -. Te oí cantando en tu cuarto, me partes el alma así ¿sabes?

-Perdón.

-Te hice una promesa, y no la voy romper, recuérdalo siempre que todo se ponga feo -le tocó suavemente la nariz haciéndolo reír.

-Lo haré, prometo que ahora sí.

Y esta vez, todas las dudas quedaron disipadas para Harry. Louis nunca lo dejaría, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de eso.

 

* * *

 

 

-Me acuerdo cuando Gemma me decía "Superalo, Louis nunca va a ser tu novio ni va a saber de tu existencia", bueno, pues ahora ¡JA! ¡¿COMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO?!

Louis rodó los ojos ante el infantilismo del ojiverde y avergonzado le pegó en el brazo. -Harry, ¿tenías que decir eso cuando estamos anunciando el compromiso?

-Tú ya hablaste, este es mi momento déjame aprovecharlo, maldito imbécil -Harry replicó, provocando las risitas de sus invitados en el salón del restaurante, que habían reservado entero para esa noche, y Louis sólo rodó los ojos con pena.

Jay decidió interrumpir antes de que los dos muchachos sigan con su escena.

-¡Por Louis y Harry! -dijo alzando la copa. Todos la imitaron bebiendo el champán.

Louis vio a Zayn y Liam sentados a la esquina. Los dos habían sido los primeros en comprometerse ¿quien lo diría? Harry y Louis estaban bastante felices por ellos.

-Sigo diciendo que invitar a Eleanor estaba por demás -bufó Harry al verla entre los invitados junto a su novio.

-Ella me animó a hablarte, tenía que hacerlo, y me dio buenos deseos cuando la despidieron, no sabía de ella hace mucho -se defendió Louis.

-Igual es muy extraño que esté aquí.

-Será la madrina de nuestros hijos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -. Louis empezó a reírse al ver el rostro indignado de su, ahora, prometido.

-Era broma, dulzura.

Harry viró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Louis había salido del clóset y todas las mentiras habían acabado, y quizá era algo tonto molestarse por ella, pero Harry nunca perdonaba ni olvidaba, así que iba a seguir reprochando a Louis por ello. Aunque la parte de "ella me animó a hablarte" a veces lo quería convencer de olvidarlo, porque ¿qué hubiera pasado si Louis nunca lo hacía? O peor ¿si Louis nunca veía sus mensajes? Realmente había tenido demasiada suerte con eso, y le daba escalofríos de pensar en que no haya podido ser así.

-A veces me pregunto... ¿que hubiera pasado si no abrías mis mensajes ese día? -preguntó, con una pizca de miedo en su voz. Louis abrió los ojos ante su repentina pregunta y meditó por un instante antes de responder.

-Ya había respondido a varios mensajes de fans antes que a ti, pero sólo tú llamaste mi atención -respondió encogiendo sus hombros, mientras le dedicaba una pequeña y brillante sonrisa -. Yo creo que... hay casualidades demasiado buenas como para que no hayan sido planeadas.

Harry sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de él y besando su cabeza con dulzura, sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado una vez más, como todos los días. Quizá Louis tenía razón. Quizá su historia era más que una casualidad. Quizá si no era por twitter se hubieran encontrado de todas formas. Porque eran el uno para el otro, y jamás se iban a dejar ir.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todas mis demás fics están en mi perfil de Wattpad @curvylou, gracias por leer.xx


End file.
